


What Doesn't Break You Makes You Stronger

by SilverLining007



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Derek Hale, POV Lydia, POV Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 02, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Spirit Animals, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, alpha pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 73,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLining007/pseuds/SilverLining007
Summary: "You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have"- Bob MarleyStiles is abandoned by the pack he thought he was apart of. After being tortured by Gerard and protecting the pack. He leaves Beacon Hills for the summer to live with his Uncle in LA. Without contacting the pack, he learns that he is more than just a human in a wolf pack. Through his Uncle an his contacts Stiles learns to control his powers; while keeping a job in LA.Then coming back home for school, the pack finds out that Stiles isn't the Stiles they remembers. and they have to accept that.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 172
Kudos: 1304
Collections: NotComplete22





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first fic I have written. So please be kind and enjoy reading. Let me know if there are any Spelling mistakes it unBetaed and am bad. also I am English so if my American authenticity is wrong let me know. I should post every two weeks but with school it may be longer. Leave Kudos :)

It felt like days passed. But Stiles knew it has only been a few hours. 

His wrists bleeding from where they’re handcuffed to the chain above his head. His body hung against the chains in such a way that only his toes able to touch the floor of the basement. The cold floor covered in his blood. Body stripped of his clothing apart from his boxers. All forgotten after the first hour of this. Nothing more than groping by the three men that had dragged him from the lacrosse pitch; after Stiles shot the winning goal. How Stiles wished that he could be hanging out with Scott and his dad. Talking about the game while stuffing his face of curly fries at his favorite diner. 

The men haven’t said their name and Stiles didn’t want to know. They will remain the three men of his nightmares. 

“Where are your friends, Stiles? Where are they. Obviously not caring about you otherwise they would have already got you out of here. They don’t care about you Stiles, hell they don’t even care for their pack. Do you know how long these two have been here?” said the man that Stiles did know the name of. It was Gerard. His best friends, girlfriends, grandfather. His principle. And one of the most dangerous hunters in the western hemisphere. Stiles thought to himself. 

He has forgotten that Erica and Boyd were here with him. They seemed to have it worse, the cables that are hooked up to electricity. They didn’t seem to be conscious, which is good for Stiles, so they didn’t have to see how weak he is. How little his body can tolerate and how pathetic he is. If they get out of here-when-when they get out of here does don’t want them to remember him being here. Hell, he wants to forget that this has ever happened.

That comment did make stiles think though, why they haven’t found him yet. Stiles understood why Derek hasn’t found him yet. That Sourwolf is probably brooding somewhere. But where is Scott? Surely, he has thought of stiles and is doing everything in his power to find him. Of course, he is, stop doubting him, you idiot, he’s your brother. 

“Scott will come for me, he will, I’m not scared of you, you are a fucking bastard. I hope you rot in hell!” Stiles spits at him. That comment landed him a nasty punch in the face. Worth it though. 

“You know what guys, I don’t think that he’ll talk anymore; I’m going to finish this tonight, I don’t care what you do to him. I just don’t what him to be here when I get back. Okay?” Gerard said to the men behind him, turning to go up the stairs leading out of the basement and up into the rest of the house.

“Can we have a little fun with him first?” one of the men questioned, smirking at Stiles. He looked to be in his late 30’s. Hard to tell with the dim lighting coming from a flickering bulb that swung above him. The man that seemed to be a bit more touchy-feely with stiles earlier on looked at Stiles like he was prey. He was used to them looks, he hung out with werewolves for Christ’s sake, but never had them looks make him want to gag. 

“I don’t care. Do what you want to him but make sure he doesn’t come after me.” Gerard says before climbing up the stairs and disappearing out of the room. 

“Well, well, well. What can we do to you? Hum. Shall we do it here with these two watching, wake them up. Make sure they watch every part? Or we can leave do it in the woods?”, the man that questioned Gerard said. Stiles glared at him but not replying. Not even making a sound. Which is very unlike Stiles, but he didn’t know what to say. He certainly didn’t want the werewolves to see him, but he didn’t want to go anywhere. The pain almost radiated through him at the thought.

One of the other men replied with, “I vote in the woods for the main deal, don’t want to have to move the body afterwards.” That comment made Stiles heart drop; he didn’t want to go anywhere with them. Nope never. 

“Ahh come on at least some touching while they’re awake.” The third man said, who was the least talkative out of the three of them.

The other two men nodded in agreement. Stiles then heard a humming sound all around him, then sparks came flying from the cables tied to Erica and Boyd. Snarls erupted from both wolves, eyes flashing orange, faces contorted in pain. Once the current stopped running through their bodies, their eyes snapped to stiles, widening in fear on what he is doing here. And why he smells of blood.

In fairness Stiles didn’t know himself, he’s guessing it’s too with Scott. Maybe to prove that Scott is an awful friend to Stiles. 

“Took you long enough to reach the land of the awake, wolves. Ready to see a little show?” the first man said walking over to Stiles, picking up a knife from the table on the side of the basement on his way over. When he reaches Stiles, he slams his face against Stiles and kissed him. It wasn’t a nice kiss. It was vile. He didn’t kiss him back and hung there waiting for it to be over. When the man stepped away, he brought the knife to stiles chest and cut from his left collar bone to his right hip, in one swift movement. Stiles cried out in pain looking straight at the man in front of him. Making sure not to look at wither Erica or Boyd as to not have to see them looking at him as though he was the weak human, he knew he is. 

Next it was the second man’s turn. Instead of choosing to go for the physical torture, he opted to go for the emotional. Placing his hand on Stiles’ crotch. Only his boxes in between them. He starts to stroke Stiles. Making Stiles doubt his own body as it starts to react. Stiles closes his eyes in a way to stop thinking about who is doing it to him. He could hear himself and someone else panting. God why did his body have to betray him. Like Scott had. NO Scott is coming for me. Stiles must keep reminding himself.

When his body releases his cum in his boxers, he realises that he cannot even trust his own body let alone anyone else. Once he’s spent, he opened his eyes to see the man looking very pleased with himself as to know what Stiles is thinking about his body. Stiles didn’t realise that the third man had cum himself at watching what the man had done to Stiles. 

Stiles glances over to the werewolves and must look away quickly. They’re eyes showed discussed, and he fears that they’ll never see stiles the same way again. They think you liked it. God you obviously did otherwise your body wouldn’t have reacted that way, Stiles thought. Making a single tear run down his face. He had to stay strong until the end. That’s what his dad had always told him. 

After his mother’s death Stiles must be strong for himself and for his dad. The Sheriff and resorted into finishing the bottle instead of helping him with his homework or making dinner for them. So, Stiles had learnt from a young age that he needed to set up and be strong for the both. Looking after his dad when he stumbled home after going to the pub. Or when he was too tired to do anything after his shift at the station. What would his dad say to him now? You’re a coward his dads voice drifted whispered. 

“Okay I think that was enough don’t you, I’ll be remembering you-that for the rest of my life. Hopefully getting off a lot as well. Later I’ll be getting off to you screaming as well.” The third man chuckling to himself but knowing everyone in the basement could hear him. 

“Sorry to cut this short, but Stiles I think it is time to end this don’t you?” the first man said; looking over at the other two. The man walked up to stiles and released him from the chains above him. With his hands still handcuffed, he dropped to the floor with a thud. Grunting at the pain that washed through him. Overhead he could make out whines from one of the wolves. Stiles didn’t look over but when one of the men reached down to pick him up, he realised that yes, he was going to die tonight there was no question about that. He couldn’t leave them here. He had to help them. 

Lifting him up and following the other two men to the stairs, the man didn’t turn around when stiles tried to kick out at the battery that hopefully powered the cables connected to Erica and Boyd. Stiles thought that the man must just think that stiles was trying to get free.

Before they could drag him up the stairs, stiles looked over to Erica and Boyd, not making eye contact but letting them know he was talking to them.

“Guys keep strong and you’ll be fine. I’m sure that it’s not going to last for much longer.” Stiles said making sure to look at the battery. Hopefully they realise that it should run out of power soon and they’ll be able to be free. 

Before he could say anything else, he was being manhandled up the stairs and out the house though the side door and straight into a van. Hoping that they could get out and be able to go back to the pack. He prayed for it to happen because if they were the only ones that could make it out alive tonight, stiles hoped his efforts weren’t in vein. Stiles suddenly feel a pain to his temple and blacks out.  
== ==  
Stiles wakes up, at the sound of an engine stopping and movement of the men. His head felt groggy. A hand grabs his arm pulling him up and yanking him out of the van. As he starts walking his mind comes slowly back to him, all the stuff that these men had done to him, and as he turns around to look at them, he could see the guns in their hands. He stops suddenly, heart racing, not knowing how he is going to get out of this situation. He doesn’t think that sarcasm is going to save him now. Noticing that stiles is now fully aware of what I going to happen one of the men presses hi gun at Stiles’ back and orders him to keep moving. Wanting to get a plan of action before he is murdered, he obeys. 

They walk for the next 10 minutes or so. Realistically it was the men walking and stiles trying not to fall on his ass. When they reach a clearing, the men stopped.  
“Okay I think here is far enough. Here your father would still be able to find you, but it would take at least a few days to do so, even with the werewolves helping. Or what’s left of them after Gerald has taken care of them. Maybe he’ll keep Scott alive so his granddaughter can finish the job off for him.” One of the men said. The moon light shines a new light onto the men that had taken everything away from him. They looked like normal people. Not cruel, not murderers, not almost rapists, just normal people, with normal lives. 

Looking down at his body, Stiles can see all the cuts. Some are deep, some are shallow. On his left thigh his skin burnt from the acid they’d poured on him. Sore to the touch. Though it didn’t feel like his body anymore. He felt violated. That he wanted to shed this skin and grow a new one. Bruising littered his lower half of his body, on his hips and face. Only then did he realise that he still had no clothes on apart from boxers. And no shoes; he’d walked in the preserve with no shoes or socks on. He had become numb to the pain he felt in his feet. He was cold, wet and just wanted to go home and celebrate.

“Take your boxers off.” One of the men ordered. When Stiles didn’t move, too wrapped up in his own mind, the man that spoke grabbed Stiles and flung him onto the ground. The wet grass stuck into some of his cuts and he whined at the pain.

“Ohh please do that again Stiles but maybe instead of whining I want to hear you scream.” The man taunted him. 

“Please don’t do this, please.” Stiles whimpered to the men. Begging them to stop all of this and let him go home. His thoughts wondered to his dad and what Stiles death would do to him. What finding his body would do to him? How the Sheriff couldn’t look after his own son. He would blame himself. Give in to the bottle again. Become the shell of the man he as for a year after his Stiles’ mother had died. 

Stiles didn’t blame him one bit. In fact, he blamed himself, for not telling his dad about werewolves and hunter and the supernatural. How all of this could have been avoided if he had just told him. He couldn’t leave his father alone in the world. Stiles couldn’t. it was him and his dad facing the world together  
Stiles could feel the man above him. Pressing into his back so he was crushed into the ground more. Making the cuts bleed even more, opening them up. Pushing back, he started kicking and flailing his arms all over the place to try and know the man off him. 

“Guys don’t just stand there, hold him down.” The man yelled to the other two hunters. They knelt and grabbed a body part. One was holding down his legs while the other held his arms above his head. They couldn’t stop him screaming though. They saw no point in it, no one was going to hear anyway. They were in the middle of nowhere. And even if the wolves could hear him it seemed that they were doing something better with their time then trying to find and save stiles.  
When the man on top of his hips started to pull down Stiles’ boxers, he stopped screaming, his throat raw and cried instead. 

Trying to think of something happy, Stiles thought of him and his dad sat in the diner they loved to go to on the weekend, if his dad didn’t have to go into work early that day. They would pile their plates of pancakes and syrup. The only time that Stiles allows his dad to eat that stuff. All other days of the week, he was on a strict diet of salads. 

No this isn’t the day that Stiles Stilinski is going to die. Or be raped. He was going to get out of this. To save his dad the grief. To be strong, for his mum. As stiles thought at a warm fuzzy feeling started in the bottom of his stomach. It grew and grew, until it felt like his whole body was on fire with the intense heat. However, it wasn’t a painful heat but a soothing one. 

His body erupted with heat that seemed to pass to the men holding him down and on top of him. He could hear their screams, pulling off him and running around trying to stop the flames. Whatever, they did though didn’t seem to work and their screams seemed to die out as quick as they started. 

Stiles felt drained, hollow even. Pulling himself up, he saw the men no more than three meters away all burnt to a crisp. Unrecognisable. Getting to his feet his stumbled over to them, he reached out to touch one of the bodies, but as he did some of warmth came back to him. Wanting to feel whole again. He went to the other two and did the same. 

“How did that happen. Was it me? Did I just kill three men? Sure, they were murderers, but that means so am I. I’m no better than them.” Stiles said to himself in complete shock. He needed to get away. The stench of burnt bodies finally catching up with him. Turning to the direction they walked into the clearing, Stiles ran as fast as he could away from the bodies. That he murdered. Typical his dad the sheriff and he’s a murderer. Not thinking straight, he trips over a root of a tree. And lands heavily on the ground. Unable to keep it all in. he threw up his stomach. Just thinking of the smell made him dry heave. 

Scrambling to his feet he needed to get out of the preserve as fast as possible. Tearing his way through the tree he stumbled onto the road where they parked the van. Luckily the van wasn’t too far away, and he was able to make it to there and then he realised he didn’t have a key to get in.

Hey man can I have your keys to the van before I roast you alive. Does that sound fair? Stiles thought to himself. However, being the researcher for the supernatural had its perks, and one time in his web spiral, he had learnt how to hotwire a car. Wow better add grand theft auto to his criminal record now I’ve a murderer.  
He broke into the van then hotwired it and set off. Only when he was at least a couple of miles away from the preserve that he felt he could breathe again. That he had gotten out alive and had now got powers. True them powers had caused the deaths of three hunter, but maybe he could become useful in the pack. Less of a liability.  
He heard a buzz from the seat next to him. Looking down he saw a leather jacket. Very Derek. Out of curiosity he checked the pockets of the jacket and found his phone. Were they going to plant the phone back on him after they’d killed him or were, they going to keep it as a memory of him? He saw the phone light up and Scott’s name on the screen saying he had messaged him. 

He pulled over in the road to check the message, to find that there were 6 missed calls from his dad. Which made his heart clench at the thought of where his dad had thought he’d been all this time. Also, there were 3 messages from Scott that read:

10:15-where are you Siles. Jacksons alive and all the pack are trying to help him. Come NOW. Bring Lydia.  
10:20-stiles answer me this isn’t funny. Come to the warehouse and bring Lydia now.  
10:22-WTF stiles. Get here fast, bring Lydia!!

Well that was a turn of events. Now Jacksons alive again and he needs to get Lydia to save him, stiles guessed. 

Stiles rushed home to grab some clothes considering he was only in his boxers still. That had dried cum left on it. Reaching his house he was so relieved that his dad out.from the messages that stiles had listened to he was at the station after an emergency will a robbery or something. Stiles had texted him once he got to his house saying he got nervous after all th attnsion and just had to get away. Letting him know his phone had died and hadn’t been able to answer the calls. He apoligied but letting jis dad know that he didn’t have to rush back, and that stiles was going to just crash. 

That is all that stiles wanted to do. 

He went into his room and grabbed a new pair of boxers. Shredding out of the pair he wore he decided that he was going to burn them as soon as he got back. Then pulling out a clean pair of jeans and a plaid shirt and top. He as out the house in under 10 minutes. 

Rushing back into his car not thinking about the whine he made when his back brushed the SUV’s seat in the car. His mind was on saving his pack. With that thought Stiles turns on the engine and speeds to get this mess sorted out. His needs now didn’t matter it was all about everyone else. Not that he was still bleeding from the cuts across his body or the pain in his leg from the acid. This was about saving pack. And pack comes first. 

But how wrong Stiles was about how much of the pack he was…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Stiles escapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone!  
> Can't believe that so many people have looked at my work. I really didn't think it would happen.  
> I know my work is like some others but I hope that after this chapter, it moves into different take on the series.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Driving to Lydia’s, Stiles recounted what had happened in the last few hours. He had scored the winning goal in the game, kidnapped, tortured, nearly raped, found he had magic. Stiles believes that it’s a night that he wouldn’t forget.

He knew before from Scott’s boss Deaton, that he had something called a spark. However, Deaton was a very secretive man, Stiles didn’t know what that meant. On the night at the club he had stretched the mountain ash to fit around the whole club, was a bit different than burning three men alive. Like he did tonight.  
All of that had to do with the supernatural, maybe not the goal but he couldn’t be too careful to what Scott had helped him with. He thought he was just a human. Weak and defenceless, but now he has every right to be part of this world as Scott and the rest of the pack. 

Which Lydia would have to get to know? Considering that they needed her to help save Jackson. 

It just means that Stiles must be the one to tell her. 

As on queue he arrives at Lydia’s house. Forcing himself out of his car and being careful not to twist his body to reopen the cuts on his body. He didn’t want to talk about what happened to him. Ever.

Thankfully Lydia opened the door when he rang the doorbell. He wouldn’t know what to do if her mum had been there. Hey Mrs Martin, I can I borrow Lydia to save her boyfriend that was dead until an hour ago? Stiles thought to himself. 

Lydia did look worn though. Not like the perfect, stunning Lydia Martin. She wore no makeup, but honestly what time was it, the last time he had checked had been when he had just finished the game and that was like 7:30. 

Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying a lot. Though her face was of concern. Not surprising, stiles was at her door. 

“Stiles, what are you doing here at - 12:45?” Lydia questioned as she checked her watch. Which was reasonable, but what shocked him the most was that it wasn’t that late. He hadn’t been taken for very long it just seemed like he was there for days. Not giving up any information about the pack, to Gerald and his crew. Nope he isn’t going to think that those crew were out in the preserve bunt to a crisp because of stiles. 

“I’ll explain in the car. Basically, Jacksons alive and we need your help to save him.” Stiles blurted out. Pleading with her to just get in the car.  
The change in emotion that went through Lydia’s face when he said that made him even doubt himself and telling the truth. The final emotion on her face though was determination. 

“Give me a minute to sort myself out. But I better get a full explanation Stiles.” She replied and Stiles felt a wave of relief wash over him. She turned around and ran through the house. Coming back 5 minutes later to Stiles waiting in the car. If she was confused as to why he wasn’t in the jeep, she didn’t show it. He was relieved, he couldn’t cope having to come up with a lie right now. 

Stiles didn’t know here to start. So, he started where he fitted into all of this. The night that Scott got bit. It was night that changed so many people’s lives, and Stiles didn’t know how he would be able to ever leave this world now. 

As he got to the end of explanation (only missing out of what happened to him that night) they arrived at the warehouse that Scott had texted him. There were howls coming out of the building so there was no time to get out of the car and try and find the entrance. Stiles rammed the car into the wall of the warehouse. It wasn’t his car to care about, so he didn’t worry about the damage he caused. 

Lydia rushed out of the car, she ran forward straight into the battle that was going on, while stiles hung back watching everything unfold.  
She ran straight to the Kanima, shouting at him that she loves him and couldn’t see herself with anyone else. Stiles should have been jealous that she had basically said that Jackson was her soulmate and maybe his 10-year plan may never happen. But he hurt too much now to care. Stiles didn’t see her that way anymore, hell he doesn’t see anyone that way anymore. That part in him died with those men. 

At least there was no more Kanima and just another werewolf. But the need to check were Gerard is doesn’t slip past Stiles. He must know where he is.  
“Umm guys can I ask where Gerard is?” Stile’s voice trembles as he speaks, unable to keep his heart rate constant and to not let the possibility of the wolves to be able to pick up his pain. 

Everyone turns to him, but the least likely person says the answer>

“Why Stiles don’t you know, I mean come on. Do you really think anyone of us would believe that Scott had come up with that plan by himself? No, I don’t know where he is and hopefully I never will. It is always Scott and stiles. So, if he was working with Gerard so were you and I knew I couldn’t trust you. A human. A liability, can’t look after himself in a fight Stiles.”

“What do you mean Derek? Listen to my heartbeat. I’m no lying when I say I had no idea what Scott was doing. Please believe me.” Stiles pleaded. Looking into Derek’s eyes, wishing him to understand. 

“No, I don’t care, it’s all a lie.”

“Come on Derek I’m pack why would I do that to you?”

“I don’t know Stiles. But I know that it isn’t true. You aren’t pack and never will be. Go home and leave MY pack alone.” Derek roared, his eyes bright red. He looks like he could murder him. Grunting, Derek turned around and beckoned his pack to follow him. They all left apart from Scott. Okay so at least your best friend still cares for me Stiles thinks as Scott approaches him. 

“Stiles where were you? When I needed you, come on, was winning lacrosse so terrifying to you that you had to escape and leave all this shit for my pack to sort out? Just go home and leave us alone. You’ve done enough. Or should I say not enough.” Scott said. Not even waiting to hear a reply, Scott too turned and left Stiles alone in the warehouse. 

No one was there to see him break. To watch as his pack and friends abandoned him. All those things Gerard and those men had said were true. No one had defended him when Derek was saying the things. Not even Scott. 

That is what broke Stiles. Scott his best friend for 10 years had left him. Gone behind his back and worked for a man that had tortured stiles. He must have known what had happened to stiles and had done nothing about it. Or that he didn’t care enough to find him when there were more important things to worry about.  
Why had no one questioned why he wasn’t in his jeep or that there was bruising on his face and a split lip. What would he have to do to make them see me as anything more than human? Stiles thought to himself as there wasn’t anyone to hear him anyway.

Stiles didn’t even know if he was human. Those men couldn’t have lit on fire by themselves.

The warehouse was cold and eerie. Stiles knew he couldn’t stay in beacon hills. Not until he felt whole again. He had to leave. Didn’t want to see the pack again that alone bring back the feeling of betrayal, loss and pain. He couldn’t go back to school and pretend that everything was normal. Because it wasn’t hasn’t been for a long time, but now…

Now was the first time that Stiles felt out of place. That this town wasn’t his home anymore. His- the pack had taken everything from him. 

He couldn’t abandon his dad though. Or just he couldn’t leave without telling him where he’s going. With that in mind, Stiles gets back into the SUV and makes his way back to the school to pick up his jeep. 

Alone in the car and with his thoughts; Stiles thinks about where he is going to stay for at least the summer. 

Then as he pulled into the school car park, he realises that his mom had a brother. They used to be close while his mom was alive but haven’t spoken to each other since the funeral. Stiles needed to find him and hopefully persuade him to let him stay with him for the summer. 

Stiles got out of the car and walked over to his jeep. Taking in all the bumps and scrapes it has got. Realising that they are the same now, both battered and broken. Starting the engine on the third attempt stiles rolls out of the car park and drives to his house. 

Surprisingly his dad’s cruiser is on the drive, meaning his dad is home. Well no time like the present. Stiles thinks as he walks to the front door. By now Stiles knows he’s going to tell his dad everything. Or nearly everything. He doesn’t want to say what happened to him tonight to anyone. 

The lights are on as he enters so he knows his dad is up. 

“Dad? I need to talk to you.” Stiles calls into the house as he enters. 

“Hey kiddo what do you want to talk about?” his dad asks as he walks into the sitting room where stiles as already entered and sat on to couch. But as soon as he sees Stiles face, the sheriffs face darkens.

“What happened Stiles, and please no more lies.” His dad asks him with a grave face. 

“First off dad I will get to what happened but first I need to tell you everything. From the start and I know it will be hard to understand but please know that I’m telling the truth and that it wasn’t ever you fault.” Stiles replies to his dad. 

Looking down at his hands stiles tells his dad everything. How it all started off with at night in the preserve, to Lydia presenting her love to Jackson only 45 minutes ago. Leaving out what happened to him out, unable to come up with the right words to express what happened to him.

At the end stiles looks up to his dad. Scared that he will only see disappointment on his face. 

However, he doesn’t, his dad has almost relief on his face. At that reaction Stiles lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.  
“I want you to know Stiles that I believe you. As crazy as all of that was, I know you Stiles, you wouldn’t make something like that up. But it still doesn’t tell me what happened to you tonight Stiles.” His dad questioned.

“Ah yes. I was hoping you’d forget about that.” Stiles mumbles

“Stiles.” His dad quipped. 

“Fine I don’t really want to talk about it, but you know Gerard.” Stiles waited for his dad go through the names Stiles had just told him and to nod before continuing, “Well he kidnapped me from the game and took me to his house. He and three other men tortured me for a few hours and just as they were going to kill me in the preserve. I escaped and let me tell you dad I don’t even know what happened. But I drove home in their SUV -which is at the school if you wanted to know- sorted myself out and went to Lydia’s. You know the rest.” Stiles rambled. Not mentioning the near rape because Stiles would never tell anyone about it. It was his burden to carry alone. 

By the end the Sheriff looked like he wanted to murder someone. 

“I’m going to kill them Stiles where are they?” 

Stiles didn’t know that to say to that, he didn’t know if to tell his dad that he killed them but knowing that he was the Sheriff and Stiles couldn’t let his dad have to face covering it up for him. Stiles just said that he didn’t know where they were, but he didn’t want to think of them again and that his dad didn’t need to worry.  
At that his dad gets up from where he’s sitting and comes over to stiles and gives him a back breaking hug. Thankful he didn’t flinch away, but he did whine at the pain that his father’s hug is doing to his cuts and burns, he lets go.

Stiles looks at his dad and says “That’s why I need to get out of Beacon Hills for a while. I can’t be here dad. I know that it would be hard on both of us, but I need to leave, even if it is just for the summer. Could you please see if I could stay with Uncle Luke, I know we haven’t seen him since mum, but it would be nice to reconnect?”  
“If you feel that that’s what you want to do then I can get in contact with him. But being clear you have to ring me every day.” The Sheriff said to his son.  
“Is possible to go as soon as, I don’t want to see them for a while.”

“Of course, let me go and find his number and ring him up.” 

“Thanks dad.”  
\-------  
By the time the Sheriff had found the number and was on the phone to Stiles uncle, Stiles was up in his room. He was going over everything that had happened in the last 24 hours and realised that he should have seen the signs that he wasn’t pack. Derek had never invited him to a pack meeting, he only tagged along with Scott, and that was rare because Scott hadn’t hung out with Stiles for a while and he had only realised it. He wanted to become something that people feared. If he must learn about whatever had killed those men, then so be it. The power that was inside him.

He had been alone way before the thing with Gerard happened. And to think Stiles really thought they were coming to get him. To save him.  
He was alone and now he could finally accept it. Gerard was right about one thing and that was that they didn’t care about him. 

Stiles door opened revealing his dad,  
“I’ve spoken to Luke and he doesn’t mind you staying with him. But he does say that you have to get a job to pay for your own things as the job at the pub doesn’t pay enough for two people. He’ll pick you up tomorrow at 9:00 am so you have to be ready.”

“Thanks for this dad I really need it, I’ll ring every day and just know that this doesn’t mean you get to eat all the greasy food you want.”  
“Haha I’m the police you can’t police me.” His father laughs as he closes the door. 

Stiles chuckling to himself grabs his duffle bag from under the bed and sets to work organising his clothes on what he wants to take. Though Stiles wants to reinvent himself while he was away, which meant new clothes to match. So, he picks all the clothes out his wardrobe and takes them downstairs and throws them in the bin. He didn’t want anything to associate with his old life. He wants to start a new one. He walked back upstairs to sort out the rest of his stuff to take.

A photo of him when he was younger, with his mum and dad in the garden. The day it was taken was at a barbecue that his parents had held, when his mum was first was diagnosed. She wanted a photo to remember her family by when thing got bad. True that it didn’t work and when she got really bad she couldn’t remember him and thought that he was going to murder her. Stiles never told anyone that not even his father. He never told him that she had attacked Stiles when he was only eight. Stiles had broken his arm which he just blamed it on tripping over his own feet to his dad and the nurses.

Or when his dad got worse after his mother died. Finding himself in the bottom of a bottle every night. He nearly lost his job at the station because he would come in drunk or hungover more times or not. But after about 3 months of this Stiles couldn’t take it anymore and had to stop his dad. since then there hasn’t been a drop of alcohol in their house.

So, Stiles had to grow up the day his mother had died. In a way a part of him had died that day with his mother, and again evening too. 

He wanted to take the photo with him. So, he placed it carefully in the bag, passing the frame with a picture of the pack Stiles had taken before Erica and Boyd had gone missing. They were all laughing and for the first time Stiles looked at that photo with disgust as he was the one to take it. He wasn’t in it, and he hated it. Like he hated then. placing all the necessities in it like toothbrush and underpants and socks. He didn’t need to get new ones. 

He realised he had all packed he sat back on the bed and for the first time he had checked his phone. There were no new notifications to tell him that anyone cared.  
He laid in bed and prayed for sleep, but he couldn’t every time he closes his eyes he sees the men, what they were about to do to him. 

He lays there for hours. Just thinking the night away. Before he realised it was already eight in the morning and he had to get ready to leave Beacon Hills. 

Getting up he stumbles to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. It had been a long day. He looked in the mirror in the bathroom, his reflection didn’t look like some innocent child any more he had changed and was going to change again. His cuts and burns ache and trying not to reopen them he does his daily routine.  
Once he had finished, he went back into his room to get ready for the day and the drive ahead. 

By 8:30 he was ready to go ad went downstairs to see his dad. He was in the kitchen making breakfast. Well breakfast being the coffee machine and putting pop tarts in the toaster. 

They talked about everything and nothing at the same time, passing the time tighter like father and soon should. When they hear the doorbell, they didn’t know how to react. The Sheriff moved to the door and opened it.

In the doorway stood a man that looked like is uncle but like 10 years older. He was still probably late twenties early thirties. He was brown haired like stiles and his mother and coffee coloured eyes, but six food and pure muscle. he looked like a man you don’t want to mess with. Understandable if his job is a bouncer at a club.  
“Gosh you’ve changed stiles. Not surprising since the last time I saw you was when you were eight. Ready to go I’ve got to be at work tonight and I need to have a nap first.” His uncle chuckled to the Sheriff and Stiles. 

“Yeah I’m ready let me just say bye.” Stiles replied.

Turning to his dad he hugs like this could be the last hug they share and walks to the car. It was a SUV like the one from last night. His chest begins to feel tight and stopped walking. 

He couldn’t let that night drive his life, so he shakes his head and continues to walk to the car. Once his uncle come to the car after his quick chat to his dad. 

“Not much Stiles in that bag of yours. What have you got in there?” Luke questioned 

“The necessities. I want to reinvent myself while I’m there and you can’t do that with the same clothes, now can you?” Stiles quipped back. Laughing as they get in the car and as they pull out the drive, Stiles waves to his dad goodbye and to his home and Beacon Hills altogether. Yes, his wounds still hurt. A lot. However, he didn’t want to think of them. He was finally free, even if it is just for the summer.

When he returns the pack won’t know what hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next few are in the summer before school stars again. Never realised that in America, summer holidays last like 10 weeks. that's crazy!!  
> anyway. hope that next chapter will be out before the new year or just after.  
> love you all :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles spends the first few days at his uncles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guy like this chapter, I really enjoyed exploring the relationship between Stiles and Luke.  
> Can't believe the incredible feedback and leave comments on how I need too improve too.  
> Kudos are appreciated.  
> :)

The journey to LA was long but filled with constant chatting. Stiles and his uncle hadn’t talked in over 9 years but if you met them in that car it was like no time had been missed with them and they were as thick as thieves. They passed time chatting about everything and nothing at the same time. Stiles had learnt that his uncle had a girlfriend but due to his job they broke up because he worked nights and it just didn’t fit with her plans. He was getting ready to propose as well.   
Luke had found out that the love of Stiles like had confessed her undying love to someone lese and that stiles realised that he didn’t really like Lydia he just liked the idea of her. 

Stopping off once to get more gas and to pick up snacks for the road they got to LA in 6 hours.

Before they knew it uke was pulling up o his apartment complex. It was very modern, and Stiles could see the attraction of living in the city.

Luke parked the car and got out. Beckoning Stiles to do the same thing. They walked into the reception and went straight to the elevator and up to the 6 floor. As Luke opened the door to his apartment stiles wondered in and was amazed by how modern it was. How could his uncle be so young yet could afford an apartment in the city centre and on the 6 floor and still get all the new technology in is place. 

It was open planned with the kitchen and living room only an island between the two. There were rooms coming off round the sides of the lounge. Being the bedrooms and bathrooms.

It was all white walled. The furniture is sleek, and colour coordinated. It was like his uncle had had it designed for him. 

“Swanky place you’ve got yourself. Remind me what you do again Luke?” Stiles askes as he throws himself on the sofa. Admiring the 60-inch TV o the wall opposite.  
“Well I didn’t feel that I could really tell your dad what I did because he wouldn’t approve of it. I own a club downtown; it’s doing well to say it’s been open only 4 years.” His uncle laughed at Stiles childish actions. Walking into the kitchen section that was next to the sitting room. 

Coming back with a few leaflets of take away food. 

“Here pick what you want to eat. Here’s $20 to spend on whatever you want. The remotes there for the TV, find whatever you want on there. I going to take a nap before going to work tonight.” His uncle passed Stiles the leaflets and walked into a room leading off the from where Stiles was sitting.

Leaving Stiles to wonder around the apartment, Stiles found another bedroom which didn’t have any personal things in it. Claimed it as his own for the next few months. He placed his bag on the bed and went to unpack. He realised that he really didn’t bring a lot. He was unpacked in less than twenty minutes. He picked up the leaflets and went back into the living room. 

Looking through them, he decided to go for pizza. It was easy to eat and now that he didn’t with his dad he could eat all the greasy food as he liked. He grabbed his phone and checked for notifications, again there was nothing. Sending a text to his dad saying they got to apartment safe.

He dialled the pizza place and offered a pepperoni pizza. He trekked into the bathroom and took his top off and looked as his naked torso. There were so many cuts, but thankfully they were all clean and looked like they were going to heal fine and only scar. The burns were still very sore, but they also didn’t look too bad. At least I’ll have some battle scars to make me look more dangerous. Stiles thought to himself.

As he emerged from the bathroom the doorbell ringed to sound that the pizza arrived. He picked up the money and walked to the door. Opening it to reveal the delivery man with a large pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni. It was deserved after everything he had been through. 

As he had switched on the tv and flicking through channels that he wasn’t really paying attention to, his uncle comes out of his room, to see Stiles lounging on the sofa. Half a pizza on the table and a can of soda that stiles must have gotten out of the refrigerator. He was wearing a back buttoned up shirt blue washed out jeans. He Snatched a slice of pizza from the box as he walked past and to the front door. 

“I’m off out to work for the evening. I’m assuming you’ve found your room?” he waited for Stiles to look up from the tv and nodded at him. “Good, ill be getting back about 3 in the morning- so you know don’t wait up for me.” His eyes crinkled as a he spoke, smile appearing on his face. “We’ll go to and get you some clothes tomorrow and you can start looking for a job.”

“Dad said I needed to get a job because yours cant afford two people, but I can say by looking round this apartment that isn’t true, is it?” Stiles commented as his uncle was putting on his jacket to leave.

“I mean yes I could afford it and no you don’t have to pay for food or the clothes tomorrow.” Stiles was about to argue but Luke continued before he could. “Take it as overdue Christmas and birthday presents. But what would you be doing all summer if you didn’t have a job. Lazing around all day, you could have done that back at your home. No, you came here for a reason, and I don’t need to know it if you don’t want me to but hopefully we will get to a point where you can tell me. And getting a job is beneficial for all of us involved.” 

“Okay that makes sense.” Stiles replies and says goodbye to his uncle.

When stiles woke up the next morning, he forgot where he was for a moment. All he could see was darkness. Stiles thought he was back in the basement and his chest became tight and his breath became short. 

After what seemed like hours, he could finally catch his breath and the passing of the panic attack was wearing off. Stile had to keep reminding himself that he wasn’t there anymore an that no one can hurt him anymore, and those men had died.

He hops out of bed to see it is 7:00 am in the morning so his friends would be going back to school today for the first time after the events at the warehouse. He hopes that he will at least get some form of communication that his ex-friends have realised that he isn’t there and wants to find out why. 

Walking straight into the bathroom and into the shower. As the water pours over his injuries the pain was excruciating but they needed to be washed to make sure they don’t get infected. He washes over them whining as he does so.

When he finishes, he grabs the clothes, he brought in there and puts them on. 

His final time wearing his trusty plaid over shirt and chinos. He didn’t want to be that person anymore. That Stiles died with those men. He wants to be stronger.   
As he walks out of the bathroom, he was met with his Uncle stood in the kitchen. When Luke saw him he grabbed a coffee mug from the cupboard. Pouring them both a fresh mug of coffee from the coffee machine. 

“Thanks Luke” Stiles said as he nurses his drink. Walking round the island to sit on one of the seats. 

“You ready for today to get you some new clothes because mate I’m so pleased you came to me for that because if that’s what you wear normally, I can understand why you’d want to change.” His Uncle said looking up from the magazine he was reading. “I’ll be ready in a bit just got to have a shower. Don’t want to be smelling like booze all day.” Luke chuckled as stiles laughed along too.

“That’s chill I’ll just be watching some Netflix or something.” Stiles comments. 

His uncle finishes his coffee and places it in the dishwasher. Then walks to the bathroom.

When he emerges about 20 minutes later. He wore skinny black jeans that fitted well, matched with a grey Henley, topped off with a brown bomber jacket. You wouldn’t believe that Stiles and his uncle were even related. 

“You ready to go?” his uncle says as he walks to put his shoes on. Picking up his keys from the sideboard.

“Yeah let’s do this!” Stiles chimes as he follows Luke.

They walked out of the apartment and get into the car. Stiles does miss his jeep, but he doesn’t need it. 

They drove to the middle of the city where all the clothe shops are. As they reached the stores Stiles starts getting nervous. He hadn’t ben out for shopping for clothes in years, since the year before starting high school. 

Stiles didn’t used to care what he wore. He saw them as a necessity not a luxury. With his dads’ job they wouldn’t be able to afford much, but now he wants to not hide in shadows any more. Or behind Scott. Stiles wanted to be his own man. 

As they arrive at the shops, Stiles doesn’t know where to start. 

Luckily, Luke has already set off to the first shop. A they enter, stiles and Luke start collecting clothes that they both like, that stiles would wear. 

As they finish and Stiles goes to try them all on, Stiles notices a leather jacket, that had crazy designs all over and had studded shoulders. It reminded of Derek, but this one was way cooler. 

But the price of it was $150, and that was way out of his budget even with Luke pitching in. He walked past and straight to the fitting rooms. Luke didn’t miss the way Stiles looked at that jacket though. 

Stiles first tried on a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees. Matched with a grey t-shirt and biker boots. When he looks in the mirror, he looks pretty dam good considering that he still had cuts that will scar uneven and burn marks across the side of his body. 

As he continues to try stuff on, he realises that his style is beginning to change. Gone are the graphic tees he’d wear under a plaid shirt, now stiles wore jeans that hugged him tight and jackets that not even Jackson could pull off. Stiles felt comfortable in them and was still able to move in them without feeling restricted.   
As he was getting changed back into the clothes, he came in wearing, stiles passed the cloths to Luke to pay for. He still couldn’t believe that Luke was doing that for him, he was going to pay Luke back for them at some point. 

“Stiles I have got some clothes you can try out so you don’t-” Luke says as he comes in the fitting room to pass over the clothes he has just bought when he stops. Staring at the bandaged-up Stiles that didn’t have his top on. 

Stiles unknown to this turns around to find out why Luke had stopped talking. Only then realising that he didn’t have a top on, and Luke could see all the injuries he had. The cuts that were bleeding through the bandages and the burns that look all charred.

Grabbing the t shirt from Luke stiles looks at him petrified at what he is going to say.

“It doesn’t mean anything; I’ll tell you what happened but not here. Can we go back to yours first?” Stiles questions.

“Don’t think you’ll be getting off what happened, but sure I’ll order Chinese takeout for when we get back because I can starving.” Luke says staring at tiles, before leaving the fitting rooms. 

It takes Stiles a while to compose himself because he thought that he could get through these next few weeks without having to think about it again.

When he emerges wearing the new clothes, he tried on first, Luke ushers him out the door and straight into the car.

\-----  
The drive back was silent, apart from the radio that was playing on a low volume. Arriving g back at the apartment block the takeout guy was waiting at the bottom to be let in. so Luke paid for the food, that he had ordered for Stiles while he was in the fitting rooms. 

They went up to the apartment, opened the door and Stiles went straight to the couch. Not even thinking of the food that Luke had placed on the table and was helping himself to a plateful. 

“I may seem chill about this Stiles, but I am definitely not. I did as you wished and waited until we got here to speak, so speak.” Luke says as he sat on the sofa, noticing that Stiles was as far to the other end of it as possible. 

To that Stiles whines not wanting to have to be called crazy by a family member. 

“Just start off by telling me if it was your dad and that’s the reason you wanted to leave.” Luke questioned with a look of pain on his face.

“No, it wasn’t dad, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you what really happened. You’d think I’m crazy.” Stiles mumbled but Luke being able to catch every word.   
“There are little things that I won’t believe in life Stiles and what you are going to tell me, I am going to believe.” The pain on Luke’s face made Stiles want to cry. In the space of a day Stiles felt as though he could tell he uncle everything that happened. Even the supernatural side of it and what he didn’t tell his dad as well. 

So, he started talking about everything. From the beginning all the way to the night before he came to say at Luke’s. He didn’t stop until it had all ben said. The takeout been forgotten. 

By the end, the only think that Luke could say to it all was:

“Scott is a dick!” which made Stiles half chuckle Half sob. Thinking of how his friend could betray him like that.

“Oh Stiles, no one should ever go through that.” Luke said as he was almost in tears.

“Thanks, but I just want to let it go and not think of it again. I want to get better. And I need to learn how to control myself so that doesn’t happen again.” Stiles said into his lap. He was curled up at the end couch, trying to take up as little room as possible. 

“Stiles it wasn’t your fault-” 

“Yes, it was. I killed them.” Stiles butted in.

“No, it wasn’t you Stiles and you need to know that. Look I was going to get in contact with you when you turned 18. At that age we come into age with our powers. The whole of your mother’s family is like us and we knew that you would too.” Luke says but judging by the look that stiles was giving him, he didn’t understand. So, Luke elaborated.

“Stiles I’m like you, the whole family is.” 

By the way that Stiles eyes lit up, Luke continued:

“Every creature has a spark, as your vet said that you have. However, for us it is a bit different, a human has a Spark but cannot tap into its potential, supernatural creatures like werewolves can harness part of their spark but not fully. Some more than others. We,” Luke points to Stiles and himself. “are called Magia, originating from out Polish ancestors. We have the capacity to harness all the spark in us. Obviously like other supernatural creatures, there have been Magia that can harness it all but there are others that utilize less of our Spark. There isn’t really any knowledge of how we came about, just that we’re here. It has been that way for generations.  
“We are able to do anything that we put our minds to, with sheer will power. Before you can ask, no there was nothing any one of us that could have done to save her. There are obviously there are limitations. We can’t bring people back from the dead, and we can heal to a certain decree, if we could perform miracles, we would all be doctors or surgeons. That’s why we couldn’t save your mum. Doesn’t mean we didn’t try, she just got too bad." Luke sighed.

“That’s why I’m shocked that you have gained your powers before the normal age. When that happens, it means that you are going to be one powerful Magia Stiles.” Luke smiled at Stiles.

“So, I know all about the supernatural and the creatures that go bump in the night. Now you have got your powers you are going to be a target for the rest of your life. We are the only Magia family in the world, so we are rare. Creatures and people want to control us. I can teach you everything I know to protect you and make sure you won’t ever have to be in that position again, stiles.”

By the end of Luke’s speech stiles had moved over from the end of the couch and was listening to every word that Luke had said. Luke leans in and embraces Stiles in a fatherly hug where stiles was whimpering into Luke’s shoulder. 

“You are the best uncle, Luke. I’d love to learn everything you know. I want to learn how to fight with my Magia as you put it and physically.” Stiles said as they moved back away from each other.

“Well I’m your only uncle so shut up.” Luke chuckled.

“I can heal your injuries if you want, they will scar but you wear those scars with pride. You need to believe that they haven’t broken you, if they had you wouldn’t been here. Prove that they don’t hold anything over you anymore.” Luke comments to Stiles. 

Stiles wiped the snot away from all the crying and nodded. He wanted to see with his own eyes if his uncle was telling the truth, and wasn’t making all this up.  
Suddenly a white light appeared from Luke’s hands, it wasn’t a bright light it was a warm glow that felt like a warm sensation spreading through his body. Shades of white, silver and gold specks started flowing up from Luke’s hands and towards stiles. It didn’t feel wrong, it felt like everything was finally ready and he was in tune with his body.

Focusing on the injuries on his body. He could feel the skin mending itself. The pull of the scar tissue being sewn together. Maybe this is what healing feels like for the werewolves? Stiles thinks as his body is starting to feel much lighter and loser. 

When the glow had disappeared, Stiles felt free. He pulled up the side of his shirt where some of the cuts are, and he only saw realised red lines where the cuts used to be. The burns had scared the same as they were already, but he could twist his torso without pain radiating through his body.

Stiles gazed up at Luke with awe. His eyes bright. The first time Luke had seen life in his nephews face since bringing him back into his life. 

“Ohhh, you have to show me how to do that dude.” Stiles laughed, jumping up off the couch and spinning around. 

“Haha I will, and so much more but promise you don’t call me dude again.” Luke snorted at Stiles' antics. 

“Scouts honour that I will never call you dude again if you teach me everything.” Stiles mock salutes. Does a lap round the apartment before flinging himself back onto the sofa. 

“Good, now I know we went shopping for clothes today and they were your presents, but I had to get that jacket I saw you spying at the back of the store. Now I know it was a bit pricey, so I thought you could pay me back half when you start earning money from the job you find. And you are going to grow your hair out right, because having it buzz cut is nice and all, but the hair doesn’t match the new style.” Luke comments to stiles how his happily taking the jacket and putting it on. It was a bit baggy, but Stiles knew with all the work Luke and him are going to put in this summer it will fit perfect by the end. 

“Oh, before I forget your mother wanted me to give this to you when you turned of age.” Luke get up and went into his room before appearing with a necklace of some kind. As he gets closer Stiles could see that on it was a pendent. It was back gem but the colours in it seemed to dance like fire through it. There was every colour you could think of. And tight in the centre there was a symbol. The letter M on a yellow flame that the tops of the flames too did dance around, creating an illusion that the pendent was alive.

“This was your mothers. On it lies our family crest, it represents the Magia that came before us. A bit of each Magia’s magic that had it before, is infused into it making it a very powerful pendent. When you first touch it a piece of your spark will transfer into the pendent; letting you be one with it. Each one of the family has one and it is passed down through generations. Possessing the power to connect with each other and we can sense if one of us is in danger. They don’t have to come as a necklace and if you choose you can have it as something else.” Luke said as he sat back on the couch. 

“It is beautiful, if my mum had it as a necklace I will to. If you are meant to keep it on all the time where is yours?” Stiles asks.

Without saying anything Luke moves his left hand closer to Stiles showing off a ring that had the same gemstone in it as the necklace. 

“When I pass this to you will feel a stinging sensation, but it will only last a moment. The time depends on how much energy you have in you.” Luke says as he passes stiles the pendent.

As soon as stiles touches it, the pain was too much. He leans back into the sofa and squeezes his eyes shut to help with the pain. Stinging sensation bullshit stiles thinks. His chest becomes tight and he suddenly feels like he can’t breathe anymore. A cloud of darkness comes around him, swallowing him into it. Though it wasn’t darkness at all but all the colours that lay in the pendent and he felt as though he could see everything. He felt lost in the peacefulness of the nothing less that Stiles just let it swirl around him. 

As he opens his eyes again not knowing how long it was since he had closed them. Everything had become clearer, sharper. Like the healing but he now felt like he more at peace with himself. 

“How long was I out?” Stiles questions when he looks over and sees Luke reading a book that Stiles had noticed he had out before. 

“About 20 minutes. God kid you have got some power in you I can tell you that.” Luke says as he puts down the book.

“Really I couldn’t tell how long I was out, but it only felt short.” Stiles comments.

“Yeah usually it only lasts for a few minutes at most.” Luke says. 

“Is it possible for us to grow hair with our Magia?” Stiles asks as he places the necklace on.

Luke looks at him questionably before nodding. “We can do anything except what I told you. I have never done it myself, but I couldn’t see why not.”  
“How do you do it then?”

“Just think about what you want to do and there will be a warmth in your stomach that you will feel, reach for it. And he if it goes wrong, I can just fix it” Luke says, turning to sit facing Stiles.

So, Stiles reaches for the warmth he felt that night with the men. It felt like a little flame in his chest and he latched into it. It almost felt as though Stiles was feeding the fire and he just kept thinking about growing his hair. 

After a few minutes of nothing happening, and Stiles felt like giving up. A burst of light appeared from his hands; the same as what happened to Luke when he healed Stiles. The light wasn’t white but a lilac colour. It was only small, but it was something, Stiles could have screamed with joy because for the first time he was controlling his powers. 

Judging by the look on Luke’s face, he was as shocked as Stiles was.

With that he kept feeding the fire in his chest until the light was rounds about the size of his hand. 

At that point Stiles could feel his hair growing and he moved onto thinking about what he wanted his hair to look like. He didn’t want it short but then not too long. He wanted it able to run his hands through it but not be too much hassle in the morning. With the picture of what he wanted his hair to look like. He set to work with the light to create the hair. 

Once the light had disappeared Stiles got up to have a look in the mirror in the bathroom. The reflection in the mirror looked completely different to the boy that looked in it earlier that day. Gone are the cuts and the buzz cut hair. In their absence stood a man that was stronger. His hair stuck up at different angles. It looked effortless yet styled and his eyes seemed to shine. 

“Jesus Stiles, I’ve never read about anyone that could have done that first try.” Luke says has he comes up behind him in the mirror.

“What happened when you first tried to use your spark?” Stiles questions while looking at Luke through the mirror.

“That was a disaster, I tried to throw water at your mother in a glass, she had just told me that she was leaving our world behind to start a new one with a human. Even if I was eighteen, it still hurt. As I tried to throw the water, it backfired back at me and the water hit me in the face.” Luke snorted, as he thought of that fond memory. Maybe not at the time but Luke had realised that he needed to fid the happiness in all memories of his sister. 

Luke checks his watch to see the time and without saying anything bolts it out of the bathroom. Only then does Stiles see the clock and realise that Luke is going to be late to work if he doesn’t hurry. 

“Hey Luke, I don’t want to be alone right now after everything. Is it possible to come to work with you? I won’t bother you at all. Please?” Stiles asks.

“Sure, but we’ve got to go now so just get that jacket on and come on.” Luke says as he grabs his keys from the pot near the door. Stiles doesn’t need to be told twice he shoved the jacket on and ran after Luke out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if the Polish is wrong I looked it up online.   
> hopefully the next chapter will be out in the next couple of days  
> xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG thanks so much guys for sticking with this story. I love writing it and hope you enjoy reading it that much too!   
> Love you all  
> I have exams coming up in the next month so don't know when I will be able to post some new chapters, but they will come out don't worry.   
> enough of me talking and on with the story ;)

As thy reached to club there were already people queuing outside to be let in. stiles had guessed it was popular but not so much that people were waiting an hour before the opening time. As they drive round the back, Luke parks the car stops the engine. The car park nearly full of cars already.

“Look stiles I know you are not of age yet, but it is a club so you can drink but I am not expecting to be dragging a drunk stiles back home okay?” Luke says as he turns around to face stiles.

“Don’t worry Luke, I won’t drink too much.” Stiles laughs as he gets out the car. 

Luke follows him out but takes up the front as they move to the back door to get into the building. They enter a hallway which lead to several rooms off on both sides. Stiles nearly ran into a girl that seemed to work at the club.

She wore a black lace crop top that barely covered everything paired with black leather shorts. If you could even call them that. A pair of black sparkly thigh high boots, and numerous necklaces around her neck. Her hair was an electric blue shade. Tied back into a high ponytail. Making her already breath-taking appearance even more striking. She was still an inch or two smaller than stiles, even with the boots giving her a boost.

“Hiya Raven, this is my nephew Stiles, he’s staying with me for the summer.” Luke comments over his shoulder as they move into a room on the right-hand side of the hallway. Seeming to be his office. It was a small room but seemed to be able to have everything needed in it. There was a large desk in the middle of the room made from mahogany. While there as a chair behind that looked simple compared to the desk. Luke goes to sits on it and gestures for Stiles and the girl obviously called Raven to sit down in front of the desk

They both sat on the velvet green sofa that Luke told them too. 

“Stiles I want you to meet my second in command Raven. She’s the head waitress at the bar and to make sure no funny business happens under this roof at the front of house.” Luke says while glancing between the two of them. 

“Basically, he means that I do everything. Hi Stiles, my name is Raven.” She sniggers stretching out her hand for him to shake. 

Stiles notices the dramatic eye roll from his uncle but the smile on his face showing that Stiles can trust her, so he shakes her hand.

“Can you keep an eye on him tonight I’ve got so much paperwork to sort out after the incident last night involving the fight that broke out?” Luke questions to Raven.

“Sure, thing boss.” Raven jumps up from the couch to indicate them leaving. “I’m sure that we’ll be fast friends.” Dragging a poor Stiles after her and out the room. 

“Sorry for not saying anything in there but hi I’m Stiles and although this isn’t my first time in a club, I have no idea what I’m doing.” Stiles sheepishly says to Raven. 

“Oh well couldn’t have guessed. I know you aren’t 21 yet but don’t worry neither am I.” she replies. “I’m only 19, got to pay for college some way.” Raven mentions as she walks through another door. Leaving an astonished Stiles standing in the door way.

Through the door Raven waved her hand to tell Stiles to follow her in. when Stiles walked through the door, he came across ten people staring at him with blank faces.  
“Guys this is Stiles, Luke’s nephew. No favouritism needed; we all know I’m everyone’s favourite.” Raven said to try and lighten the atmosphere in the room. Stiles looked around the room and noticed that all the women in the room wore the same as Raven. The only thing that were different was their hair, all theirs are down, and natural coloured. Shading from platinum blonds to brunettes to black hair. The men all wore tight acid washed blue jeans with a black mesh top. The level of eye rolls in the room was staggering and laughter combed through the room at the comment. 

One of the men sniggered “Okay you keep telling yourself that.” 

Only then did Stiles laugh at that “She said the same thing to me.” Getting a glare from Raven to that but Stiles thought it as a necessary comment because he could feel the tension in the room deteriorating. 

“Well raven we can’t have him lingering around, if he isn’t going to do anything.” The same guy said that had ash blond hair that hung down into his face. Tuning back round to put a bag in his locker.

“That’s Nick, the bartender. He’s the fittest out then all, isn’t he?” Raven comments making sure to whisper the last part. 

Stiles whips his head back round to look at her. He hadn’t noticed because of all that bullshit that came out his mouth. Spluttering to come up to say something. The rest of them had gone back to finishing up whatever they were doing before. 

“I’m kidding Stiles, chill out. He’s a douchebag and a half. All the hot ones are, don’t you agree?” She said in raised voice to let nick know how she felt about him.  
“Come on Stiles we can go and open up the club just put your jacket in my locker over here.” Se led him through the room to the corner of the room and her locker. 

Stiles placed his new jacket in the locker and didn’t miss the way that some of the girls and guys has turned around to look at him taking it off. Stiles couldn’t comment and say he was hot but the hours of running away from monsters has allowed him to have some definition in his body. Turing to everybody else she shouted, “everybody better be out in the club in no less than seven minutes, I will be waiting.” At that, everyone started rushing around commenting that they weren’t ready.

Stiles followed Raven out the room saying bye to the other members of staff. At the end of the hallway was a door which let into the main room of the club. It looked empty compared to the last time Stiles had been in a club. True that had ended with the Kanima so that experience wasn’t all that good. 

The door had opened onto the corner of the club where the bar was. The cabinet with the drinks stood on the back wall. There were so many different types of alcohols there. There were a few bar stools lining the bar. Near the bar there were tables, for mingling clubbers, and a DJ platform on the opposed wall to the bar. The rest was just open floor for the dancing. Stiles didn’t have much to compare it to, but it seemed decent. 

As Raven moved to switch on the lights the rest of the staff rushed into the room, as suddenly the main doors opened, and people start pouring through.

“Come on Stiles you are going to get in people’s way if you are loitering there.” Nick shouts over the music to Stiles as he pushes past to get into the bar to serve the growing amount of people. Stiles goes to reply with some snarky comment but stops when he knew he would just be wasting his time. So, he ordered a beer and sat down on one of the bar stools and started to watch clubbers. 

He observed the club get into full swing. The music throbbed throughout the club, while Stiles watched the bartender work, how he made each drink that the customers ordered. Stiles notes that most of the time people ordered shots or beer but occasionally people ordered fancy cocktails. 

As the hours pass, Stiles got himself in a few conversations with the people at the bar, but they all left to go to dance after finishing their drink. Some asked him to dance, but Stiles didn’t want to interrupt them and he really wasn’t in the mood after all had happened today. He checks his watch to see the time is 12:37. His father would be on a night shift, so stiles texted.

12:37- Stiles: I’m fine dad really enjoying LA and Uncle Luke. Hope you are doing well; work isn’t too stressful. But you better be staying of the meat. I will hear from someone. Talk to you soon. x

His dad replies almost instantly with:

12:39- Dad: Work is all good, nothing seems to be happening now maybe that’s because Jackson is okay now. No more murders. Hope Luke is okay for you and you aren’t annoying him too much. You will never know if I’m eating meat. Haha. Ring me tomorrow at some point okay? Night x

12:42- Stiles: Will do dad! x

As Stiles puts his phone away, Nick walks over to where Stiles is sat.

“Look Stiles I have to take this call; can you watch the bar to make sure that no one steals anything. Just say that I’ll be back in like five minutes.” Nick says, not giving Stiles a chance to reply before walking towards the door leading to the back of the club answering the phone.

Not knowing what to do, Stiles scrambles out the chair, trying to not fall out of it at the same time; checking to see if anyone noticed. He thought if they had they probably think he has had too much to drink. Stiles knew being drunk and he was nowhere there. You end up with a high tolerance with werewolves (who can’t get drunk) as friends. Smoothly walks around the bar to the opening. He pours himself another beer before leaning over the bar to see if any of the staff was near but there was no one that he could see. There was too many people to spot the staff anyway. 

“Hey bartender, can I have two shots of vodka and a gin and tonic.” An ash blond haired girl asked as Stiles placed himself in the bar. She was standing with two men, one brown haired with slicked back hair and the other was platinum blond. Both were burly men, compared to the slim women. 

“Oh, it’ll take a moment the bartender isn’t here at the moment.” Stiles said he didn’t know what else to say. He wasn’t wearing the same as all the other staff so he felt out of place standing at the bar.

She women pouted her lips and battered her eye lashes at him ignoring the looks it got from the two other men, Stiles could clearly see that she was a little bit tipsy. Why else would she do that? Stiles thought.

“Pleaseee?” she asked.

Stiles looks back to the door where Nick went into and back at the people waiting for him. Knowing Nick wasn’t going to come back for another five minutes; and he didn’t wait to lose Luke’s paying customers. 

Not knowing what else to do stiles replies by asking which brand of alcohols they want. They answered by pointing to one bottle for the vodka and the other for the gin. 

Thankfully Stile had been watching Nick all night bartending. As a result, he knows how to make and serve them. He grabs two shot glasses and a gin glass from a shelf underneath the bar top. Stiles poured the gin into the glass before pouring tonic over it and placing a slice of lemon in it before sliding over to the group. He pours the shots full before saying. 

“That’s $15 in total guys. Enjoy.” placing the shots on the bar in front of them. Stiles rung up the money as the man with the platinum hair gave him the cash. Waving them off as they leave to walk to a bigger group of people closer to the crowd dancing. 

After that, Stiles kept getting orders from people coming to the bar. Some would strike up a convocation with him others would just blank him other than getting their drink. He completely forgot that the five minutes had already passed and was encroaching thirty. He was enjoying the buzz of the alcohol in him and the enjoyment of being himself in front of people. Even if it is to serve them.

\----

Unknown to Stiles, the phone call that nick had to take was life changing. He was sat in the locker room which was empty as everyone else was on shift. Hopefully everyone had enough alcohol in their system to not want anymore. Nick had just gotten off the phone not two minutes prior, after talking to his mother’s doctor learning that his mother had fallen ill and had no one to look after her while she was recovering. Leaving it all to Nick to help her. Meaning he had to leave work for the summer. 

Not knowing how to approach Luke with the topic, he sat in the locker room trying to compose himself. He didn’t mean to be not a nice guy, but it was the only way to keep his guards up in front of people. 

After about 10 minutes, he stood up and shook the lingering feeling of discomfort that he was going to have to leave this place for a few months. Walking out the room and headed to Luke’s office. He knocked twice. He had learnt the hard way of just walking straight into his office. He was the second person Luke had hired when he opened the club four years prior. The first being Raven. Meaning, that they knew each other well.

He heard a muffled come in from Luke. He opened the door and walked in, quietly shutting the door behind him. Luke was typing away at his keyboard looking at his computer not minding Nick a thought. A few minutes later, Luke had finished what he was doing and looked up to see Nick standing awkwardly in his office when he should be out selling alcohol.

Luke commented. “Why are you here, can’t you see that I’m busy trying to run a club. Which at this moment in time you aren’t even trying to bring money into.” His eyes boar into Nicks and for the first time in a while Nick felt a bit on edge. Nick knows that Luke only gets like this when something happens to the club that may lose them customers. 

“First off, last night seems to have nothing for business, it almost seems even more full than usual.” Luke seemed to relax at that and motions Nick to sit down, both of them apparently forgetting that Nick is meant to be on shift. 

“Look Luke, I need to have a few months off work. My mother has become ill again and with my father gone this time, there isn’t anyone else to look after her. The medical bills are already too much.” Nick says to Luke never breaking his eye contact. At the mention of his mother Luke seems to understand. Nick knew that Luke knew about his family but didn’t know much on Luke’s.

“Yes, that’s okay, you’ve never taken a night off work, so you deserve a break. When do you need to leave, next week? Obviously, I need to find a replacement in that time and…” Luke says going to look through the load of papers in his desk, he starts mumbling the rest of his sentence when Nick cuts him off.  
“Well she lives in Ohio, so I need to leave tomorrow if I can get to her before they discharge her. I know its an inconvenience, but I really need to go and I can give you a list of people with a good recommendation.” Nick rambles. 

“Wait,” Luke’s interrupts as he raises his hand to stop Nick from talking. “Who did you say was looking after the bar while you were telling me this?” Luke questions.  
“Urmmm, Stiles?” Nick replies only then realising how bad that was as he looked at Luke’s face of sheer panic, then looking at the clock that was on the desk he saw that the amount of time he had been away from the bar was a lot longer than five minutes it was nearly thirty five minutes. He rushed out of the seat and out the office with Luke on his heels.

They rushed to the door and as it swung open, they stood dead still. On the opposite side of the bar stood Stiles talking to someone at the bar while pouring them a cocktail. Not noticing that his uncle or the real bartender was watching him. 

Luke realised that this was the calmest he had seen Stiles since he had picked him up. His hair suited him well, with its hazelnut colour but also the way it seemed to be wild and untamed. The clothes they had bought the previous day, seemed to make Stiles seem dangerous in the ripped jeans and his mother’s necklace that made his seem rougher. His eyes brightened up as a laugh seems to radiate through his body. A smile plastered to his face at something the person at the bar said. 

“Maybe we don’t need to find a replacement after all. He’s got a knack for it.” Nick says to Luke, turning to him. Luke looks at Nick and then back at Stiles. He was a bit stunned at nicks comment, as he wasn’t one for compliments. It would help if Stiles worked here because then at least their sleep patterns would be the same, they could work on Stiles Magia before coming to work. He could pay stiles enough for this summer and hopefully when he goes back. 

“You know what I think you’re right. Why don’t you make sure he knows how to make every drink that we offer tonight, so you can leave tomorrow knowing that your bar is well looked after.” Luke says to Nick, chuckling at the last part. He turns around to walk back to his office. Leaving Nick in the doorway, looking like an idiot.   
Nick strides over to Stiles who seems to have finished talking to the bloke and was humming the tune of the song the DJ was playing. Nick taps him on the shoulder making Stiles jump out of his skin.

“Hi Nick, this isn’t what it looks like, I was only serving them because you weren’t here too and there were some people and I didn’t know what to do, but as I had watched you do it I thought I could try it out-“ Stiles blabbered. Looking to Nick and seeing him staring at Stiles. “- and now I’m rambling so I’ll heave you to get on with your work and I’ll just sit down.” Stiles starts to move out the bar, but Nick grabbed his arm. 

“Stiles stay. Maybe you will learn a few things.” Nick said, winking at the last bit. Stiles tried to hide his blush but failed miserably. Nick leaving out about stiles working   
at the club as it was for Luke to say.

\----

Stiles didn’t mean to blush at Nicks comment, but he couldn’t help it. Raven was right he was a fit guy.

Stiles had known for a while that he liked both men and women romantically and sexually. When he was younger, he would see men and women equally attractive, but he thought that was normal. It wasn’t until he told Scott that and Jackson had overheard and said that wasn’t normal. That boys couldn’t like other boys like that. At that point Stiles didn’t want anyone to think that something was wrong with him that he shut that part of him out. Making himself believe that the girl that Jackson liked, called Lydia was the love of his life. 

When he was older that Stiles had found out through some deep web research that he was normal and was bisexual. This was just before all the supernatural had come around and there wasn’t any point since then to tell Scott or his dad. Sure, there had been times where he could have told them but there was always something more important happening at the time. Stiles’ sexuality wasn’t high up on anyone’s priorities. Even his own frequently.

Especially when his dad said he couldn’t be gay because of the way he dressed. True he isn’t gay but he’s half. It was that moment that made him realise that it shouldn’t matter what he looked like, he was still bisexual, regardless on what he wore or how he acted. 

Therefore, when both men and women had tried to pick him up when he was sat at the bar and bartending, he didn’t mind. Really no one had ever done that before in Beacon Hills and it felt good.

Even the guy that Stiles was serving before Nick came back had hit on him. They had been chatting for like four minutes before the bloke with red hair had asked for his number. Stiles had laughed at that saying if the man wasn’t drunk then he wouldn’t be saying that. The bloke looked upset but finished up his drink and walked back into the sea of people dancing. Probably trying to find someone to take home with him.

Stiles did love that these people saw him as an adult and not just a child. Or the son of a Sheriff, or some human liability. 

Stiles took a deep breath to get rid of the thoughts of the pack and decided to listen to Nick and help out serving the drinks, he found out that the guy wasn’t all that bad after getting into a convocation about who was the best comic book character. Clearly, stiles said Batman, but Nick had gone for Superman. They posed a new argument every time someone would come to the bar to order drinks. 

When no one was wanting to order drinks, they passed the time by Nick teaching Stiles all these tricks on how to make cocktails and multitask with several drinks at once. At some points, the other members of staff would come up to the bar and order drinks for people too far away chatting to Stiles and Nick as they waited for the drinks to be ready. 

By the time the club closed, Stiles was sure he had won the argument, but he was guessing Nick thought the same. 

The time was 4:30 in the morning when the stragglers left the building, some having to be escorted out the building by the bouncers. Leaving behind the staff to sort out the main area and bar. The cleaners would come around noon to clean down the areas properly before the next night. 

With the added help of Stiles, they were able to finish the sorting out in less than half an hour. 

Stiles had gotten along with everyone there; finding that conversations flowed easily between them all as they talked while walking back to the locker room. Enabling them to get changed out their work clothes. Stiles had sat down next to Ravens’ locker to get out his jacket while she talked to him about what she is studying. Stiles learnt that she was in college as a physics major. Stiles was a bit shocked at that, but then stiles remembered that he should judge someone by their appearance.   
She had changed out of her work clothes into some baggy jeans, a grey vest top and a red plaid shirt tied around her waist. As it was still hot outside even it was five in the morning. Not a far-off cry from Stiles old look but she seemed to pull it off a lot better than Stiles ever did. 

Luke came in as people were finishing up. He claps his hands once to get everybody’s attention.

“Hey guys we’re having a bit of a change in staff, after tonight.” Luke says glancing around the room. 

“Nick is leaving for family reasons and will be gone all summer, that leaves us without a permanent bar staff. I know that we could have some of you guys on there, but I need you all out there. So, if he accepts and maybe not tell your dad in the process. Stiles would you be the new bartender?” Stiles looks bewildered as the rest of the staff turn around to look at him. 

Stiles didn’t know what to say. It means that working around they schedule would be a lot easier. He knows he wouldn’t tell his dad what he was doing, he’d say he was working in a restaurant. That would also work in the evening. 

“Yeah sure. Everyone is so nice here. I’d love to be the bartender.” Looking at Luke, then turning to everyone else saying “What? Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?” 

All the staff laughed at him, and for the first-time Stiles felt as though they were laughing with him and not at him. 

Everyone congratulated him on the job, and waving goodbye as Raven, Luke and him, walked out the door and into the hallway. Luke was already to go and was waiting for stiles to say bye to everyone. 

“Okay Stiles, well see you tomorrow.” Raven says as she winked at him before turning around and going back into the locker room to grab her stuff.

All the staff amble out of the locker room and out the door leading outside. Bringing up the rear, Luke locked up as they all leave. 

Everybody said their goodbyes and good lucks to Nick as he gets into his car. As he drives away, Stiles can’t help but feel a bit guilty for taking his job; even if he is leaving for the summer. He didn’t mind that he was underage seventeen-year-old working in a club, if his uncle didn’t mind. 

Luke calls him to the car, and they drive back to the apartment stiles can’t wait to come back and fully work at the bar. Also, he wouldn’t wait for sleep, that too. He knew that things were changing, he was going to learn magic from his uncle and would be getting paid to stand around making drinks what would be better. 

Sleep that would be. Stiles thought to himself as he looked out the window of the car, watching LA waking up for the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I thought having a look into Derek's POV would be, after the warehouse/end of season 2. 
> 
> I know that in my last chapter, Stiles was going to start working at a Club. Which is still going to happen but there  
> won't be an age restriction on when you can serve alcohol. it would just work better for my story if that happens. 
> 
> Sorry I'm rambling so enjoy ;) and leave kudos and comments!  
> xx

A few days had passed since the warehouse and Derek was stood at one of the windows in his loft. Looking out onto the day that was starting. The sun as just rising, and the sky was a cascade of blues, pinks and oranges. When he was younger, Derek had loved a lie in, in the morning, not having to get up for school in the summer and then when it was school only just making it on time. Either his mother or Laura would try and get him up, most of the time it out take several attempts to get him out of bed.

Since the fire though Derek couldn’t put himself through the memories of his family getting him up, even if Laura was still with him. he would wake up at the crack of dawn and workout until a reasonable time or study for college. He had majored in Law, as to help families get what they deserve, he wanted to prove that he wasn’t just an athlete that everyone was planning he was going to be. After the fire that person wasn’t there anymore and although he still works out every day, he hasn’t played basketball since the night of the fire.

Where he had a practice and Laura was waiting around for him to give him a ride home. They found out as they were driving back to the house that the bonds to his family had tethered, and he couldn’t feel them.

The day that Laura had become an alpha and he had killed his family. They could have been with their family if it wasn’t for him wanting to go to the practice even if all his family were around. He could have died with them, then he felt he wouldn’t have to feel the burden of being the cause of his family’s death.  
So, no he never wanted to play basketball again. He set his motivation onto school work and working out. 

Derek had just finished his degree when Laura had come back to Beacon Hills, Derek had followed her after she hadn’t texted him in over three days. He was planning of getting a job in a law firm in the New York before everything happened. 

Maybe that’s why he is so worried about Erica and Boyd because the last time someone hadn’t texted him, they ended up dead. 

Just like himself, Laura wasn’t meant to be Alpha. Or in her case not yet anyway. She was a good Alpha just like their mother. Even when Derek had told her about his and Kates relationship. She didn’t shout or use violence that Derek would have used. She had held him and told him that everything was going to be fine in the end even if it didn’t seem like that now. 

Derek knew he had been an awful alpha to his pack. They were all teenagers and he never thought of all the drama that came with that. On top of the supernatural drama. 

They just needed his help and he couldn’t say it wasn’t right to give them each the bite. Maybe not Jackson at the time, but with him starting to get to know him. maybe giving him the bite was the best thing for Jackson. Isaac the abused kid, Erica the Epileptic girl, that one day soon her condition was going to kill her and Boyd, he didn’t have anyone and in a way, he reminded Derek of himself. 

He had given them the choice and they choose to be like him.

Thinking about Erica and Boyd pained Derek. He had no idea what he was doing but he had tried his best under the circumstances. But in the end, he had destroyed their lives as well, and they left him too. It had been almost a week since they told him they were leaving, and he couldn’t do anything to stop them. 

Although they said they would ring as soon as they got somewhere safe in the few days. But they never did that, and it was nearly a week. He was worried and since the warehouse incident, he had been trying to find them. He was getting nowhere, and with his limited resources he needed to find someone who could get access to files that he couldn’t get hold of. 

The only person who has that type of resources, had betrayed him and made him bite Gerard Argent. Father to the woman he had loved, and she had murdered all his family. They had taken the bite consent away from Derek. He didn’t know if he could ever forgive them, but he did need stiles to find Erica and Boyd. 

Derek also knew that he had said some awful things to stiles at the warehouse, but all his emotions where on high alert and he didn’t really know what he was saying until it came out his mouth. All that pent-up anger all being taken out on him. the thing that got Derek was the way Stiles face had dropped as soon as he said Stiles wasn’t pack. It seemed that all the life had left his eyes, but Derek couldn’t believe that Stiles was telling the truth and he didn’t help Scott at all. If he did believe then he must emit that he was wrong and he had just yelled at someone who was innocent and had held him up in a swimming pool for two hours, whiles the Kanima was right there.

Hopefully Stiles was helping because Derek couldn’t cope with that as well on his conscience. 

He turned away from the window and when to pick up his keys for his car. He had decided that he was going to Stiles to see if he could help. This wasn’t about either of them or what had happened between them. This was about finding part of his pack and see if anything has happened to them. He went down the elevator and straight towards the Camaro that stood proud in the car park. 

Not caring about the absurd time Derek had to find them soon or it was going to eat him alive not knowing where they are, and if they’re safe.

Due to the time there was very little traffic going towards the Sheriffs house, reaching there in less than fifteen minutes. He pulled over a few houses down from Stiles. Not wanting neighbours telling the sheriff that they saw a falsely accused murderer outside his house. 

He saw that the Jeep was on the driving and there wasn’t a police cruiser there, showing that Stiles was in the house and hopeful not his dad. So, he jumped up to the window of Stiles room. Not mentioning the amount of times Derek has done that before. Sliding it open, he expected to see Stiles in bed sleeping, or at his desk; not a made bed that doesn’t seem to have been slept in for a few days and a desk that was tidy and didn’t have papers across it.

Panicking he looked around to see if anything else seemed different, he noticed that some of Stiles pictures had gone, but the ones that were still there had the pack in it. Not much else was gone he only guessed that things were missing, because there was gapes where things should have been on his desk and other places around his room. Derek didn’t know what he was going to do, if Stiles wasn’t here, he couldn’t find Erica and Boyd soon. 

He sniffed the air to see when the last times Stiles was in this room, to give an indication when he will be back. Though he wasn’t expecting to get a faint smell. That Stiles hadn’t been there for a few days. Derek thought back to when Isaac and Jackson had told him that Scott had been in school on Friday and this was only Sunday. Derek had just assumed that Stiles had been with him. Stiles couldn’t have gone anywhere maybe he was just spending some time at Scott’s. 

He had also seen the Sheriff around town, thought he did look a bit more drawn in and tired. Must just be that school was finishing for the summer which leads to a spike in crime. 

What shocked Derek the most was all his clothes still there. How can all his clothes be here but not some of his pictures, laptop, charger. 

Making sure not to touch anything, he left the way he had come. Not knowing where Stiles could be with his beloved jeep was here, he got his phone out as he walked back to his car. Ringing the only person that should know where Stiles was. 

Scott was the last person he wanted to talk to now, but he didn’t know who else to call. Certainly not the Sheriff. He’d have to emit that Stiles and himself know each other. As much as he wanted Stiles to get into an argument with his dad-which Derek did know was childish-Derek didn’t want to be on the end of a bullet from Stiles dad. Even if he could heal.

He slid into the driver’s seat as he rang Scott’s number. It went straight to voicemail. After trying several times and none of them Scott picked up, Derek realised that he must be ignoring him after the showdown at the warehouse.

Derek did the next best he could think of to get Scott’s attention was to go to Scott’s work. Derek didn’t really want to talk to Deaton either, after plotting with Scott and Stiles. But he really needed the Sheriffs resources and that meant he needed stiles. Which mean Scott came along for the ride.

As he arrived at the Veterinary, Derek could smell that Scott was there, so at least he could find one person he needed. Trying not to think about what happened between them, Derek got out the car and walked into the building. As he opened the door the scent of ill and dying animal was overpowering. He didn’t get far into the reception when Scott had come out from the back. 

Scott stopped dead still when he spotted Derek standing in the doorway. His face suddenly shifted to show his elongated teeth and bright golden eyes watched Derek like he was pray.

It didn’t sit well with Derek. But this wasn’t a time to worry about Scott this was about finding Erica and Boyd, thus finding Stiles to get to them.

“Deaton isn’t here at the moment, come back tomorrow.” Scott growled through his teeth. 

“I’m not here to talk to Deaton I’m here to talk to you. Not to fight about what happened Scott, so you can put away your little display of power.” Derek deadpanned, not breaking eye contact with Scott. 

The tension was thick in the room and each of them could smell it. After some excruciating minutes of eye starring, Scott let out a huff and shifted back into his human form. 

“Whatever man, I need to go back to work so can you get on with it?” Scott grumbled,

“I need Stiles to help me find Erica and Boyd; they’re missing, and I need the Sheriffs resources to find them. So, do you know where he is?” Derek questioned, not liking that he was having to share this information with Scott but seeing no alternative. 

Scott looked a bit taken aback by that, as if he didn’t think Derek was going to say that. Be turned around into the back room where every supernatural event had taken place. 

“I haven’t seen him since the Warehouse,” Scott says as though it is normal to not talk to your best friend in just less than a week. “I thought that maybe it was a bit too much to take in, with Lydia and all what happened. Now that I think of it, he wasn’t at school for the last week. I just felt that he was heartbroken or mopping around so didn’t want to leave his house.” By the end, Scott had moved to sit on one of the plastic seats near the edge of the room. 

Derek exhaled at Scott’s lack of attempt to contact Stiles after what happened. Why though if they planned it together surely, they’d be celebrating together. Derek thought. 

“Well Scott you’re wrong I have just been at his house and it doesn’t seem that Stiles had been there in a week or so.” Scott’s face pales at that, not knowing what to say, as Derek’s heartbeat didn’t blip to show he was lying. 

He looked as though Derek had punched him in the gut- which Derek really wanted to do. How could he not notice? Derek thought to himself. 

“He couldn’t have gone anywhere because his dad is still here, he wouldn’t leave town without his dad. So, we need to talk to the Sheriff.” Scott said, as though hearing what Derek had just said about Stiles had made Scott forget all the bad blood between the two of them. As if, he had forgotten about everything that he had done to Derek in the past. Framing him for murder, making him be held up in a pool for two hours by stiles and taking his consent away from him as he bit Gerard to say a few.  
While Derek had been thinking of that Scott was rushing around the place trying to organise things for the end of the day. By the time Derek had snapped out his thought Scott was hovering for him by the door out of the surgery room. He followed Scott out the room and waited outside the veterinary for Scott to lock up. Even if was only 11:54. 

“You going to drive, because I have no ride?” Scott questioned, the only answer he got was Derek letting out a grumble saying something like ‘Scott is werewolf who could run there with no problem’ No wonder Stiles calls me Sourwolf. Derek thought to himself as he had his back to Scott, not wanting him to see the half smile and blush coming onto Derek’s face. The mention of Stiles messing with him made his wolf inside of him purr. He wouldn’t emit that to anyone, especially not himself. If he didn’t have super hearing, he wouldn’t have been able to hear it. Scott glared at Derek as they walked to the car.

Hopefully the Sheriff can give some information as to where Stiles was. Or would just help him.

\---

The ride to the station had been silent, even if it was only a twenty minutes’ drive it seemed to last an eternity. As they pulled up at the station the car stank of anxiety coming from both werewolves. They didn’t know what was going to happen when they go in there, but Derek knew that at least this time he wasn’t in handcuffs. Another thing that Scott and Stiles did to him. 

Derek parked as far away as he could before climbing out and walked to the station front door with Scott was on hot on his heals. 

As they entered, they were met with an officer that Derek hadn’t seen the first time ask them what they wanted. She was a bit shorter than him and had black hair that was going a little grey in places.

Scott replied with saying they were friends with Stiles, and just wanted to talk to the sheriff. He was putting on the best puppy eyes, as Stiles would call it, to the officer. She replied with saying they have just caught him at a good time as he had just finished his lunch, so he was in a good mood. 

She directed them to his office that lay to the side of the station, before being interrupted by another officer. She excused herself before walking off.  
They walked silently to the office before Derek could plan what they were going to say to the Sheriff, Scott was knocking on the door. There was a muffled replay saying to come in, in human hearing but for Derek and Scott it was clear. 

When they opened the door, the Sheriff had his back to them, looking at a map on the back wall of his office, looking as though he was looking for someone or something. It was a map of Beacon Hills and some neighbouring counties. 

He didn’t seem to have noticed who was there as when he turned around his face was full of disgust. Derek sniffed the air, trying to be as subtle as possible but noticed that Scott was doing the same thing. It smelt of anger and a hint of fear, which Derek couldn’t place as to why he smelt of that. Surely, he hadn’t been here for the best reasons last time but seeing Scott was good?

The Sheriff sat down in his chair and indicated to Derek and Scott to do the same. He had placed his elbows on the desk, glaring at them both as if they’ve done something to piss him off. He looked tired after all it had only just been a week since the whole Kanima thing had ended. But there was a lightness to his face that Derek hadn’t seen before. Like he had just found out something that could have made his life easier.

Before either of them could speak the sheriff said to them “I’m guessing you’re here to find out about where Stiles is?”

Both Derek and Scott were in shock. Scott went even to have his mouth agape at what Stiles dad just said. He must have realised that he was right the Sheriff continued, “I’m not surprised just wish for Stiles sakes it didn’t take you a week to realise he was gone, especially you Scott.” He sighed before elaborating.  
“If Stiles wants to tell you guys what happened to him to make him want to leave then you have to ask him yourself. If he never wants to tell you and wants to cut ties with both of you then I agree with him-” that got a growl from Scott who looked hurt that Stiles hadn’t told him he’s left. The Sheriff raised his eyebrow at Scott’s reaction but didn’t question it or look worried at all.

What Derek wondered what did happen to Stiles, hopefully it wasn’t because of him. he didn’t want Stiles to leave, sure he was a pain in the ass sometimes, but he was useful. Though Derek had never told stiles that, which made Derek whimper. He hadn’t done that in years. Why was some spastic teen making Derek feel bad for what he said to him?

“Now I think this conversation done don’t you.” The Sheriff made a point of glancing to the door to his office and back at the werewolves in front of him. Derek looked to Scott to see if there was anything he could to help with the situation. About finding Erica and Boyd. He was meet with Scott looking very angry. Before Derek could say anything to stop Scott, he had already shifted into his beta form. He was really scared that the Sheriff was going to faint or something because he didn’t know about the supernatural. A quick glance back at the Sheriff, he saw the him staring down Scott with not a whiff of anxiety or distress coming off him. He just looked pretty unimpressed.

“Wow I thought that was going to be more impressive.” the Sheriff said responding to Scott’s outburst. It seemed more said to himself, but it didn’t stop Scott from reeling back in shock before transforming back into his human self 

“Oh, did I not tell you Stiles told me about the supernatural. About your werewolf little asses. About everything that has happened since Scott got bit.” The Sheriff quipped as though this was common knowledge. How could Stiles now trust his dad with this, without telling Scott or himself. He was a bit taken back by it.  
“Now when you interfere with police work let me know so I can at least cover it up. I'm at making myself clear that will not be very often. Understand?” he waited for them both to nod before continuing, “Good now go, I can't really look at you both at the moment.”

The Sheriff had gone back to look at some papers on his desk muttering some unrecognisable words. 

Derek motioned to Scott to get up and leave because there was nothing else, he could to. At least they found out why Stiles hadn’t been home in a week. As he was about to open the door, the Sheriff said something. 

“The posters about Erica and Boyd missing are going up today I hope for their family’s sake you find them. Maybe if you start acting like a pack you will. for their sakes and for Stiles.” Derek nodded noticing the way Stiles dad had whispered the last. As though he didn’t want them to hear it. He got rid of that thought before opening the door and leaving. he walked straight out of the station not paying attention did the officers is staring at him as he walked past. He needed to leave and get some  
fresh air.  
Scott quickly caught up to him as Derek got close to the car. 

“I think the Sheriff is right I know I did some awful things for you and hopefully you can forgive me for Erica and boys sake. Even for Stiles is when he comes back.” Scott said to Derek.

Derek didn't know what to say to this, so he did what he only knew to do. He grunted and kept walking. It was going to be hard to forgive Scott if he ever will, but he needed to make an alliance with him to find his betas and to make sure they were safe. 

So, Derek texted Jackson and Isaac to meet him at the loft to discuss what they needed to do to become a pack again. Before getting into his car with Scott in the passenger seat. Maybe his pack will include Scott at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI Guys hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I have got exams in the next few weeks so my updating might be a bit slower than usual. I have the next few chapters all planned out though.
> 
> Just got to write them now.
> 
> xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is John's view on what happened, and rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it has taken a while for me to update. revising for exams are a bitch ;)  
> I should get a new chapter out in the next week or so.  
> Love you all  
> xx

For John it had been a long few weeks. In that time, he had found out about the supernatural existed. And that his son knew all about it. The same son who had left to stay with his uncle for the summer, instead of his own dad. Just because he didn’t feel safe in Beacon Hills. 

He had found out that because of the supernatural, Stiles had to be involved in things that no one should have to go through. It is still a sore memory of how Stiles had looked that night. No one else had seen him like that. Like his life was broken and nothing could fix it. At that moment John knew he didn’t know his son anymore. He had known that Stiles were keeping secrets, always sneaking around. John just thought that Stiles had a secret relationship or that himself and Scott had gotten themselves in a gang. In a way that was sort of what happened. But John could have never of guessed what his son and best friend was up to. Not that his only son had  
been tortured by the principle of his own school. Who was also a hunter. 

John was still getting to grips with everything associated with the supernatural, but it wasn’t until today that he had encountered the supernatural, now that he was in the know. It had been just over a week since Stiles had left that Scott had shown his face. Which happened to include Derek in the mix as well. Just what John wanted. They had shown up at his work as well so it wasn’t like John could scream his head off for what they had done to Stiles. It was his work where he was the Sheriff and he couldn’t do that. As much as he wanted to. So, he kept himself calm and civilised but when Scott had shifted in front of him, he was a bit awestruck. He hadn’t seen it before but the rage he was feeling blocked the curiosity with him. 

John knew that Stiles didn’t have many friends and so for Scott to ignore him for a week after everything had happened, hit John hard. It had been hard for Stiles after his mother’s death so for Scott to be there for Stiles then and not know made his heart ache. 

Hopefully, after this summer had finished and Stiles had come back. That he could move on from Scott and not go hack to him. Stiles deserved so much better than Scott. Stiles deserved the world after everything he had been through. 

Confidently John hoped that Stiles didn’t let this break him and he could come out the other side of it. He prayed that this summer was the best thing to happen to Stiles and getting away for a while- as much as it pained john- changed Stiles to becoming the man that John knew he could be. He wouldn’t have to worry about sneaking around and scared like the last few months. That Stiles could be more confident in himself. 

He was still sat in his office an hour after Scott and Derek had left that john felt he could finally breath again. Since the warehouse incident, as Stiles called it, there had been a staggering drop in crime in the Beacon Hills. Maybe because the culprit to commit the crimes wasn’t like that anymore. A Kanima John thought that was what Stiles called it. It had been Jackson Whittemore for Christ’s sakes. The boy who had tormented his kid for years and yet Stiles still helped Jackson. The restraining order made more since when knowing why they really trapped Jackson in the van. Jackson had even come in the day after Stiles had left, unknown to him, and had taken the restraining order away. 

John had gone straight back to looking at the map as soon as Scott and Derek had left. He didn’t want people to be suspicious of what he was looking it so Sohn had kept all his notes in a locked draw in his desk and with just pins in the map itself. He was trying to find out where Gerard had disappeared. After the warehouse. Stiles had told him that Gerard was there one minute and gone the next. Stiles also mentioned that he had seen Gerard coughing up black liquid. That piece of information had helped to minimalised where he had gone.

Not many people can come under the category of old white man coughing up black liquid.

There had been a few sightings of a man that fit Gerard’s description a few towns over, but nothing concrete. But nothing concrete. John had to make sure this was all off the books and not to draw too much attention to what he was doing. If Stiles didn’t want to open up about what happened to him, in the eyes of the law Gerard had done nothing wrong. He was just a principle and grandfather. Not someone who would be able to torture a child. 

He was doing this as a father and not as the Sheriff. John didn’t know how to go about that, but he hoped to try for Stiles sake. He deserved justice for what he has gone through, no teenager should have to go through all that Stiles had. Hell, no adult should have to go through that either. It wasn’t just the supernatural, it was also his mother’s illness. 

She had become ill in a matter of a couple of days, but it had been a slow process of becoming unrecognisable as his wife and Stiles mother. No seven-year-old should have to watch their mother slowly disappear. 

Then came the supernatural. Stiles had been beaten by Werewolves, hunters, a Kanima and multiple times of each. Even his best friend had abandoned him and left him without a pack as Stiles called it. He said he may not be a wolf, but it felt like something had been ripped from him and he couldn’t feel a connection to any of them anymore. 

It hurt to see his son in pain and didn’t know how to comfort him, John hadn’t felt this isolated against stiles since just after his wife had died. He knew he had messed up. Leaving a seven-year-old to look after himself while John had drunk himself to sleep at night. These few months had been hard on Stiles and his relationship, John only hoped that with Stiles coming clean about everything and leaving for the summer brought them back together again. 

Sighing, John looked away from the map for the hundredth time this last hour to the clock. He was waiting until it was a reasonable time to leave work. He had to find Chris Argent soon. John needed him to give him some information on Gerard. He was also hoping that he could fins some information on Erica and Boyd’s where abouts. He had hoped that what stiles told him about him kicking the generator to stop the electricity, they had escaped. John had left it a week to see if they would come back home on their own. However, as the days passed and no sightings of them, John was starting to worry that they weren’t coming back to their family. Or in worse case they were still at Agents. He prayed for the first option because then he could set aside a officer to look for them. If it was the latter, then John would be arresting Chris on torture because Chris’s father isn’t here to take the blame. 

Which means that John needs to go to their house. The house that stiles was kept it. A shiver ran through john as the thought of that. 

The time on the clock above the door to his office said it was 3:45 in the afternoon. That seems like a reasonable time. John thought to himself while grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. He needed to get home and change before heading out to Chris’s because it would be too suspicious for him to go in his uniform. He left his office and walked out the station. Calling goodbye to everyone he saw. He had tried to be polite to everyone after they were all forgiving with him after Claudia had died. They had forgiven him for coming in late and either drunk or hungover most days, so even now John still thought it was his duty to be as kind as they had been to give him a second chance at his career. And ultimately his life

\----

The drive back to his house from the station seemed to take forever. As he was pulling up to his house he was itching to get out of the car. When Claudia was ill, John sold his car to pay off some of her medical bills. He was able to use the Jeep until Stiles was able to drive. Claudia had always wanted Stiles to have it when he was old enough, so John had kept to her wishes and gave it to Stiles to look after. Leaving him without a car, but he could afford to pay for a new one as he must think about all the bills for the house and the mortgage. John had been given a personal cruiser when he became Sheriff, so he just uses that car. But it means that everyone knows it’s a police car. 

John decided it wouldn’t be wise for him to use that car to go to Chris’s as it sticks out too much. So, he opted to go for the Jeep, it may be a standout colour of bright blue but at least it wasn’t a cop car. 

Not wanting to leave it any longer than he had already, John grabbed his stuff from the passenger seat and made his way to the front door.

It didn’t take long for him to get ready to leave again, just a stop in the kitchen to get a glass of water and he was off again in a simple t-shirt and jeans. The hot weather was finally kicking in as the summer holidays started. 

John gets in the car and turns on the engine. Although it takes two tries to get it to run, he doesn’t believe that it still works. He was sure that there was more Duct Tape in the engine that engine itself. Stiles was a firm believer that he wouldn’t let any of it go as it was all his mother’s even if it was older than himself. 

He got a few odd looks on his way to the Argents but that was probably the noise it made while it was driving. Let’s just say it wasn’t a quiet car by any means.  
As he turns onto the road that the argents live on, he could see Chris packing a car with what seemed to be suitcases. Well, I caught them at the right time then. John thought to himself. 

As he approached the house Chris had looked up to see the Jeep coming, believing it was Stiles driving, he went back to loading his car up.

John knew that Chris thought he was Stiles as he got out the car Chris said while not looking up:

“Stiles I don’t have time for this now. I don’t know where they are, so just go back to your dogs and let them sniff them out.” 

John inferred considering the circumstances that by ‘them’ he meant Erica and Boyd. 

John had coughed before replaying “Wrong Stilinski, I still want answers and I have a feeling you will talk to me. Once you know that I know you are a werewolf hunter, and so is your father, and sister.” 

At what John was saying, Chris looked up horrified. As if not knowing what to say to that, so John didn’t give him time to come up with an excuse he carried on.

“Now Stiles told me everything, including that himself and a few werewolves were beaten in your basement. Chris is that the truth or would you need proof, which would be Stiles face?”

A pained expression came onto Chris’s face at that mention. But John didn’t care in the slightest. 

John and Chris had been in the same school year at Beacon Hills High School. So, there as history between them and at one-point John could almost say they were friends. They hung out in different crowds so their paths never much crossed, but they were both on the baseball team for the school. 

John had known that Stiles use of the baseball in supernatural events was all him. Claudia hadn’t been the best at sports, but when she moved to the school Junior year John and Chris had both liked her, but it was john that had won her heart and he didn’t see Chris after they graduated until they arrived back a few months ago when the whole Werewolves started. 

Chris almost whispered “I didn’t know Stiles was there. I was out and when I came home Gerard was gone and so was his stuff. Not a note or anything. But I didn’t have time to worry about him as soon as I turned on a light the whole power went off.” Chris was now looking to John and had leaned against the car. John was still stood tall on the pavement. 

John motioned for Chris to continue. Which after a long pause he does, “I went down to the basement to fix it and saw Erica and Boyd chained up. The generator keeping electricity running through them looked to be kicked in, I didn’t think much of it at the time but I’m guessing Stiles did that?” when John nodded Chris continued, “ I set them free so they didn’t have to go through that anymore. I didn’t know what Gerard had done to them and I don’t want to know.

“I wanted to get Allison away for the summer so she could forget about what had happened. I really didn’t know that Stiles was there.” John could see the pain in Chris’s eyes as he said that. John stood there for a minute thinking about how Stiles had saved Erica and Boyd when he thought he was going to die himself. He reminds himself to tell Stiles the next time he talks to him. 

“I accept that you had the best interests at heart Chris, but you let injured teenagers loose, now I know they can heal but considering what Stiles told me they were in no condition to leave. At least now I know they aren’t here, and I can look for them properly.” John said before clapping his hands and coughing to catch Chris’s attention as he seemed that after what he said he was thinking of something else. 

“Now that’s out of the way I wanted to get some Wolfsbane bullets, and Stiles told me I could get them from you as you owe him.” John asked. Chris didn’t say anything and held out his hand to say wait a moment as he rushed into the house to grab them. 

Not five minutes had passed before Chris was coming out again holding a box in his hands. When he got back, he passed the box to John. It was a small wooden box that was a mahogany wood or something similar, when he opened it housed only ten bullets. He looked up at Chis giving him a questioning look.

“These are the only ones I had in the house at the moment but when I get settled over in France I’ll send for more to be delivered to yours.” With that Chris went back to packing the last of the suitcases into the car. 

As John was leading back to the jeep, Chris commented, 

“Tell Stiles I am sorry for whatever my father did to him that night.” To which John nodded before replying 

“Yeah, I will.” turning back around to carry walking back to the jeep. He meant it as a final thing to say in the conversation. He gets back into the car and drives back home to crash. It may have not been a physically tiring day but with Scott and Derek coming to the station and having to see Chris he was emotionally tired.  
At least he did have wolfsbane bullets now, so he wasn’t empty on his threat to the wolves.

\---

As John was pulling up into his drive, he hears his phone ping, letting him know that Stiles has texted him. 

He jumps out the car and pulls his keys out his pocket to open the door. He opens up his phone to see that Stiles has asked to see if he was free to Skype soon. He stepped though the door replying to Stiles text saying sure. 

Since leaving Stiles hadn’t Skyped yet so it would be the first time that John will have seen him since leaving. They had called and texted so seeing each other would be a nice change, and John wasn’t going to complain. 

He grabbed a can of coke before placing himself at the kitchen table with his laptop plugged in. 

Suddenly Stile appeared on the screen. John hadn’t expected to see what he saw. The last time he had seen Stiles, he had a buzz cut and cuts on his lips and face. Not to mention multiple cuts along his arms and body. Those John couldn’t see. 

Now the Stiles in front of him, had longer hair that shouldn’t be possible to have, no cut lip and where the cuts should have been there are just scars. The ones on his face wasn’t too bad, john could tell though that Stiles was going to ask where he got the scars his whole life. 

Stiles also looked happy compared to before he left. Being away from Beacon Hills and the people in it- excluding himself- must have done a lot for his wellbeing. It made him feel a pang of guilt that Stiles couldn’t have done that with him being there with him.

The clothes where a bit of a shock to; he was wearing a leather jacket that fitted him well and a grey top that was tight. John was sure you could see some muscle coming through it. Another thing that Stiles seemed to have required while he was away. He was always known as the lanky kid, but he seemed to be building muscle there instead.

Gone are the plaid shirts and chinos it seemed. John knew that Stiles wanted a change of style but until seeing Stiles wear that, he thought he wouldn’t go through with it. It was like his son in front of him on the screen was a man and he looked different, older. But a good different. 

He was also wearing pendent that John knew immediately was Claudia’s. he didn’t know how Stiles had it as the last time he saw it was a week before she died. Her family had visited around about that time, but it was hard to tell because the weeks leading up to her death were a bit muddled up and he couldn’t pinpoint when exactly they came. Compared to the last time he saw the necklace. When he asked Claudia where it went, she didn’t know either, she was pretty out of it in the last few weeks too. But none of the nurses did either so he just assumed that someone had stolen it but he didn’t want to think about that as he had bigger things to worry about at the time. What got John was how Stiles had it now. 

The smile on Stiles face grew even wider as he said, “Hey dad, you look good, staying off the red meat I hope?” to see Stiles happy nearly brought John to tears. He was just so thankful that Stiles seemed okay.

John laughed saying, “Not as good as you Stiles. Luke must be treating you well.” He was trying to be as vague as possible because he didn’t know if Stiles had told Luke anything and whether he was in ear shot of them speaking.

“Yeah he is. But you’re wondering what happened to my hair and face right?” Stiles questioned looking a little uncomfortable, but he continued anyway.

“I wanted to tell you face to face, or as face to face as we can get,” Stiles chuckled before resuming what he was saying, “I know that you need to know everything that happens to me. I couldn’t keep something like this from you again. Last time was bad enough I don’t want to put you in any more danger because you don’t know it.” Letting out a sigh like it is hard for Stiles to say but he didn’t want to interrupt him. 

“I am something called a Magia, mum was one like the rest of her family. It basically means I have some fancy magic in me let lets me do whatever I want within limits. I am powerful and Luke is helping me control my spark as we call it. I also did this to my hair,” Stiles pointing to his hair and then across the screen to something off the view as he says “and Luke helped with the cuts and stuff. I told him everything, so he knows about Scott and all that too. Most of the cuts were too deep to heal all the way so they have scarred but I am used to them now and I’ve even worn a tank top out in public. I don’t mind letting people see them as they are as much a part of me as my spark is. They show how I have beaten the men that night.”

John didn’t miss the way that Stiles grimiest while saying the last part, but if he was happy then he wouldn’t bring it up. 

He had just gotten used to the whole werewolf thing now Stiles was saying that he is a part of that world to. So, John says the only thing that comes to mind as he sees Stiles looking uncomfortable at the silence. 

“What do you mean you have magic Stiles?”

“Well…” Stiles stopped because he looked as though he didn’t know what to say to that. He looked away from the screen to Luke-John guessed. He said something that John couldn’t hear, then Luke appeared in the screen with Stiles. 

As Stiles looked at Luke as if to say to start. Luke cleared his throat before speaking. 

“Hi John, Stiles wanted me to tell you about everything as he doesn’t know how to explain it all. Before I start, I want you to know that Claudia always wanted to tell you but our mother and father persuaded her that she shouldn’t. all because everything and everyone wants us as our family is extremely rare. The rick of other people knowing was too great, I’m sorry.” Even if Luke had said that John still felt his heart hurt thinking that Claudia had no one to talk to about this outside of family and he wasn’t there for her. 

Not noticing John’s inner turmoil, Luke then proceeds to go into a long explanation of the history of his family. Ending five eight minutes later where he gets to the part where Stiles comes into all of this. Luke turns to Stiles and smiles before saying, 

“He is a very gifted boy John and I think it was what happened to him sparked an early start to his Magia in him. Usually it happens after we turn eighteen, which is rare but not impossible. I am teaching everything I know about our gift and he is picking it up fast. He is almost in full control in a week it took me nearly two months. But in addition to learning magic I am also going though physical exercises, so he is ready for anything. Because like I’ve said before we are rare, so we are a target for people who want to control us. The necklace was Claudia’s and she wanted Stiles to have it when he became of age. It helps to ground us to the Magia before us in a way.”

John starred that the screen in front of him and the people on it, lost for words. What do you say when you find out your son has magic? 

It was a bit of a shock to hear about it, but it makes sense in a way. He had always known something was special about Claudia. There was a long pause as Stiles and  
Luke let him try to process everything that Luke had said, before John asked 

“I know you didn’t have to tell me about this Stiles so thanks. I want you to trust that I won’t tell anyone, but I want you ring me every couple of days, so I know you’re safe.”

Luke and Stiles both nodded before Luke said bye to John and left the screen. It left Stiles and himself to catch up now everything was out in the open.  
John just wanted to let it all there, so he decided to stir the topic away from Stiles being a Magia.

“Thought you should know that Scott and Derek know you have left now. They came to the station this morning looking for you.” When he had finished, he immediately regretted mentioning them because the smile on Stiles’ face dropped like it was never there. There was a mixture of emotions that came onto Stiles face before leaving it almost blank.

“Why did they come and see you and not text or ring me. It had taken them a week for them to realise that I was gone. I just thought they had known and chosen not to contact me for my own good, like thought I didn’t want to talk to them. Which I don’t but it would’ve been nice to tell them that, not them ignoring me for a week after everything that happened. Them not knowing that I was gone. Fuck-”

John was about to comment about language, but he stopped and realised that Stiles needed to let this all out.

“Not even Scott know.” Stiles whispered almost too quiet for John to hear over the laptop. Tears was in eyes, but Stiles looked as though it wasn’t going to get to him. So, he tried to put a brave face on, but John could see straight through it. He knew Stiles was near to breaking, again. 

“Hey Stiles, why don’t you tell me about the job you got at the restaurant.” He wanted to stop Stiles thinking of what he just said and bring the conversation to somewhere a little lighter in topic.

Stiles tried to hide a sniffle and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears welling up. But at the mention on his job made Stiles half smile as though he was remembering something that had happened. 

“Oh yeah it’s great, everyone is cool and there’s this girl called Raven and she has blue hair. I am meeting her for coffee in a bit anyway, then head to work.” Stiles was rambling but john had to question the girl. He had seen Stiles liking Lydia Martin but with what Stiles had told him that night he wasn’t in love with her anymore. He gave Stiles a knowing look which Stiles replied with disgusted one. 

“Gross dad no, Raven and I aren’t like that. We’re friends and nothing more. But the best thing about the job is that we get loads of tips and the pay is good.”  
John was sure he heard Luke laugh a little in the background to what Stiles was saying. 

Stiles chatted for another thirty minutes for Stiles suddenly saw the time and realised that he was going to be late for coffee so said his rushed goodbyes and told John he would text him tomorrow. John jest had time to say goodbye and he loved Stiles before the connection was lost. 

At least not everything had changed with Stiles, John thought. Before switching of his laptop and set to work making dinner for himself.  
He couldn’t believe what Stiles had told him though. John had hoped that getting out of town for the summer would be good fore him as he wouldn’t be with the supernatural. But know he was as much a part of it as Scott or Derek is. 

Not knowing Stiles was safe with Luke, John could get on with finding Gerard, Erica and Boyd.

John had a job to do this summer, and he was happy that Stiles had something to focus on too.


	7. Chaper 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this story was the only thing getting me through my exams. Literally failed them all ;)  
> Hope you like this chapter, I have the day off tomorrow so should write a lot.   
> Love you all.  
> Enjoy!  
> xx

When Stiles made it to the coffee shop, he was five minutes late. Stiles had blamed it on the bus being late, but he could have easily gotten an earlier bus. He forgot about the time while he was talking to his dad. 

He was happy that his dad had accepted him. Stiles knew that his dad had accepted the supernatural but there is a difference between being able to leave the supernatural behind and being a part of it himself. 

Raven had suggested this coffee shop and Stiles was indeed in need of a coffee, so when he opened the door to the shop Stiles noticed that it was practically empty. Only a few people were dotted around the shop even if it was small. There was at most five, but it felt cosy. There were tables that had plush chairs that went with them and there were some seats that were armchairs and looked like no place for them to be in a coffee shop. Typical Stiles spotted Raven on one of those chairs in the corner of the shop. Laptop open on her knee; she hadn’t noticed that he had come in as she was tapping away on it. 

It was the first time that they had meet outside of work, although they text every day and see each other at work. It was unusual for Stiles to see her without her work outfit. She still looked stunning her blue hair stood out even more with it being down. Stiles could see that there were some lighter sections to it, so it looked like it was glowing. She was wearing a black mesh top with a black cropped top underneath. It was fitting that it was getting hotter for the summer months. She was also wearing big headphones and was nodding along to a song.

Before heading out Stiles had quickly gotten changed as he had dropped his breakfast down him this morning. Hey, it wasn’t Stiles fault if Luke had scared him while he was pouring milk into his cereal and Stiles had forgotten about it until Luke mentioned it as Stiles was getting ready to go.   
He was wearing grey jeans that was beginning to fit better to the muscles Stiles was getting through all the training that he was doing with Luke. It was taking him less time than a usual person to gain muscle as with his Magia he could mush himself a lot further than he could before. Meaning that he could train harder and for longer,   
so more muscle was forming onto his body. 

A black vest top went with the jeans but a denim jacket over the top covered the most of his scars. Though the sleeves were up to his elbows so people could see the scars if they were looking. Stiles also forgot about his hair, so it was just stuck up in random directions.

Stiles also noticed that Raven had already got a drink, probably a mocha considering she would always turn up to work with one. As Raven hadn’t noticed him yet he decided to grab is coffee first. 

He ordered a black coffee, no sugar. He needed a pick me up after the chat with his dad. he also decided to order another mocha for Raven as well. 

Stiles felt proud as he paid for the drinks because it was the first time that he had paid for something that he had earnt himself. 

He wasn’t kidding when he told his dad that Luke paid him a lot and with tips onto that Stiles could be set after this summer to help pay for things he needed for school in the next year or so. When his name got called out to get his coffee, Stiles collected them and headed over to where Raven sat. 

As he approached her, she looked up and took off her headphones. Before turning them off Stiles got a peak at what she was listening too. It seemed like heavy metal, so the nodding along was like she was head banging to the music. Stiles sat down in the seat opposite her and slid the mocha towards her. Raven hadn’t noticed because she was putting her laptop into her bag but when she looked up there was a smile to her and thanked him for the coffee. 

“Do you come here often?” Stiles asked as he nursed his coffee. As it was still too hot to drink.

“Yeah it is my favourite coffee shop in the city, don’t like all the big branded ones and it is a good place to get work done as a lot of people don’t come here.” Raven said. 

The conversation flowed between them. They talked about everything. Stiles found out that Raven had a younger brother that was starting high school in the next year and that she is originally from Ohio but moved here for the weather and that the college was a bonus. Stiles told her about his dad and Beacon Hills. Stiles felt it was nice to talk to her, and that he felt he couldn’t get a friend after Scott. But Raven was nice, and he couldn’t tell that there was a two-year age gap between them. 

“How do you manage going to college and work and still have time to do everything?” 

“Well I still get given work to do over the summer like you, but not very much. So, I work a lot more in the summer. During term times I work like one night a week and the weekends. So, I can pay for everything I need.” Raven replies and Stiles seem to like the answer, but what was getting to him was although it was still underage himself for serving drinks and drinking himself. He had got the job by being Luke’s nephew so how did Raven get it if she was underage herself. 

“Umm, weird question but how did you get the job if you are underage?” Stiles asked while looking into his coffee as he didn’t want to look at Raven for the answer. 

“No one else knows I’m underage so don’t go telling everyone at work that. It was ‘round about this time last year. I had just moved to the city to sort myself out at my new place as I didn’t want to stay in dorms with other people. However, to pay rent I needed a job, but after a few weeks of looking and being rejected by places and rent was due, I wanted to forget about being responsible for one night, I ended up binge drinking early one morning- like 5am time. I don’t know how I ended up near Luke’s apartment, but I did and I was so happy about it because I don’t know what could have happened if he didn’t find me wondering through the streets completely off my head.”

Stiles knew what she was on about because that nearly happened to him but in different circumstances. He didn’t mention it though.

“He brought me to his apartment and let me sleep it off. He had just finished work and was on his way home. I slept till 3pm that day but Luke wasn’t bothered, he just asked why I ended up in that situation. I told him everything and he took pity on me, offered me a job even knowing about the age thing. I thought it was that he just wanted to sleep with me, but he just told me that he had been in that position when his sister died, and someone helped turn his life around. He thought it would be a good idea to help me. 

"Now I am like his second in command and love my job. Don’t get scared, he and I see each other as more of a brother and sister relationship, so don’t worry I’m not going to turn into your aunt or anything. I haven’t touched a drink since then. Even if I do work in a club.” 

By the end her face and ears where red. Stiles don’t know what to say to that as he had felt guilty that he didn’t know about Luke doing that after Stiles mum had died. He realised that he didn’t know much about Luke at all. Stiles had told him about nearly being raped and the torture but apart from knowing he was recently single and the spark, he didn’t know much else about him. 

“Thank you for telling me that I know you could have kept it short but thanks. I know that we’ve only known each other for a week but it seems like it has been years.” Stiles notices that Raven gets even more red. 

They chat a bit more about lighter topics on what Stiles wanted to do for college. In all honesty he didn’t know, he had his mind set on law enforcement before all the supernatural like his dad, but now he has no idea. It is hard to think of a future when Stiles doesn’t know with everything, he’s messed up in whether he will make it to graduation. It was a morbid thought but the last year had put everything into perspective. 

Before he knew it, they had to leave to get to work on time. They ordered another coffee to go, and when they got it, they set off to catch a bus to work. 

\---

Stiles and Raven got to work just on time, but Stiles realised that they still had to get ready. Luke and him, had to go shopping again to buy his work outfit because he couldn’t wear what he wanted like the first night because now he worked there. Thankfully Luke didn’t mind that Stiles didn’t went to wear the mesh top. It was a bit revealing and he wasn’t comfortable everyone seeing his scars. So, Stiles wore a tank top instead. It did show the scars on his arm but the one on his torso that stretched the whole way down was covered so that was the main thing. He didn’t want people to stare at his scars from the knives or the burns. The jeans were the best part of the outfit though. They fitted well and the colour complemented his eyes and hair. Or that is what Luke and Raven had commented when he wore them for   
the first time. 

The shift was going like every other one had for the last week and Stiles loved it. There was such an atmosphere that made you feel lively, though Stiles didn’t know if it was the few coffees, he’s had today that may be fuelling that too. 

About 1am Stiles was finishing up drinks for a couple, when he heard someone call him over to get a drink from the other end of the bar. His hearing wasn’t the best before in that situation, but Luke had taught him a way to increase his hearing for work. It wasn’t like werewolf hearing where he could hear heart beats if he didn’t want to, or it was all the time. It was like a switch he could turn it on or off and decide what extent he wanted it.

When he was finished, he turned to walk to the person who called him over. He stood dead in his tracks when he looked at the man. He looked so much like one of them men that night. The man looked to be in his near thirties, and he looked identical to the man that violated him when he was in the basement while Erica and Boyd watched. 

His chest was becoming tight and his breathes were becoming short. He needed to leave before he had a panic attack in front of clubbers. The man was saying something to him, but he couldn’t hear what he was saying over the beating of his heart of his chest. He could feel what he did to him what they made him do and feel. He rushed to the door to the back of the club and into the back rooms, he didn’t notice anything that was happening around him only that he needed to get away from everyone so he headed to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. 

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel anything other than what they did to him. the burning of his skin, the scars they created, violating him and making him feel small. Stiles felt he was reliving all the pain that they caused, and in that moment he was so grateful that his Magia had helped, because he didn’t know how he would feel now if they actually did what they were planning of doing that night.

he had sat there for what seemed like an eternity before a warmth spread from his chest, it was the same feeling that he got when he practised his Spark, but it also felt foreign to him. the warmth spread through him and he when Stiles felt he could breathe again he looked down to see the necklace glowing. The warmth wasn’t coming from himself but the pendent. 

Stiles realised that he had got through this before, he could do it now. He didn’t want them to affect him from beyond the grave. They were dead and he wasn’t. that was the main thing. He got himself up and opened the cubicle door to see Luke stood in front of him. 

Stiles was too wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn’t even know that Luke had come in. Stiles spotted right away that Luke’s ring was glowing like Stiles’. it suddenly hit him that Luke was doing that to him. he was reaching through the pendent to make Stiles feel safe and wanted. 

Luke looked like he wanted to kill someone and give Stiles a hug and never let go. 

“I felt that something was wrong, so I came to check on you, sorry if you felt I was intruding.” Luke said.

“No thanks I don’t know what I would have done without that. I won’t let them break me again. I can get through this. But can we increase training from now on? I just want to be prepared for anything. So, nothing can break me again?” Stiles asked but felt a bit uncomfortable, what if Luke says no? what can I do, I needs to learn, and I can’t go to anyone else. What if he tells me I have to go back home? Stiles head is going though so many thoughts he nearly missed the whine that Luke makes before goes,

“If that is what you want to do then of course we can. I don’t want you to feel like that again, helpless, so I am going to help as much as I can.” He wraps Stiles in a bear hug before letting go and moving them out the bathroom and into his office. 

“We can go back home if you want Raven is bartending at the moment and I asked if she was okay and she said that you were the main priority and she doesn’t mind locking up tonight.” Luke says packing a few things into a bag as if he has already made up this mind. 

“Yeah that’s a good idea. Anyway, I wanted to get to know you more. We haven’t talked about your life very much and we’ve talked a lot about mine and out family just not you.” 

Luke looks up as though he didn’t even realise, they hadn’t talked much about himself. 

“then it’s settled just give me a minute to pack away, why don’t you go and grab your things.” Luke says as he motions to the door for Stiles to leave. 

He walks out the office and into the locker room, his locker was next to Raven’s and he quickly gets changed out of his work clothes and shoves them in the laundry basket. It was something that Luke had decided that everyone can put their works clothes in there and they can be washed, with no expense to them. Luke says if they work there then it his place to make sure that they are looked after. And it isn’t a chore to come to work. 

As the walked out of the locker room Luke was outside waiting for him texting someone on his phone. 

“Ready to go Stiles?” Luke says as he looks up from his phone, Stiles nods then they walk out the back door together and get into the car. 

It was busy on the roads for this time of night, but Stiles guesses it’s because its Saturday night and a lot of people are clubbing. It took them 45 minutes to get back to the apartment but once they finally got back Luke ordered take out from a Thai place. Stiles just couldn’t believe that there were places that made food at this time of night. 

They sat on the sofa waiting for the food to arrive, both changed into sweats that were comfy. Neither wanted to talk in jeans. Too restricting. The food arrived and they ate in silence until Luke started the conversation.

“Okay so what do you want to know?” he put his plate down, now empty and turned to Stiles on the sofa. 

Stiles looks up with food stuffed in his face. He swallowed before putting his plate down as well. 

“I know it seems weird, but I was talking to Raven today, she told me about how you met, and I realise that I didn’t know any of that. And I want to know your life   
story.” By the end Stiles was red in the face, he didn’t want to seem like he was over stepping, but he also really wanted to know. 

So, Luke told him. 

“might as well start from the beginning, when I was younger, I wasn’t my parents favourite child. They proffered Claudia, not her fault it was just that she was perfect. At magic and everything else. When I was old enough to leave I did. By that time Claudia had met your father and was happy with him. I was so cross that she would leave us all behind for one man that we had a huge argument, which was all the water throwing. But it left a rift between each other. I had just turned eighteen and I could legally leave and just got my powers. I didn’t want to learn from my family because they taught it with very strict rules about how we learn our spark. I couldn’t do that, I wanted to learn from different people around the world.

“I started in England. I wanted to learn about everything there was to know about the supernatural. By the time that Claudia got ill, I was in Asia, learning about   
Kitsune, they were majestic people but I had to leave and see if anything I had learnt over the years from my travels could help her.no one called me to tell me about her, I had to find out through the pendent. I didn’t know how much our bond had been broken, that I couldn’t even tell that she was ill, until it was serious. Sorry Stiles but I didn’t even know that you existed. Claudia and I didn’t talk much but I knew I couldn’t leave her to suffer alone. 

“That’s when I met you for the first time, you looked just like her with a hint of your dad in you. Nothing that our family or I could do could help her. I felt awful that I had taken away a mother from my nephew that I didn’t know because of some fight years ago. I went off the deep end, drank myself away each night thinking it was my fault and I got to her sooner I could have saved her. That’s why you didn’t see me after Claudia died. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to see you, it was because I felt I destroyed your life. 

“I was going about it the wrong way and would have ruined my family, if Dylan hadn’t come into my life. He is an elf. Comes around occasionally now still. I had found myself in Chicago when he found me. I was passed out on the side of the road and he took me back to his place that he was renting because he usually lives with the other elves but he is like their mediator to the other supernatural creature so he rented a place in the city for when he had to come and sort something out. That day he gave me an ultimatum, stay on how I was going and end up dead or become realistic and get my life together. I choose the latter. He helped me get a place at college studying business. Letting me stay at his for as long as I wanted.

“He was my rock for a few years. Until I met this girl called Jemma, we hit of straight away and when I graduated, we moved in together in Chicago. I was happy had a steady job for the first time in my life and I was going to propose to my girlfriend. We spent three years together, learning about each other and preparing for the future. It wasn’t until the day I was going to propose to her that everything came crashing down. I had planned it all, it was going to happen in the park that we first met. Yes- it was cheesy, but it was going to be perfect. 

“Dylan and I were already at the park early for when it was going to happen, he was going to be my best man you see, when I heard her on the phone. She obviously thought I wasn’t there otherwise she wouldn’t have made that phone call. She was saying that she only wanted me for my Magia, she knew about it when I had never told her about it. She was going to use me and make the most powerful person alive because she had me. 

“I fell apart, she had lied to me and made me trust her while she was using me the whole time. Dylan helped me to make sure she wasn’t going to use me, or who ever she was on the phone with. It took us six months to track down the people involved as they kept moving around the country. Luckily, they didn’t leave otherwise we may still be looking now. I couldn’t have anyone know about me again, I wasn’t going to be the one in our family that destroys everything our ancestors did to protect   
this family. When all the loose ends were tied up, I needed to get away from Chicago, Dylan suggested here. So, I moved and started another life here. 

“I build the club from ruin; I made a name for it with blood sweat and tears. All the money I saved up from working went into that place. I felt in charge because I am the boss and I won’t let anyone take advantage of me. Like I won’t anything happen to you, Stiles.”

Through that whole thing Stiles didn’t move or felt like he could breathe. It was mental that some people are so cruel. He didn’t know about any of it. 

“How about we both help each other, so that no one is going to end up in that situation again?” Stiles didn’t know what else to say but it seemed to be the right thing as tears were beginning to appear in his eyes and he was smiling.

“Yes, I like that idea Stiles, if that is going to happen though we may need some beauty sleep. You don’t think this face happens with magic, do you?” Luke says trying to contain a laugh at the end.

All Stiles does, is nod and bring Luke into a hug before he left to go to his room to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry this chapter hasn't come out sooner, got my exams back and I didn't fail!!! Soo happy but had to recover from it.  
> Hope you still enjoy the chapter though,  
> xx

By the time that Stiles and Luke had finished getting ready to go train that day it was only 9:30 in the morning. Although Stiles hadn’t slept for too long, he felt more rested than any other night. He felt more calm staying with Luke knowing his life story and how he came to live here.

They both wore gym kit as to train in the forest that was outside the city. Luke had suggested that after Stiles nearly blew a hole in the wall at the apartment. It wasn’t his fault that Luke had teleported away from where Stiles had aimed. 

It left more at piece being outside too. No room to destroy anything that couldn’t be fixed. 

Before Stiles knew it, he was in the car as Luke drove to the forest to train. Luke had mentioned that Stiles was getting better at the defence and offence magic, but it was taking longer to pick up the physical side to it all. Before this summer, Stiles barely made it though a game of lacrosse, but Luke didn’t agree that that wasn’t enough. So, before any Spark training Luke made him go on a run around the forest.

It was building up his stamina because he couldn’t relay on the werewolves to protect him now. Now he wasn’t friends with them, and they couldn’t keep him safe now he has a target o his back. 

When they arrived Luke and Stiles walked to the clearing that they trained in. it was secluded enough that people wouldn’t walk through it, but they were still able to find it when they needed to use it. 

While Luke set up a firing range, he told Stiles that today he was going to do two laps of the forest this time because he was managing fine with the one lap and he needed to stay pushing himself to his limits. 

Now Stiles didn’t mind the run, the feeling of control over his body and that he could decide where he was going to place his food felt empowering. He loved the feeling of the ground under his feet and how he could slow down or speed up depending on the terrain and if there was a gradient to the ground. 

Now Stiles didn’t mind the run, the feeling of control over his body and that he could decide where he was going to place his food felt empowering. He loved the feeling of the ground under his feet and how he could slow down or speed up depending on the terrain and if there was a gradient to the ground. 

He shifted his hearing so he could hear the birds and animals around him. it calmed him down and made him focus on what he was doing. There were birds that seemed to be calling out to someone or something, animals squeaking or chirping. The wind was a different story all together, Stiles could now sense the wind around him. as it touched his skin where his clothes didn’t cover. To everyone else it would be a sharp wind that shot around him but for Stiles it felt warm as though it wanted to.

Stiles was to busy focusing on himself that he didn’t notice that someone was following him till it was too late.

A body collided with him and knocked him over, before Stiles could register what was happening to stop it. What ever it was it was extremely fast and there were only a few creatures that Stiles had read about that were that fast. Stiles was disorientated on where it was, as he got up the world was spinning. Before his head felt less dizzy the creature appeared right in front of his face. 

“What do we have here?” the creature said. Her hair flowed in the wind. It was pure black and was down to her hips. The features on her face were sharper than any other person Stiles had seen. It almost looked unhealthy, but her eyes shone. 

Stiles had no idea what to say, he was trapped with no way to escape, he knew that which ever direction he turned to run she would be faster. One thing about vampires is that they are extremely quick. And lethal. Stiles hadn’t met one yet in his time knowing about the supernatural, but he didn’t want to have met one ever. The tv shows or films don’t give a good representation of them, as Stiles and Luke had talked about all different types of creatures in their theoretical lessons. And vampires are all brawn and not brain, they think through their smell of blood and are driven though the hunger of blood. 

No research could teach him about how to defeat one though. They were extremely rare and not very many people get out alive after meeting them. 

The vampire was circling him, as though he was her pray. Her head lifted as the werewolves did when they were getting a sent. As she looked back at him a wicked grin was plastered to her face. It made the hairs on the back of his neck prick up, the sense that he needed to get away. 

“Well, well, well. Why do you smell amazing? Your blood smells the purest that I have ever smelt before. I don’t even want to have a chase against you and have the fun in that. I just want to drain you right here on the spot. Oooh, that would be amazing-maybe not for you but for me yes it would.” She started to move closer to him and her fangs reappeared from her mouth. Instead of the first time that Stiles and seen them, these seemed longer and pointier. As though the other ones where just for show. 

Stiles thought on his feet and conjured up a fire ball that was the size of a basketball in between his hands. The vampire didn’t seem to be nervous at all, her smile seemed to grow even bigger.

“Do you think that is going to scare me? I am two hundred years old. I have come across many different types of magical users. They all ended up dead.” Her eyes flashed red and claws sprung out her fingers. She started to run at him.

Stiles threw the ball at her, but she ducked out of the way before it even got close to her. Stiles thought about how he wanted to speed up his reflexes to match the vampires. And before he knew it, he could see her moving without it being fuzzy. 

At that she did look startled for a second before starting back attacking him. Stiles kept up with her but with the run he was on before and all the combat and he was beginning to run out of stamina. Stile faltered for a second to catch his breath and the vampire took it to swipe a claw down the right side of his face. The blood from the cut flowed into his eyes and he couldn’t see anything other than red. He couldn’t see what she was going to do and before he knew it, he falling to the floor, her body above him and all the things that Stiles didn’t want to think about came crashing back. 

The weight on his back and the feeling of being helpless came back to him. the warmth inside his chest grew bigger. Stiles could feel her weight shift and he could feel her breath on his neck. Stiles couldn’t think of a way out. No one would here him if he screamed. Luke didn’t like to have sensitive hearing as it gives him a headache and he was too far away to hear him normally. The warmth of his chest grew as the vampire started to sink her fangs into him. suddenly the warmth seemed to expel out of him and build itself into something. Stiles couldn’t see what was happening but the weight on top of him was lifted of and he could hear growls of some kind and the screeching of the vampire. It was high pitched, and Stiles was sure that everyone is the forest could hear her. 

By the time that the noise had stopped Stiles felt he was able to sit up when the pain had subsided. He tried to wipe away a much blood as possible that was coming from the cut that dragged down his face. It wasn’t working and he didn’t know how to stop the blood. Luke hadn’t taught him how to do it yet. Before he could start having a panic attack there was an animalistic whine a little further away that began getting closer. Stiles tried to crawl away from whatever had saved him had also killed the vampire. He crawled back as far as he could, but his back came across a trunk of a tree, he had nowhere else to go. 

The noise came closer and before stile could beg to not be killed a tough tongue licked up his face, wiping away the blood from his face. It was unnerving that an animal was doing that to him but at least he could see now and see what he was going to have to fight. Stiles didn’t expect to see an obsidian black panther sat in front of himself. It was majestic and its eyes burned a bright green that looked like the forest itself. It was different than all the ones Stiles had seen on the internet and in books. It had a rune on its forehead that seemed mythical but fitted with the markings of the animal itself. Its tongue lolled out of his mouth as it was sat watching Stiles. Before he could see it, Stiles feared it but once seeing it with its own eyes Stiles felt a connection to it. It felt an apart of him and it felt right to reach out and stroke the panther. 

So, Stiles did, and its coat was soft and silky. The cat seemed to start to purr at Stiles. Stiles felt he was in a trance and it was only just the two of them together and the rest of the world didn’t matter in that moment. 

Stiles didn’t know how long they sat there together, until Stiles saw Luke starring at him. He looked startled but not scared. As though there wasn’t a panther in front of him. Stiles gaze drifted to the vampire that was a few meters away from him. She was decapitated as it was the only way to kill a vampire. Stiles didn’t know how the panther knew how to kill her, but it sure did. 

Luke gazed followed and before Stiles could say anything Luke was twisting his hand and the body disintegrated into the earth and then there was nothing there. Luke moved towards Stiles and the panther and placed himself down in front of them. He sat crossed legged and hands in his lap. Completely calm and unaffected. 

“I can teach you how to fix that for yourself if you want?” Luke pointed to the cut on Stiles face that was beginning to bleed again. Stiles must have given a face to Luke saying dug, because Luke laughed at him. the panther started to growl at Luke for laughing at Stiles but as soon as Stiles placed his hand on the panthers back it calmed down. It felt warm and right to do it, so stiles left his hand rest there. he began to laugh as well but it hurt to. 

“It isn’t too hard to do, just stings a bit to do it yourself. All you must do is feel the cut itself and picture it itself stitching back together. You must feel what it would feel like to do so. Have a go.”

Hence, Stiles did. He pictured his faces cuts, bruises on his body and pictured the body heal itself. It took a lot out of him and when he reopened his eyes. He couldn’t feel the blood on his face but when he moved his hand to touch the cuts, he could feel the scars that now litter his face. They weren’t as bad as the ones on his arms and torso, but they were still there. He thought that they were just another scar to add to his collection.

Stiles realised that the panther had disappeared from sitting next to him. he didn’t realise but he felt a hole is his stomach where the panther had filled it before. Like a part of himself that he didn’t know it existed had disappeared with it.

“Wondering what that was?” Luke said to Stiles as he pointed to where the panther had sat. 

Stiles nodded but didn’t say anything as it still hurt but didn’t know what was wrong with himself. 

“Okay well you remember that in one of our first lessons, I talked about spirit animals and how they take years to earn?” Stiles did remember Luke mentioning them but even after Stiles had pestered him to talk about them more in depth, Luke wouldn’t budge on it as he said it takes years for them to gain one and it only happens when a Magia has full control over their spark. Luke thought it was best to go through that when they were nearly finished with stiles training. 

“Well that was yours, a panther spirit animal is a sign of courage, valour and power. Which is what you have done isn’t it?” Stiles gapes at Luke. He had managed to get his spirit animal years before he was said to.

Stiles looks to Luke and says, “Have you got one Luke?” Stiles would feel awful if he had got one and even Luke hadn’t. 

Luke nodded and lifted his shirt to reveal a huge tattoo across his torso that span around from his back around his right side to the centre of his chest. Now Stiles knew why Luke didn’t take his top off very much, even with training. The tattoo was enormous, it was also a tiger. It covered the whole tattoo and it was very majestic, and almost looked like its fur was blowing in the wind. It was extraordinary but Stiles didn’t understand why Luke was showing him a tattoo. 

As Stiles was about to ask, Luke touched the tiger on its head where the same marking that was on the panther’s head. As he touched it a light seemed to come from the marking and suddenly there was no tattoo anymore, but a tiger was sat next to Luke. It was even more beautiful in person than on a tattoo but more deadly. It laid down over Luke’s knees and started purring. It was like it don’t know it was meant to be a lethal creature and not a house cat. Luke was stroking the underneath of the tiger’s head, he looked complete which Stiles thought he looked like with the panther. They seemed so bonded together. Like it was them two against the world. 

“This is Athena, she is my spirit animal. I got her when the last man was taken down after Jenna happened, it was like I finally felt complete in myself. She symbolises personal willpower, but they are a lot more than just that. They are our protectors from all the harm that can affect us. They are our guardians and we can call them whenever we want because they are as much a part of us as our sparks are.” Stiles hadn’t seen Luke so happy as he was right now. The grin was priceless, and Stiles wished he could capture this moment and save it for a bad day. 

“I know it’s a lot to think about, but you will need to get a tattoo sooner rather than later, otherwise they could appear out of nowhere without letting you know beforehand. One second you are having a nice time at work and the next is there they are right in front of you. The tattoo gives you control over when they come out. And gives a physical representation to them rather than just spiritual, meaning you are more connected together and the bond is stronger between each other.”   
Stiles hadn’t thought about tattoos before he knew that he and Scott had planned to get one this summer together, but Stiles wasn’t sure whether he was going to go though with it. However, with Luke saying that he questioned whether it was the best thing to do. 

For the first time since the vampire Stiles said,

“Yeah sure I guess, but does it have to be as big as yours?” Stiles liked the idea of having a panther tattoo like Luke’s, but he didn’t know if his dad would agree with him on that. 

“Umm, I guess not but they say the bigger the tattoo the better the connection between the spirit animal and yourself.” Luke looks down at Athena and presses his hand against her forehead again and she disappears, and Luke lifts his shirt to show the tiger tattoo back on his skin. 

“I’m suggesting that you get a sleeve instead of the same as I have as the scar tissues may affect the tattoo itself.” Luke looks back at Stiles and gets up and brushes down his jogging bottoms from the grass that was stuck to him before holding out his hand for Stiles to use. Stiles obliges and gets up. They decide it was best to get it over and done with today because the longer Stiles goes without being connected the more uncomfortable, he is going to feel in his own skin. 

They chat more about spirit animals as they walk back to the car. Luke was helping Stiles to decide a name for the panther. Luke said that they couldn’t pick the name but as soon as the right name was said then a ‘thrum of energy seems to go through your body as though the spirit animal is agreeing with it’ in Luke’s words.   
They were flipping ideas back and forth till they reached the car, on their way Luke had sped away to quickly pack all the kit up that he had unpacked for today’s work out. He didn’t want to interrupt the conversation and the feeling of walking through the forest but them both at ease, so they decided not to rush getting back.

The name Maya came into Stiles head as they got in the car to drive to a tattoo place that did magical tattoos. 

Stiles felt the warmth that Luke was going on about and he knew it was the right name for his panther. He mentioned it to Luke that it was the one and Luke said.  
“Maya is the goddess of illusion, like the panther is the ultimate shapeshifter, the master of disguise. A Panther’s coat hides its identity in the shadows. It isn’t until you get too close that you can see their illusion and by that time it is too late for you. Or in other words you put up a mask to hide yourself and until you get through that protective layer you get to see the real Stiles.” Luke kept looking at Stiles while he said that, and it registered to Stiles that after his mother’s death and that night a few weeks ago that he was putting up a front that no one else could see. 

It was only his dad and Luke had really seen the real Stiles. The Magia and supernatural being that was as mush a part of the community as Scott and the rest of them. Scott had seen bits of him when the day of the anniversary of his mother’s death, when grief got too much that his wall would come down and he cried into Scott’s arms, but Stiles never wanted Scott to see his true self.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets his tattoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for supporting me, I know I haven't posted in ages I went on holiday and forgot to post it before I felt. hope you enjoy this chapter and for the next chapter we're going to see how the pack is going. thank you all for the lovely comments and Kudos.   
> It makes writing so much better. xx

When Stiles and Luke arrived at the tattoo place it wasn’t as Stiles was expecting. He had assumed that it was going to be like the tattoo places that Stiles had seen on Tv or in Beacon Hills, not for Luke to had brought him to a place that looked like a shop on the outside. It was a quaint little tattoo place that looked like it didn’t get a lot of costumers. 

Luke parked just outside and got out without looking at Stiles. Stiles did the same and he followed Luke into the shop. As they opened the door a bell chimed alerting the person stood behind the desk in the middle of the shop. It was a woman who seemed older than Luke but had an angelic look to her that made her look that she could be either 20 or 200. From what Stiles could see she was covered in tattoos. Most being the runes that Stiles had seen before on the internet or in Luke’s books that Stiles had been learning from. 

Stiles had a look around at the different tattoos that the place was offering, most where normal tattoos that you could find anywhere, while others were runes or other magical tattoos that Stiles was guessing would be interesting for the supernatural community and the general public. Luke talked to the woman.   
It went on for a few minutes before they both looked over at Stiles and Stiles looked away before they could notice they he was looking at them. The blush creeped up his neck and Luke called him over. Stiles walked over as he hung his head in order to conceal the blush. When he got there, the woman asked him a few questions   
about if he was allergic to anything and other few things about his health.

“And the final question, how much magic do you possess?”

The question caused Stiles to lift his head and he didn’t know what to say, he looked over to Luke where he was looking over at Stiles like the woman didn’t just ask him about his spark.

“Ummm…” Stiles said as he pleaded with Luke to help him to know what to do.

“Oh, Stiles here is very powerful. I believe that something stronger than you used on me will work.” Luke said but it didn’t help Stiles feel any better about the situation, while Stiles was panicking about what Luke had just said the women was writing something down in a notebook that was on the desk. 

Stiles didn’t know what was gong on until he saw the woman lift his arm up and he saw a bracelet that seemed to have the same pendent as the one on his necklace and the one on Luke’s ring. Stiles knew immediately that she was family. 

“You’re like us.” Stiles blurted out before he thought about what he was saying. 

Both Luke and the women looked at him and seemed concerned about what he had just said.

“Seriously Luke you didn’t tell him before coming who I was. Did you tell him anything about this?” The woman said as she motioned to the shop. 

Luke blushed as he said that. “It must have slipped my mind to think about it. It has been such a rush today and I don’t want Stiles to go without a tattoo now he has   
got a spirit animal and I don’t wasn’t them to get restless not being tethered together.” 

“Oh, Luke don’t worry about it now, hey Stiles I’m Julie, Luke’s distant cousin. So yes, I am like you, but I don’t use my Magia for anything apart from the occasional magical tattoo that needs doing.” Julie stuck out her hand for Stiles to shake. 

Stiles shakes her hand, and they smiled at each other and a weight felt like it had lifted from Stiles chest. It wasn’t some random person to give him a tattoo, it was going to be family. 

“Luke and I were just catching up and him telling me that you’ve earned your spirit animal. Congrats I only got mine last year, he is an owl but as I don’t practice much, we don’t have much of a bond.” She turns around and lifts her hair to reveal a barn owl tattooed into her neck. 

“Thanks, I don’t expect it either but here we are.” Stiles blushes as everyone was getting theirs when they were a lot older while he has gotten his so young.  
“Come into the back so we can get started, Luke do you mind closing up for me and then had into the back when its all done?” Julie questioned to Luke.   
Luke smiled at Stiles and nods before he starts moving towards the door to lock up.

Julie comes around the desk and ushers’ Stiles into a room in the back behind a door to the back of the room. 

The room was relatively big with a chair for Stiles to sit to get his tattoo, with a seat next to it for Julie and a few other things that Stiles had no idea what they were for and didn’t really want to know if he as being honest with himself. 

Stiles moved to sit in the chair and Julie moved to the chest in the corner and picked some ink out of it and moved to sit next to him in the chair. 

“A sleeve on your left arm, right?” Julie asked and Stiles nodded.

“You don’t mind taking your top off do you then, otherwise I can’t do it.” 

Stiles didn’t want to take his top off. He didn’t want anyone else to see what he looked like. He may have become muscular since the summer started but his body still had all the scars to prove that night happened. He didn’t want Julie to see, even if she was family. 

Luke could obviously sense Stiles distress as in that moment he walked into the room. 

“Stiles I know that you can do this. Julie won’t ask questions. She did my tattoo and most of our families. How many do you think had scars when they got it done. Like I said before you need to be proud that the scars mean that you got out and didn’t break.” Luke made a chair appear from thin air and sat down next to Stiles opposite to Julie. Taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. 

Stiles felt the warmth again from Luke and thanked him with his eyes. He knew that he could do it. But once another person finds out it makes Stiles think that everyone will know. But he knows that he couldn’t let that night determine the rest of his life. So, without looking at anyone and starring at the wall in front of him, 

Stiles took off his top. 

He was expecting Julie to gasp or do anything that might show that she felt sorry for him. but she didn’t, when Stiles looked over, he was thinking he was going to see her look at him with pity, not for her to meet his eyes and not look at his body. 

“Alright I’m ready.” Stiles said as he relaxed into the chair and waited for Julie to begin. 

“Okay I am going to warn you, it is going to be excruciating. But you have to remember that you need to keep thinking of your spirit animal, I am not tattoo the drawing into you, you will be guiding it, I am just the one who is holding it. Got it?” Julie reassured before it started. 

Stiles was only able to get the words of ‘yep’ out before the pain started.

For Stiles he knew it didn’t feel like needles were poking into him like with a real tattoo. It felt like a pulse of magic being shoved into his body and it was going into overload. The ink must be infused with something that made it feel like his skin was on fire.

He needed to think of Maya, and what she looked like and how she felt when they were connected, that his warmth felt whole. 

Stiles felt that it was going to last forever, he had n idea of the time that had passed, it was just too painful. It was like he was back there. But he knew he couldn’t think about that, he had to focus, and that thought was out of his mind. 

Tears were streaming down his face though the pain, he was about to scream as the pain became too unbearable and then it just stopped like it was never there. The warmth he felt was missing was there and he was so happy, it was done, and he felt at peace, so he drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

When he woke up, he was still the chair, but Luke was sat reading a book on what looked to be runes. Everything was still a little bit foggy and he didn’t know where Julie was. 

Luke looked up and smiles at Stiles and passed him a glass over with some dark green liquid in it. Stiles took it and smelt it, it smelt revolting. There was nothing that Stiles had smelt that smelt like that and was lumpy.

“Don’t worry you just passed out and this is a remedy to help to readjust your spark, now that you are one with your spirit animal.” Luke said and winked at Stiles.   
He swallowed it while holding his nose, it made it a little more bearable but still disgusting. He obviously made a face because Luke laughed at him. 

He felt a lot better a few minutes after taking it, like his head wasn’t banging.

“Want to look at her?” Luke asked and Stiles eagerly nodded at him. Luke helped him out of the chair and directing him to a mirror on the back of the door. Stiles had forgotten that he still didn’t have a top on but at his moment it didn’t matter, he saw the tattoo on his arm and was in awe. The panther ran all the way down his arm from his shoulder down to just before the scars on his wrist from the handcuffs, it looked exacted how Stiles had seen her in the forest. She looked as silky as she could as a tattoo. The tattoo was a greyscale of Maya, but with a few purple patterns covering her body that where new. Her eyes were as bright green as they were in real life. They even seemed to shift different shades when Stiles was looking at them. And it was breathe taking. He couldn’t believe that he got a tattoo and looked   
badass. 

Maybe he needed to get more. Obviously, they would be runes to help him as much as he can.

Stiles turned to Luke who had gone back to his book and beamed. He wanted to get another right now with Luke. It just seemed fitting that they both got one together. 

Luke glanced over his book to see Stiles smiling at him. the look he gave Stiles was curious and it made Stiles even happier. 

“I know I’ve only just got a tattoo, but I really want to get a matching one with you, and considering that we are already here, we might as well get one now?” Stiles   
asked and by only the face that Luke gave him said that he was up for it. 

“I hadn’t thought about getting more tattoos, but I feel that they would come in hand, so count me in.” Luke flipped though his book trying to find a rune, before he stopped at a rune that was to feel. 

“How about the anti-possession rune, you never know when a demon has got you until it’s too late, and they can take our powers with them if they leave. So best getting that soon. Leant that as a great uncle of ours got possessed and nearly wiped out he whole of England with one spell. Thankfully his sister stopped him before it was too late but now it is best if we both got one. Just to be safe. Then we can go home and tweak it so that it can stop people possessing our powers and then come back and get that one done.” Luke was practically jumping up and down in sheer joy when Julie came back, carrying some ink and other bits and pieces. 

“Good to see you up and moving Stiles. Most of us are passed out for a few hours at least.” Julie said as she placed things back into the chest. 

“That’s good I guess,” Stiles shrugged before continuing, “Julie, is it possible for us to both get matching tattoos now? I mean it would be like a reminder of the date if you get me.”

“I mean it isn’t normal to get two in one especially if you’ve just got your spirit animal one but why not.” Julie looked in between the two of them and Stiles could feel that she felt like they were little kids in a candy store. 

Stiles showed her the tattoo and she said that would be easier to do Luke first to give Stiles some more time to heal before doing his. 

Luke sat in the chair as Julie got out some red ink and said it would be the most effective to get it in that colour. Neither Stiles nor Luke complained so she began to prepare Luke.

“Unlike the spirit animal, this will feel like getting an actual tattoo, so a different pain. You must feed some of your spark into the tattoo as it is being done so it will work. If not, it will be a normal tattoo, understand as I won’t say it again. Also, when getting rune tattoos, it will light up when it is being used, just to warn you. It will light up the colour of the ink so this would light up red.” Julie said.

“Also, you have to be shirtless, for the best effect, the rune needs to be placed just above the heart, that doesn’t matter does it.” She asks looking at both Stiles and Luke, making sure they agree to it before starting. 

The both agree that it is fine, and that is all Julie needed before starting on Luke. Stiles watched in fascination as Julia created the tattoo, while Luke had gritted his teeth together in pain. Stiles noticed that around the tattoo itself there was a red aura, that must be Luke’s spark reacting to the rune. 

About 30 minutes in Stiles found he needed to do something to occupy his mind while Julie worked on Luke. They both hadn’t said a word since it had started as it took a lot of concentration from both to make sure it worked. A lot of precision from Julie to make sure that it was put on right; any small deviation and the rune wouldn’t work. From Luke it was to make sure that the right amount of spark flowed though the rune to make sure to would work. 

Stiles was bored senseless so to pass the time he picked up the book that Luke was reading on runes and started flipping through the pages, marking down any that he wanted to get in a notebook that was on the desk in the front of the store. 

By the time that Julie and Luke were finished, Stiles had listed fifteen runes and symbols he wanted to get before leaving to go back home including the one that Luke was on about earlier about stopping other supernatural creatures or humans harnessing their spark and using It for their own gain. He had decided that he would get one a week and some of the smaller ones he’d get in the same week or day. The finer details of where they are going to go and when to get them, Stiles will check with Luke. 

Luke rose from the chair looking very uncomfortable and a little pale. Julie reassured them both that this was normal and due to their fast healing, the tattoo will be healed in the next hour or so. So, they didn’t need to worry about it getting infected or wrapping it up for it to heal. 

It was Stiles turn and he did exactly what Julie had said to do. Once she was working on the tattoo, Stiles realised that it wasn’t unbearable and that the pain didn’t compare to either the spirit animal or that night. And at least this time he was able to heal himself. 

He felt the spark come out from him and the red aura that he had seen from Luke appeared in his chest. It felt like it was swirling around the tattoo being made and was seeping into the ink as it was injected into the skin. 

Stiles let his mind wonder to what the pack was doing now. Allowing the Magia to continue to pull from him and into the rune. 

He thought about whether they had found Erica and Boyd yet. He felt awful that he wasn’t there to find them or help them, but he couldn’t face the pack yet. It was still too raw to forgive them about what they did to him and how they never came for him. his dad had kept him up to date with the information he had gotten from either Derek or Scott that day. It would be minimal, but it would be enough to ensure the Sheriff and himself that they were looking for Erica and Boyd still.

Stiles bet they were having a pack meeting or something. With Lydia sprawled out on the floor surrounded by books and maps while she plans where the pack will be looking next. Scott, Isaac and Jackson either playing a videogame or training with Peter and Derek watching over them. 

Stiles tried not to feel jealous about that, but he knew he was the one to leave them behind and was the one who had to get away. Stiles decided that if the pack hadn’t found Erica and Boyd before he got back he would find them himself, even if it would take him months; he saw it as he obligation to find them as he left them at the mercy of the hunters even if his dad had said that Chris had already let them out.

Stiles was completely out of it when Julie had suddenly said that she was finished, and Stiles could get up. As he did, he felt all the blood in his head left and he became very lightheaded. He didn’t realise that he took so much out of him. He glances at Luke who was looking at the runes that Stiles wanted to get. His eyebrows arching when getting to one. Stiles tried to hide the blush and turn and walk towards the mirror in hope that Luke wouldn’t try and ask him about that rune.

He stared at the tattoo and he felt powerful; he saw himself as the guy with the tattoos. The human who used to run with wolves and now is one of the most powerful creatures on the earth. He knows he was always this powerful just not in access to them yet, but now he felt confident and he knew that after the summer ends he will be able to face the pack and not fell being scared like that again. 

To not flinch if someone tries to touch him or be able to look at men who look like the men who tortured him. 

After about an hour of Stiles talking to Julie about his life since his mother’s death and bouncing ideas off each other about the different runes that Stiles wanted to get. Luke realised that they needed to leave if they wanted to get to work on time. They left the store through the back and walked around to the front of the shop. 

They said their goodbyes to Julie, while Stiles said that he would come the same day next week to get the third one in the series of tattoos he wanted to get. Julie hugged Luke and told him not to be a stranger. Luke set off in the direction of the car, while Stiles hung back as Julie told him.

“Look after him will you, he doesn’t see the family very much anymore. Make him come to the autumn festival at his mums the weekend before you leave will you. We would all like to see him again and the family would love to see how you’ve changed.” She kissed him on the cheek before turning back into the store and left Stiles alone on the pavement. He was confused on what Julie had just said and it wasn’t until Luke blasted the car horn, did he realise he had zoned out. He ran for the car and slid into the passenger seat while Luke set off back home. 

\----

As they travelled in the direction of the apartment, something was bothering Stiles about the encounter with the vampire. She had mentioned that Stiles smelt the most delicious she had ever smelt or something like that. He didn’t understand why that was. Stiles had learnt that humans smelt disgusting to vampires, but they were the easiest source of blood as they were able to be manipulated to do whatever the vampire wanted. 

Stiles knew that even though he wasn’t fully human it was the closest species to him so he thought that their blood would be the same. 

He knew that through Luke travels he must know a lot about vampires. So, he asked Luke as they reached a red light. 

“Luke, the vampire said something about me smelling amazing and I was wondering why?” 

Luke glanced over to Stiles then back to the road as the lights had gone green again. 

“That’s an easy answer, otherwise we would have to wait till w get back and have to look into the books I’ve got. Basically, as our sparks are a part of us in a way that   
they aren’t for any other creature, our sparks flow through our blood. Meaning if she was able to drink your blood, she would gain some of the spark from you. It would only last for a short period of time before leaving their system. It is one way for creatures to use us as we are a blood bank for power.” Luke Saud and he turns into the parking space for the apartment. Stiles didn’t realise that they had been traveling for so long. He must have zoned out for a lot longer than he thought he had. 

“How about tomorrow, we finish earlier in the training and come back here so we can go into more detail about the tattoos you want to get, and to bond with Maya. Also, I’ll teach you to infuse runes into objects to do certain things. Like protection or stamina or anything else.” Luke wiggled his eyebrows and Stiles found it hard not   
to blush as they headed up to the apartment to get ready for their shift this evening. 

Even after getting two tattoos and one being the size of his arm, he didn’t feel any different to what he was normally like. Maybe he could get used to the super healing. And maybe he could get used to seeing himself as powerful Magia and not a human liability.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I've been gone for a while. I had some writers block that I couldn't think of how I wanted this to go and I've probably written this chapter 3 times before finding one I like. I have also thought a lot about how I want this story to progress. so thanks for sticking with it I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Also 10,000 people had read it, I just cant believe it. wow. it's crazy!!!  
> xx

A few weeks had flown by since Lydia found out about the supernatural. She had known that there was something up with the town in the last year but couldn’t put her finger on it. 

Jackson had invited her to meet the rest of the pack properly and to his alphas house that was a loft. He said they wanted to talk about everything that has happened. 

However, Lydia already knew from Stiles, but she didn’t miss the fact that wasn’t with the pack when she was invited to join. 

It was unusual as Scott and Stiles didn’t go anywhere without Stiles and vice versa. 

In fact, Lydia couldn’t remember the last time she had seen Stiles, it must have been that night when he picked her up at hers and drove them to the warehouse where she helped save Jackson. 

No one had mentioned him either, so she thought that maybe he was on holiday or just moping because she had confessed her love for someone that wasn’t him. 

Contrary to what Stiles thinks, she did know who he was. She always had known him. but she didn’t want to tell him that because that then means that she must admit that she keeps tabs on who is leading with grades in school. She knows it her, but Stiles are only just behind in second. She doesn’t want hm to take over from her and then become the school’s valedictorian and get into the best college. 

But while it is the summer and she has finished all her summer work in the first week of the holidays. She didn’t need to think about school now, so she was focused on other things.

So currently she was sat in Derek’s loft looking at different maps of the town, searching for new places to look for Erica and Boyd could be and books on the supernatural. She wanted to know as much as possible about what she is getting into and the Hales seemed to have had a great library all on different types of the supernatural. So, what was left was staggeringly less but still great. However, it took forever to get through one book as they were mainly written in a different language, usually Latin. That meant she had to translate them all, which took a lot longer than she originally thought it would do. she would come up what somewhere that would work she would let Derek know and then werewolves would go searching that night or the next morning. 

They would report back to her with what they found. Everything so far, they would come back with nothing, but they couldn’t stop looking.

Derek keeps saying that he can still feel Erica and Boyd’s bonds. So, he knew that they are still alive and not found a new alpha. He can also tell that they haven’t left   
the county because the bond would be weaker as well. 

Lydia needed a break before she goes crazy looking at maps. She gets up the and cracks her back. She decides that a coffee s in order to keep her going through the evening. Thankfully the pot of coffee had been recently done and she grabs a mug and pours herself a black coffee but with heaps of sugar. 

She returns to see the wolves training in the space that wasn’t occupied by the sofa that she had been sitting on or the maps on the floor around the chair. 

It was only Jackson, Isaac and Scott that was training now. Derek and Peter were watching them and giving them pointers on how to improve. Little things seemed to annoy Derek the most like their stance or how they use their claws in a way which would help them be more lethal. 

Lydia hadn’t forgiven Peter just yet, with the whole bringing him back to life and all. She didn’t know how she did it and Peter weren’t letting on if he had any ideas.   
But f Jackson could get on with him, then at the very least she can try and be civil. 

Since that night Lydia and Jackson’s relationship has done nothing but grown. She just wanted them the be okay because after confessing her feelings to him she was so scared that he wouldn’t feel the same but at their next date he confirmed that he felt the same and she didn’t need to worry about them. 

Realising she had been staring at the wolves for longer than normal she went back to the comforts of the maps. The coffee nestled on her lap. 

It didn’t take long looking through maps when the voices started. She looked around trying to find out where the voices were coming from. The wolves were still training, and it was impossible for her to hear them whispering. 

Lydia tried to concentrate back on the work at hand and not think about the voices that seemed to be muffled and she was unable to get out the words they were   
saying. Blaming it on the lack of sleep and too many coffees that day. That seemed like that should be right. 

After about another 5 minutes of trying to concentrate. Lydia had given up and decided it was time to go to sleep. She couldn’t cope with seeing anymore words on an old-fashioned book. She announced that she was going to head home. Jackson agreed to drop her off and then come back to go searching for them. 

She circled the area on the map that needed searching before saying goodbye to the rest of the pack and her and Jackson walked out of the loft together and into his car. 

On the drive back the voices still hadn’t stopped and on multiple occasions she had asked Jackson of she had heard anything. Every time she had asked, he would turn to her with a concerned face and would reply saying no. she thought that he would think she’s crazy. 

When they reached her house, she has just told Jackson that she must just be sleep deprived by doing everything she could to help find Erica and Boyd and keep up an appearance with her friends by going shopping or just hanging out. She said that she would be fine after a good night’s sleep. 

Jackson gave her a weak smile as though he knew she was lying. He leaned over ad kissed her on her cheek before saying she would see her tomorrow. As she got out, Jackson drove away leaving her in front of her house alone as no one else was there. 

After taking a lot longer to get ready to sleep that night as the voices wouldn’t leave her alone. It was relentless they wouldn’t stop mumbling to her about something that she couldn’t understand. She managed to make her way to up to her room before collapsing on her bed and falling into a vivid dream. 

Lydia found herself stood in a basement of some kind and all she could feel was cold. It was freezing in fact. There was nothing in the room that indicated that it was used for anything other than storage but even then, only half of the selves were full, and they seemed like they hadn’t been touched in months. The dust was collecting and filling the basement and it made it feel very claustrophobic. No one was in the room with her, but she could feel a presence with her. It hung in the stuffy air. She could just feel that something bad had happened here. 

A sudden pain rushed through Lydia’s body and she looked down to see that her pyjamas were beginning to turn red. She knew she was bleeding but there was nothing in the room that could have caused it to happen. She lifted her top up to see a deep cut being made at the bottom of her stomach. This didn’t feel like it was just a random cut it felt calculated and that whatever was inflicting it on her knew exactly whilst it was doing. 

Before the cut had finished being made another one started to appear on her back. And another on her arm, another, another, another. Until her body was littered in cuts. Some would heal but it would be slow, and some stayed the same. All seeping blood out of them and ruining her pyjamas. 

Then the burning started, it felt like her skin was melting off her bones and it was only on one side of her torso. Blistering and the burns looked like they were infected. 

Lydia couldn’t decide which was worse the burning sensation or the electrocution. She felt as though she was being injected with a thousand needles everywhere on her body. Hundreds of volts of electricity must have been going through her and she felt her body start to convulse and it felt like her insides were being ripped out her body and then placed somewhere else completely. Everything felt wrong and she couldn’t help but fall to the floor in agony. Blood from her cuts created a pool that she was now laid in as she felt she couldn’t move an inch of her body without another shot of pain washing through her. 

She couldn’t hold it any longer, so she screamed to let out some of the pain the wrecked sobs turned into wails. Lydia realised that it wasn’t her screaming, no sound was coming out of her mouth. It was the voices of Erica and Boyd. And strangely Stiles. 

She woke up screaming for herself now. She wasn’t in that basement anymore where the pain happened but in her own bed. In the safety of her own home and she felt safe for the first time since falling asleep. 

She had o check that she didn’t have any of the marks from that night, but she couldn’t see anything. Her skin was clear and there was no evidence of what she had gone though. 

She could now hear their screaming; she knew now that it was them that was the voices, them asking her for help. 

She turned to get out of bed and go to the bathroom when her legs started taking her a different way. She felt that she was in a trance. She walked down her stairs and out the house. She started heading down the street before her brain could catch up with what was happening. Everything felt hazy, compared to the dream this was bliss. Her feet telling her were to go and she had no control over it. She was following the voices. 

She couldn’t tell where she was going or where she was until she turned onto the road that Allison lives on. Her and her father had left for the summer as he thought it was best for her to leave and get away for a while. Which left the house empty of people living in it?

The voices lead her to the house and around the back and through the kitchen door which she knew where the spare key was. 

There was no alarm as there was nothing in the house everything had been moved while they were away. She ended up traveling down some stairs that she hadn’t noticed before until she reached the bottom and realised, she was in a basement. It was only then did she know that this place was the place from her dream.   
It all became too real too fast and she didn’t know what to do.so she called the only person who wouldn’t think she was crazy.

It took two tries, but Jackson picked up the phone and Lydia explained everything. Knowing he probably couldn’t hear a word as she was explaining it too fast for her to process what she was saying. 

Jackson after she realised, she had finished told her to stay still and he could be right over. 

Lydia sank to the floor in the corner and cried. 

It had taken Jackson twenty minutes to reach her but when he arrived behind him there was the rest of the pack. Lydia thought that they must had been out looking in the place I told them to when I called. 

“I can hear them. Erica and Boyd.” Lydia said in the middle of sobs. 

Everyone looked shocked with hints of disbelief scattered thought them, mainly on Scott’s. Lydia noticed that as Scott was going to say something probably stupid. Derek asked.

“What do you mean? Like o you mean they are here?” he looked around trying to find anything that may tie them to this place. 

“No, they’re in my head. They want me to follow them.” Lydia said before getting up and walking past them all and she went out of the basement, it was like before that her feet walked before she could think about where they were going. 

She could hear the pack asking her questions which she couldn’t really hear as her head was just full of the voices. 

She didn’t look back, but she knew they were following her. She led them out into the preserve and winding in between trees she trekked though not caring that she didn’t have any shoes on. If anyone else noticed they didn’t comment, or they did, and she didn’t notice. 

It took about 30 minutes to get to where she wanted to get though, it was the entrance of a cave and even though it was beginning to get light out inside the cave it was dark inside. see inside there. It was then she snapped out of the haze she was in and turned to the pack. They all seemed scared of her and that they just followed her into the preserve. 

“In there.” Lydia said as she pointed into the mouth of the cave. 

As if Derek could hear something that the others couldn’t, he shot into the cave and the rest of the pack followed. It took Lydia longer than the rest to get there but when she arrived, she saw that there was Erica and Boyd plain as day, and nothing seemed to be wrong with them. Their clothes were in tatters, thank goodness for them being werewolves otherwise they would have caught hypothermia at night even if it was night. Erica’s hair was all mattered and it seemed they hadn’t showered since they left as they stank.

There were no marks on them, so maybe her dream didn’t happen. What was wrong at even as the pack was jumping up cheering or hugging them commenting that they never stopped looking for them. Was that they hadn’t said anything. 

The pack tried to move them and even if they didn’t say anything and they looked awful they followed the pack as they walked back to Derek’s loft. Lydia found it very awkward, as even if Scott was chatting to Isaac no one was feeling comfortable. No one really know what had happened to them they obviously looked healthy apart from the dirt and grime on them so why hadn’t they come back yet. Just hiding in the preserve and near water so no ne could track them. 

Like their whole world was squashed. Which Lydia didn’t understand as they were now found they knew that they were safe? When they arrived back at the loft, Lydia dragged Jackson into the kitchen and got some granola bars and coffee for them all. About five minutes later when everything was prepared, they went back into the main area of the loft that was covered in sofas that had blankets everywhere and carrying trays of the coffee and food. 

Everyone was sat around sort of waiting for someone to say something. 

Lydia passed everyone the coffee and as Erica had been passed it, she said something for the first time since they had disappeared.   
“Did we miss it? Was it beautiful? God, I hope it was beautiful, he deserved it being beautiful.”

Everyone looked to her as if she has said something that was appalling. What she did she think they think they missed. 

It was quiet as everyone was trying to process what she had just said. It wasn’t until Derek broke the silence that the tension on the air cleared a bit.

“What are you on about Erica, what do you think you missed?” 

“Umm… the funeral. Come on he had a funeral right? We missed it didn’t we. God at least just tell us where his grave is.” Erica started to cry, and Boyd put his hand around her and tried to comfort her without breaking down himself. 

She was sobbing now. “Boyd that is why he isn’t here, and we couldn’t find his body. They had already had the funeral and he was buried.”

Everyone was in even more in shock, as they watched her start to shake with the sobs wracking through her body. 

“Fine if we missed the funeral, tell us where he is buried, we want to put-t-t flowers on his g-g-grave.” Erica stuttered in between sobs.

“Whose funeral Erica, there hasn’t been a funeral.” Peter says as he gets closer to them but not too close that if they attacked, he couldn’t get away.   
“Stile’s who else?” Boyd snapped as Erica wailed at the mention of the name Stiles. 

“Stiles isn’t dead, what are you on about?” Scott said from behind the rest of the pack. 

Erica and Boyd looked to Derek as he nodded to agree with Scott.

Erica wiped a hand across her face, and she looked up at them with puffy red eyes, she looked confused now.

“He isn’t dead?”

Derek now shock his head; Lydia was confused on why they believed that Stiles was dead. For all she knows the last time that Erica and Boyd had seen Stiles was a few days before they left because Isaac was there was well.

“Oh, thank god those men didn’t kill him then,” A wave of relaxing passed over Erica’s face and Boyd looked more at ease. “where is he then if he isn’t dead?”  
Scott replied, “With some relative somewhere.” The same time as Derek said, “Those men?” Lydia thought that Derek’s question was more important at them moment that needed answering,

“Do you want us to explain what happened to us, it won’t make sense if we don’t.”

Everyone got comfy under all the covers and settled down to listen to what Erica and Boyd explained what happened to them.

“We wanted to leave because Derek wasn’t a good alpha and we said we’d text when we left the county. We could hear some werewolves out in the preserve, so we left to fins them and join their pack.” Erica started, her and Boyd were hand in hand and for Lydia it seemed that it must be hard for them to say what they are saying. 

“Well there wasn’t a pack and in fact it was just the Argents tricking us into their trap to find out information on Derek. They took us into their basement and hooked us up to a generator. They electrocuted us and then when they realised that we wouldn’t tell them anything about you Derek they changed their tactic.”  
Lydia knew that after Boyd had said that that she knew that everything else that happened in her dream was real. The electrocution was real then everything else had   
happened, but that didn’t explain about Stiles. 

“That’s when they got Stiles-”

“What” “that can’t be true” “no way” was passed around from the rest of the pack while Lydia had stayed silent. She knew it was true she had heard his voice in that dream, but she didn’t want to emit it to herself. 

“Yeah didn’t you know; didn’t he tell you?” Erica asked. 

“No, I don’t believe it, he would tell me something like that.” Scott said shocked.

“No, Scott it is true I heard him too.” Lydia said but didn’t look up from starring at her nail. 

“No, that can’t be right.” Derek said.

“Why would we lie, he was taken after the lacrosse game, he was brought to the basement where they beat him, cut him, burned him, and basically raped him.” Erica screamed. Everyone that was muttering before, had gone silent, it was staggering how silent it had gone. Lydia was processing on what she had just said. 

It makes sense about her hearing him in the dream, but she couldn’t believe that he had gone thought that. From what they were saying, Stiles had gone through all that. She had lived through what he had gone though and then he couldn’t heal afterwards or wake up for it. 

It was in that instant, that the sheriff appeared at the door holding take out. He came around once a week to make sure that Derek and Scott were doing everything, they could find Erica and Boyd.

As he saw Erica and Boyd on the sofa, he dropped the bags and looked stunned. The food splattered everywhere but he didn’t notice as he ran towards them and embraced them both in a bear hug. It made a pang of jealously rush through Lydia as she wished her father would do that to her at some point. 

He moved to sit down next to Erica and Boyd and motioned for them to carry on like he hadn’t just interrupted them. 

“Well the three men that was with Gerard took a liking to Stiles and one of the men…ummm…” she looked over at the sheriff but Lydia could tell that he already knew   
about this and wanted to be there when the pack found out. He nodded for her to continue.

“Right okay… he umm… jacked Stiles off. It was awful to watch all the time Stiles was asking him to stop. We felt so uncomfortable so we can’t imagine what it was like for Stiles.” Lydia looked around to see the discussed faces on everyone as they heard what was being said. 

“They dragged him from the house after Gerald had left to come to you guys. They said they were going to rape him when they got out into the preserve. They were going to rape him and then kill him there and leave him. that was the last time that we saw him.” everyone as speechless and no one could put into words what to say.   
What do you say when you hear that someone you know maybe got raped and then came back to help save their bully? 

“Later on, that night Chris came and let us go. We wanted to come back, but we wanted to find Stiles’ body. We felt it was only fair. Just before he left, he kicked in the generator and it sparked the electricity to go. He saved us and we feel we need to repay him.” 

“Can we see him?” Boyd asked to the sheriff who was looking out of place in between the pack. 

“I’m sorry but Stiles doesn’t want to talk to any of you now. He is getting better where he is, and I will let him know that you are safe and back home. He was worried   
about you guys. But what I can’t understand, is why none of you noticed that he had been tortured. How bad friends do you have to be to not notice. I can see why he doesn’t want contact with you.” Sheriff said as he stood up and walked out the loft. Leaving behind the takeaway still on the floor. 

All the pack was in shock they didn’t know what to say. Derek looked so pale that Lydia was wondering what he had done. Scott looked out of it and wasn’t focusing on what was being said, Isaac was just sat leaning against Boyd whining in his puppy dog way. Peter was pacing the loft thinking of ideas that Lydia didn’t want to think of now and Jackson intertwined his fingers with Lydia to help ground himself and her. 

She hoped that the kid that Stiles was before he left was still there inside him and that wasn’t completely gone. That when he came back, she would notice him and hang out with him if he allows it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while I have been really worried about the virus at the moment. I know that isn't an excuse but I am sure that I will be posting more regularly.  
> thanks guys  
> xx

It was 1am on a Saturday night, meaning it was peak time for clubs. This was also where Stiles was spending his evening. It was a time that was dead apart from the occasional customers. He was drinking with Raven while there wasn’t anyone at the bar, they talked about how he had decided he wanted to come back to the city and come to college. He had decided that he wanted to open his own business helping people out with problems. He was meaning the supernatural problems, but he obviously couldn’t tell Raven that. He wanted to work at the club until he had it up and running. 

Stiles liked the feeling of living in a city, that not everyone knew who he was. That he could go down the street and people didn’t know him as the sheriff’s kid. Beacon Hills was good and all, but he wouldn’t be able to get those memories that had happened to him there. 

A week or so ago Stiles had gotten the courage to tell his dad what happened to him about those men. He had decided that he couldn’t lie to him any longer. It felt like a weight had come off his chest and Luke were there for him while he told his dad. his dad had felt outraged of that Stiles had told lulu before himself but when Stiles had explained that he couldn’t tell his dad when it first happened because he was so scared, and in a place that he felt he couldn’t tell his dad before he got himself sorted. And with all the training, mentally and physically, and magically has helped him improve himself and he feels more confident in himself then he has ever felt in his life. 

His dad had calmed down when Stiles had explained.

Raven seemed happy that he was going to be coming back in a year. This next year he was going to be a senior and then it was off to college. So, he was going to be in college in the same time as Raven and they were excited about getting a place together and where they were going to live.

They were on their third beer and they had a few shots to start them off. It helps that he had to keep up with the werewolves at parties and even Raven now. Her size didn’t compensate for the tolerance that she has. 

Luke appeared from the door leading to the back of the club and came over to where Stiles and Raven were stood talking. 

“Hey Stiles, why don’t you go out and have some fun on the dance floor, I’ll manage the bar as I’ve got no more work left to do.” Luke said as he arrived at them. 

Stiles since working here hadn’t gone dancing or even left the bar, it was mainly because he still couldn’t cope with bodies all around him. but since talking with his dad he had felt a weight come off his chest and he felt that he could go out and be himself on the dance floor. 

Stiles looked at Luke and then to Raven who was beaming to him to go and let loose a little bit. 

“Okay, sure. Thanks, Luke, let me get changed first, then I don’t look as though I work here.” Stiles went to hug Luke and then left though the door that Luke appeared from. He had a bounce in his step which he couldn’t tell if it was from the buzz of the alcohol or the just excitement of seeing why people come here for the first place. 

When he got to the lockers there wasn’t anyone else in there which he was thankful of as he still wasn’t 100 percent comfortable with people seeing his scars. 

He got changed out of his acid washed jeans and into some ripped black jeans that when him and Raven had bought them the previous day, she had said that if they weren’t friends she would definitely go for him in those. He put on a white shirt that hung to the muscles he had picked up from extensive working out everyday for the past month and a half. 

You could see the outlines of his six pack and all the tattoos he had collected from countless trips to Julie’s. he had acquired more than he knew he should have but he loved all that they meant, and he couldn’t have been happier. 

The only ones that were visible from what he was wearing was the spirit animal tattoo and on the other arm were runes to help stop other supernatural creatures from manipulating him, Luke had gotten it as well but he got it on his leg. 

The ones that he could only see where, on his hip on the opposite to his scar was a rune that helped when be became sexually active. He felt that getting it would be a sign of closure that the men didn’t take that from him, and no one would again. That it would be his choice to do what he wanted and for no one to take that again from him.

Stiles also had a tattoo behind his ear of a baseball, Luke thought it was funny that if Stiles touched it like with Maya, it would materialise. It helped a lot in training when he couldn’t use his Magia for some reason. Mainly for up close combat the weapon helped. It was good practice as well with fighting with Maya, they would go up against Luke and Athena by using too much of his spark there wouldn’t be enough to keep Maya out fighting so she would end up forming back into the tattoo. 

Stiles had also gotten a tattoo on his shoulder that when placing a drop of blood from someone he felts connected to, while he says a spell that him and Luke came up with as no other magical creature could create their own spells. It forms a bond between them and then he can tell that they need his help. Much like the bond between the pendants that his family has, but this works for all creatures, human or supernatural. Him and Luke are connected though that bond and when he goes home so will his dad. he was always scared that his dad may get injured though his job and now with the supernatural. So, there is a way that through the bond Stiles can heal someone that can be hundreds of miles away. This tattoo was on his other shoulder that twisted down his arms and the more people that are connected to him the larger it will get. 

Stiles knew that it was going to be hot in the club, so he didn’t put his jacket on and looked at himself in the mirror to check if he looks presentable. He could see the slight outline of his tattoos through the top and the scars on his face stood out. Thankfully Stiles cast an illusion charm on them making them appear that they had always been there so Raven and everyone else at work didn’t notice them. 

His hair was floppy and covered his face, when he works, he doesn’t mind what his hair looks like. So, he casts a quick spell that casts his hair up so it’s out of his face and stuck up and runs his hands through his hair top style the way he wants. He was debating whether he should dye his hair or not, maybe a colour that’s bright like Raven’s or just a natural colour. 

When he seems satisfied with how he looks, Stiles goes to grab his jacket but realises that it would be too hot to wear it while dancing, so he leaves it in his locker. 

As he walks out back through the door and into the club, he goes to grab another shot that Raven hands to him as he passes her. Then he heads straight to the dance floor. If he is going to spend the night off right, he is going to get a feeling of why people go to clubs. He as been in a club before with the Kanima, but this is totally different situation he doesn’t need to think about looking out for anybody he could be free to let go for a night. 

Th music that was playing had a heavy beat to them and Stiles got lost in it. He didn’t know if he was doing it because of the alcohol or not, but he couldn’t remember how long he had been dancing for. It felt wonderous that he didn’t think about all the worries that were happening around him. the way that people’s bodies fitted together as they danced and how Stiles didn’t care now. He ended up starting to dance with this guy that had met his eye from the bar and came into the dance floor to dance with Stiles. 

The guy had platinum blond hair that was short on both sides and longer on the top, he didn’t look to be old and Stiles guessed that the guy was mid-twenties at best. His eyes were piercing light blue that seemed to sparkle and looked almost alien looking, compared to the rest of the people in the club or for what Stiles could see with the dim lights and all the multicoloured strobe lights that fill the club. 

He was wearing a floral silk shirt that had the top few buttons undone so Stiles couple see the outlines of the guys muscle and a part of him thought of what that would be like to be under it. The front was tucked into the front of grey jeans that too showed of the muscle of the guys legs. It showed that the guy worked out or at least very fit. 

His cheek bones and jawline were sharp that could cut skin if needed. The man did look like god had mixed everything right into that one man. The guy also had loads of rings that made him seen a bit more badass than he already looked. Stiles didn’t understand that someone this breath taking would be dancing with him. he knew that he had gained muscle over the summer and that he had changed his hairstyle and clothing. And yes, he had changed a staggering amount in confidence and personality, but he didn’t think it was too drastic. He still saw himself as the lanky, bench warmer, sidekick for Scott. Hopefully that would change by the end of the summer for when he goes back but for now, he couldn’t think of why the guy would be with him.

Suddenly the guy started to grind up against him and Stiles felt his panic begin to swell in his chest. He didn’t want that night to affect him anymore and especially not now when he didn’t need to think about the consequences. He tried to push the thought out of his mind and it hit him that Stiles found out that he didn’t mind that the guy was so close to him and he reacted to the guy and grinded up against him. 

Stiles got lost in the music and just enjoyed the contact with the guy, he hadn’t had someone have interested him in that way apart from those men but for Stiles they didn’t count. He felt that it was his choice to be doing this with the guy and there was no pressure from anyone. 

Their bodies fitted together, and everything seemed effortless. It was all the guy as Stiles knew he couldn’t dance for the life of him. Stiles didn’t know how long they had been dancing for, but he didn’t care. No one was there to stop him. the guy turned Stiles around and starred into his eyes for the next songs, while his hands moved down Stiles’ body to rest on his hips. Stiles knew he hadn’t had enough to be taken advantage of. He knows that he could protect himself and the guy couldn’t even if he wanted to. And Stiles had heard enough from his dad about signs so he could tell that the guy wouldn’t do that. Stiles moved his hips with the guys, and it felt so good. Just to feel the heat from another person who wasn’t those men felt electric.

After a few more songs the guy took Stiles hand and lead him through the crowd of people dancing. H had forgotten that there were so many people there as he had been so captured by this guy. 

As they weave through the crowd Stiles catches eyes with Raven and smiles at her. Letting her know where he is and that he is safe. Raven winks at him as though it was code to tell him that he got a good looking one. 

He didn’t know where the guy was leading as he hadn’t been around the club since he arrived here at the start of summer. That had nearly been a month and a half ago, time flies. The guy leads Stiles to a door but before going inside he looks back to Stiles as if for reassurance. Stiles gives a slight nod before the guy heads through the door, Stiles following. 

It ended up being the male toilets and Stiles was surprised at how clean it was. He knew that Luke kept the place spotless but compared to the ones at the place he went with the Kanima, they were so good. The guy, who is still holding Stiles hadn’t, moves them into a cubical and as he shuts the door, he kisses Stiles. 

Stiles didn’t know how to react, but he just went with it. It didn’t feel the same as when those men did it. This seemed more intimate and not just for their own pleasure. The guy wanted it to be good for Stiles too. The guys hands move to cup Stiles face and help guide Stiles on what to do. This was Stiles first real kiss and he had to say it was good, like extremely good. The guy slipped his tongue into Stiles mouth and Stiles couldn’t help but moan at the action. 

The guy reached for started to move one his hands away from Stiles face and downwards. As he does so, Stiles realise that he isn’t ready for something like that to happen. he felt that was too much, it was fine with everything that they had done so far but the last time he was this hard he was in the basement and that right was taken away from him that time. He wanted the next time to be a bit more special than in the toilet of a club. He knew that soon he would be ready but not now.   
Stiles grabbed the guys hand to stop him from continuing. The guy looked at Stiles confused but didn’t resist what Stiles wanted. The guy didn’t look annoyed at what Stiles was doing and ne didn’t try and push Stiles to do something that he didn’t want to do. 

The guy suddenly spoke for the first time since they started dancing together. 

“That’s fine man if you don’t want to go that far then I wont push. Just give me a call, would you?” his voice was sultry and not what Stiles was expecting. It was light and airy, made Stiles feel lighter for hearing him. 

The guy gets out a pen and scribbles what Stiles guessed was his number onto the back of Stiles hand. Which he then brought to his lips and gently pressed his lips to the hand. 

With that he left Stiles stunned in a cubical of a toilet, in a club as the guy winked as he looked back and out the bathroom. 

Stiles couldn’t comprehend what just happened to him and he was awe struck. It was so incredible that he had wished he had let the guy jack him off because he was extremely hard, but he wanted to see the guy again and he wanted to get to know him probably. He knew that there was no more Lydia and the slight crush on Derek was never going to happen after what happened, so Stiles wanted to get to know someone else. 

Stiles waited in the cubical for him felt to calm down before heading back into the main area of the club. He had a look around for the guy to have a conversation with him, but Stiles couldn’t see him anywhere, so he decided that he would go and sit at the bar and chat with Luke until the club closed. 

He could still feel the linger of the guys lips on him and how perfect they felt against his own. 

When Stiles woke up the next morning, he realised that he had has slept in for too long and realised he had 10 minutes to leave the apartment to her wise he was going to be late to go shopping with Raven. It wasn’t his choice; she had just told him that he didn’t have enough clothes and that she was going to take him shopping to get his wardrobe bigger. 

He cast a spell to clean his hair and style it, so it flowed down onto his head. And got changed into some grey jeans and an emerald Henley top. Stiles threw on his leather jacket and ran out his room, passing Luke who as sat on the sofa and was on the phone to someone. Stiles ran into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee and chugged it down. He couldn’t get to sleep last night as he was thinking about the guy from the night before. 

Stiles wanted to call him, but he was scared that the guy had only gave him his number because he was drunk, and the guy wouldn’t want anything to do with him when he is sober. 

Once the coffee was finished, Stiles rushed to the door and thought that he wanted his boots on and they just appeared on him when he opened his eyes. There was a pink aura around him that vanished when he shook his body. 

He waved at Luke as he was leaving a Luke just gave a short nod before Stiles ran out the apartment. 

He rushed to the bus stop and thankfully the bus was already waiting, and he got on. It didn’t take long until hem arrived at the mall. Raven was outside waiting for him. Hair was in a bun that seemed to glisten in the sun. she was wearing a black crop top that had dragons on it and that just covered everything, she had matched it with some khaki bottoms. 

If anyone saw them out together, they would think they were a couple, but they were really far from it. 

They went around a few shops mainly Raven dragging him into shops and making him hold all the stuff that she wanted to try on. 

Stiles enjoyed having the extra cash for clothes and other items that he needed, having worked nearly every night since arriving, he had made a hefty amount of money that would last him for a while when he gets back home. People were generous with tips and would tip him more than their drinks sometimes. It was mainly because they were drunk and didn’t know what they were doing but that wasn’t Stiles fault, so he happily takes their money. 

When they had finished it was four hours later and Raven held six bags of clothes and textbooks she needed for school when it starts up again. It wouldn’t be too long until that happened, as Stiles would have to leave in a few weeks and then Raven would start back up again soon. 

Stiles had said that he would come back around the Christmas period to see her again when they were both off. 

Stiles was carrying three bags, they were filled with some new jeans, tops, a new denim jacket that caught Stiles eye the moment tat he had seen it, it had patches all over the back and leaves. He knew that he would need jackets more when it gets colder in the autumn and winter months. He had also gotten himself another pair of boots, this pair had studs all over them that Raven had said that they would make him look more badass with the tattoos to match. She didn’t think twice when he kept showing up with more tattoos and more scars from training and when he accidently got caught up with another supernatural creature. 

They were sat getting a coffee in the mall when Stiles told Raven about the man that Stiles wad with the night before. She gushed over the fact that it was Stiles first kiss and she had seen what the guy looked like and was extremely jealous of Stiles. 

Stiles had told her that the guy had given his number and he didn’t know if he should call him. 

“Dude if a guy like that gave me his number, I wouldn’t be here right now with you I would so be underneath him.” Raven laughed. 

“Raven!” Stiles gasped, his cheeks reddening not emitting to the fact that he had thought the same thing the night before.

“Just ring him, what is the worst thing that could happen?” Raven asked

“I don’t know, my dignity?”

“Even if he says no, you wouldn’t have to see him again at the club and you aren’t here much longer you leave in like two weeks.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Stiles pouted.

However, Stiles did agree with Raven and he got out his phone from his pocket and dialled the number that the guy gave him yesterday. 

It rang until someone picked up,

“Hello…” the voice at the end of the call said

“Hi, um I’m the guy from last night and um I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out some time.” Stiles was nervous and Raven was trying to stop herself from laughing at him, Stiles stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Yeah sure I’d love-” the voice was cut out with another voice in the background of the phone. 

“Hey, can you come back to bed love?” there was some muffled noise in the background before the guy came back onto the phone.

“Don’t listen to that please-” 

“Oh, no I mush have read the situation wrong sorry to disturb you.” Stiles said as he put down the phone. He flopped his head onto the table and the coffee wobbled on the table. 

“That bad huh?” Raven asked.

“He was in bed with someone else.” Stiles said through his hands. 

“Stiles there will be someone else out there for you. Don’t sweat it, to put your mind off it there’s one more shop we’ve got to go to before we’ve finished.”

They finished up their coffees and went out of the coffee shop and back towards the shopping places. She directed him to a shop that does piercings and lead him inside. 

Stiles had always wanted a piercing but was too scared to get one, as well as telling his dad. but if his dad had accepted him getting his tattoos then a piercing would be fine. 

“Come on, Stiles I’m going to get my helix done, do you want one done?” 

“Go on then.” Stiles laughed.

They followed a man into the back of the shop and Stiles got in the chair. The man talked about everything he needed to do in order to keep the piercing clean so it wouldn’t get infected, but Stiles knew that he could just heal so the piercing wouldn’t get infected. 

As they pierced his ear, it wasn’t at all noticeable compared to what he has been through already. It as quick and painless. He had chosen a hooped earring and it was matt black. 

Raven was next to get hers done and she had already got lots of earrings but not a helix. She tensed as the piercing happened. She didn’t cry though.   
They were both laughing as they exited the ear-piercing place after paying and they parted ways knowing that they will be seeing each other in less than two hours for work. 

Stiles needed to drop off his stuff before work and he knew that Luke would still be at his place when Stiles would arrive back.   
It only took him about thirty minutes to arrive back tat the apartment complex. He walked thought the door noticing that the TV was on with the opening credits of a film. Stiles slung himself onto the couch landing on a body. A male body. Stiles was shocked when he looked up and saw the guy that he hooked up with last night. 

Just sat on the sofa as if he owned the place. 

He rushed to his feet with his mouth wide starring at the guy as Luke comes back into the room carrying a bowl of popcorn 

“Hey Dylan, I didn’t know what flavour popcorn you wanted so I got sweet and salted.” 

Luke stopped still at the sight of Stiles starring at the man. 

“Umm, Stiles this is Dylan. You remember, the Elf.” 

Dylan whipped his head to Luke and looked shocked.

“This is your nephew, Stiles. He looks nothing like the pictures you showed me.” Dylan said.

“yeah because those photos were at the start of the summer before he started training,” Luke said as he moved closer to Stiles and Dylan at the sofa. “how do you   
know Stiles.”

Stiles decide to answer to that question honestly. “He was the guy I met at the club last night. You know the one I told you about, you know the one I kissed.” Stiles wasn’t looking at either of them, instead he was paying attention to his hands. 

When Stiles looked back up, Luke was starring at Dylan and if looks could kill, Dylan would be dead. And Dylan was looking at him, Stiles could see the tension in his eyes but also Stiles could see the hint of hunger in them. 

Before Stiles could do anything. Luke had grabbed Dylan by the collar and shoved him against the wall. He had his hand in Dylan’s face and had there was a red aura around them. Stiles rushed to them, staying back as little as possible but still there is that Luke knows that he is wanting to stop them. 

“Luke, Luke he didn’t take advantage of me, he wasn’t like those men,” at that point Dylan looks back at Stiles breaking eye contact with Luke. 

He looked shocked and confused. 

“Stiles, did he do anything that you didn’t want him to?” Luke asked Stiles while still starring at Stiles. 

“No, he didn’t. I wanted it, sorry about this Dylan.” Stiles said. 

Luke listened to Stiles and then loosens his grip on Dylan. 

“Okay then let’s talk about this then on the sofa.” Luke says as he moves to the sofa to sit down. 

Dylan and Stiles move and sits on opposite sides of the sofa. 

“Luke if I of known that this was your nephew, I would have never kissed him.” Dylan said. 

“I know mate, I know. I don’t mind you being with Stiles if it is all consensual, but Stiles is leaving in two weeks to go back to school.” Luke said to Dylan. 

“Thanks Luke.” Stiles said. 

“Brilliant, now lets what the film.” Luke goes to turn the film on and while the film was on both Stiles and Dylan kept glancing at each other. 

Stiles for the first time could appreciate how good-looking Dylan was. He still had the glow that Stiles saw the night before. 

Once the film had finished Luke disappeared for the toilet Dylan scooted over the sofa to sit next to Stiles. 

“Look I did want to hang out with you when you rang me, but it was Luke that answered.” Stiles could know that it was something Luke would do all right. 

“I don’t mind hanging out again it was fun last night.” Stiles said leaning into Dylan. 

“I understand that you are going to school soon so don’t think that this needs to be serious, it can be casual. Just if you ever feel like doing anything then I’m here.”

“If this is going to happen again, I want to know everything about those men that Luke was on about.” 

At that Stiles froze but he needed to tell people what happened to him. he couldn’t keep it a secret for long and he needs to accept it. 

“Yeah sure.” 

Dylan moves into kiss Stiles. It light but just what Stiles wanted as just hen Luke comes back into the room. 

“Dylan was telling me why he was in town do you want to tell Stiles.” Luke said as he moved to sit in between Stiles and Dylan again. 

“Oh yeah, well the witches are getting too big for their boots and have started doing sacrifices for the gods in the forest outside the city and the elves don’t like it as it’s out land. I’m here as the adviser.”

“That’s so cool. I want to do stuff like that but doing the negotiations.” Stiles said.

“That’s great Stiles. But you need to think of finishing school first. Dylan you can stay with us until it’s over.” 

Dylan looked over at Stiles and gave him a cheeky smile and winked at him. 

Stiles is excited to see where things go ahead in the next few weeks before he has to g back to school and deal with everything that he left for.


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Stiles last day with Luke for the summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that at this time it is scary for some people and we don't know where things are going to go but I hope that me writing is bringing a bit of joy to your day.  
> I am in lockdown right now in England, so I will be able to write a lot more and keep your spitits up in this day and age.   
> hope you enjoy this chapter,   
> xxx

It was the day before Stiles was meant to leave to go back to Beacon Hills, and back to his life of going to school and seeing the pack around the town and in the school itself. But for now, Stiles didn’t need to worry about that. 

He was laid down in the clearing that he normally trains with Luke. It was boiling so he had decided to take his top off, he had only started training like that for the last few weeks. As the weather got hotter and the training got more rigorous, Stiles found that he could move easier by not being constrained to a top. 

It reminded of how annoyed he used to get at all the werewolves for doing the same thing but he understood why they did it now, and if he could go back and look at himself back then he would because Stiles realised how much he relied on them and now he knew everything that Luke had learnt over his time travelling around the world. 

Stiles had poured himself into everything that Luke had asked him to do and he felt so much more confident in himself. 

As Stiles let the warmth of the sun radiate his body and the sound of purring that Maya was producing when he was stroking her, and hearing Luke and Dylan talk about random stuff, he realised how he was so at peace with himself. Everything at that moment was perfect. He wished he could stay like this forever, but he knew it wouldn’t last as he was leaving tomorrow, and he wouldn’t see Luke until either the winter holidays or in spring. 

Stiles didn’t know when he had fallen asleep, but he awoke to someone nudging his leg. 

He opened his eyes and had to quint as the sun was too strong. After a few blinks he opened his eyes fully to meet Dylan towering over him. Stiles didn’t miss the way that he was looking over Stiles body hungrily. 

Stiles and Dylan had gotten closer in the few weeks that they had known each other. They had kissed but nothing further, Stiles just didn’t know how to talk to Dylan about it all. He had told him about the men and what happened with the pack and Gerard, and Dylan had flipped out saying that he was taking advantage of him and that they shouldn’t continue with whatever they were. 

Stiles had to remind him that he was leaving in a few weeks and for now he just wanted to keep it casual, as he didn’t think that he could be in a serious relationship anytime soon anyway. Stiles also had to say that he knew what taking advantage of was and what him and Dylan were doing was certainly consensual. 

“Come on Stiles, want to see if you have improved since you have arrived here?” Dylan says to try and antagonise Stiles. Even if Stiles knew that he had gotten good, he knew he couldn’t compare to an elf. Especially one that was as old as Dylan. 

Stiles had found out that Dylan was just over 200 years old, that’s why he was given the role of mediator between the elves of his troupe and the supernatural community. 

Dylan reached down to grab Stiles hand and pulled him up. Stiles then moved across the clearing with Maya strutting behind him or that’s the way that Stiles would describe her walking. Luke was sat on the outer edges of the clearing watching them fight, Stiles bets that Luke will be watching to give him pointers when the fight is over as he always does. 

Although that elves don’t have magic in them, they are trained to fight anything that may harm them. Leading them to be trained in combat, hand to hand and weaponry. 

They are known to be faster than humans but slower than vampires and other creatures. 

“You’re on.” Stiles says as he moves into a fighting stance.

Dylan copied Stiles movements and before Stiles could think about how he was going to go about this, Dylan ran at him.

He had drawn a short blade that Stiles knew that he always kept in the waistband of his pants, it was silver and wickedly sharp. 

As he drew closer, Stiles was able to call his spark and tap behind his ear and allowing the baseball bat to appear in his hand. It was a metal baseball bat that he had bought second hand from a shop and infused his magic into it, so it was now one of the strongest metals out there. 

Stiles swings the bat as Dylan reaches him, for a creature that wasn’t as fast as an elf that would have easily hit them square on in the face. But as Dylan was an elf, he dodged it just in time, by ducking from the bat and lunging his dagger at Stiles. 

Stiles noticed what Dylan was about to do and motioned for Maya to attack him. 

She leapt out in front of him and bit into Dylan’s arm that held the weapon. Stiles could now take control of the fight and kicked Dylan in the knee while he was   
preoccupied with trying to remove Maya from his arm. Stiles had also flowed some of his magic into the kick so it gave it some extra force and he could hear his knee crack when he kicked it, and Dylan doubled overlooked shell shocked. Like he wasn’t expecting Stiles to be able to accurately do that. 

Stiles didn’t leave time for Dylan to come to his senses and move to straddle Dylan’s hips, he pointed his hand at Dylan’s face as a red aura came around him, showing exactly what Stiles could do if there really were enemies. They were both heaving heavily from the fight at there was sweet that Stiles could feel running down his chest. 

He reached over to tap Maya on her head before she went back into her tattoo, they had bonded as well as much as they could have with the time, they were together. 

It wasn’t like Stiles could wonder the streets with her when going shopping, so she was around when they hung out in the house and when in the forest. 

“Well done Stiles, Dylan I will be making fun of you later.” It was like he could feel the tension around him and didn’t want to be around it when it grew. “I’m just going to head for a jog around the forest with Athena so wait for me to come back before leaving.” Luke said and started running before getting a reply from either of them. 

Stiles was barely listening to what he was saying as all he could think about is that he had won a fight against Dylan and he knew he wasn’t going easy on him. and not mentioning that he was on top of the man as well. 

Dylan was smirking up at Stiles and he suddenly grabbed onto his arms and shoved him so that Stiles was underneath him. 

Dylan looked at Stiles as he always does before going to kiss him. at first the kiss was innocent, and it was light to the touch but as Dylan pulled away Stiles could notice that his eyes were blown wide and he could feel the hardening of Dylan through the joggers he was wearing to train in. 

Stiles without questioning him, leaned up to kiss Dylan again and this time it was with hunger. Like they were both trying to get dominance over each other, it was the most intense kiss that the pair had ever had, and for Stiles it was the most in his life. 

They just connected, and Stiles couldn’t think of someone that could be better, or he could but he knows that it was never going to happen with them, so he had to banish that thought out of his mind.

Dylan’s hands where on either side of Stiles head and one was cupping is head to make it easier access to kiss. Stiles didn’t know what to do with his hands but he found himself knowing that he wanted to go the next step, it had been over two months and he had overcome what those men had done to him and it was the second time since then that he had been this hard. The first one being in the cubical of the club when they had first met and the second being now. 

So, he decided to try something and move his hips to grind up to Dylan. He couldn’t tell if it was just him that moaned or both, but it suddenly got more extreme. Dylan reciprocated the motion and before Stiles knew it, they were both grinding together never breaking their kiss. 

Even through the clothing it was still as much action he’d had all his life because he isn’t counting on what those men as something that would affect his firsts.   
Stiles brought his hand up to palm their cocks as they grinded together, he knew with this that he wasn’t going to last long and for what he was hearing from Dylan neither was he. 

After a few more strokes Stiles came, and he could feel a weight lift off his shoulders as he did and not long after Dylan did as well. It was the first time he had gotten off since then as he couldn’t bring himself to do it for himself because of what those men made him feel. But knowing that it was with someone else that he felt connected to, Stiles felt that he had become a man in a way. That this was the final step in dealing with what had happened to him. he couldn’t believe it only took an organism to do so but he didn’t care. There was nothing that those men did that he hasn’t gotten past. 

Luke had helped him with the scars, by telling him that they are nothing to be ashamed of and to cover himself in tattoos that will help him and protect himself that not even his Magia can do. Also, all the training meant that he was physically fit to an extent that he could match a werewolf. Cough, cough Derek or Peter. Now Dylan had helped with the sexual part of it and making him feel confident that people wouldn’t know that something had happen to him and he was proud of himself. 

Dylan had laid on him as soon as he came, and Stiles could feel his chest rise and fall above him and his steady heartbeat. It, relaxed Stiles and he couldn’t think of anything better to be doing at this moment. 

After moving his hand in a swift motion and thinking about being clean there wasn’t a trace that anything had happened. 

“Why do you have to leave tomorrow Stiles?” Dylan says all breathy. Stiles was still flustered and hot when Dylan started talking.

“I don’t know Dylan I just want to do that with you all the time.” Stiles chuckles and he could hear the vibrations of Dylan chuckling above him. 

“Ahh, teenage hormones.”

“Well after the thing with the witches gets sorted out you will be leaving as well.” Stiles points out. 

“That is very true as much as I love being here, this isn’t my home, and this thing can only happen when I’m back in town or if I ever have to make an appearance in Beacon Hills.” Dylan sighed, leaning down to give Stiles the lightest trace of a kiss.

But this is Stiles and peacefulness doesn’t last for very long as when Dylan started shifting to get up, a loud noise could be heard all around them. It was a snarling noise that Stiles knew all too well. It was a werewolf sound and in this instant when Stiles and Dylan looked over to where the sound was most prominent, they saw the wolf in its beta form slavering at the mouth. Stiles hadn’t seen one be this feral before. Yes, he had seen Peter, but this was different. Stiles could tell that this was an alpha wolf and hadn’t been with a pack for a long time. Actuary Stiles thought this was nearly like with Peter, but he knew how to deal with this situation. It seemed like it was looking at its next mean and Stiles wasn’t on board with that. 

Dylan pulled him up and moved to stand in front of Stiles as a way of protecting him, as Stiles was frozen. The wolf pounced, launching itself at time. Stiles had to step back to allow Dylan to take over in attacking it. 

It was the first werewolf that Stiles had seen since he had left beacon hills and Stiles could only think of Scott. It was terrifying, thinking of all times that he had felt useless and defenceless, it bubbled inside him and he couldn’t think of anything else. he willed his legs to move and help Dylan fight it, but he couldn’t. His legs wouldn’t move.

The fight was on going blood everywhere and he couldn’t tell who was winning in this instant. In any other instant Stiles knew that Dylan would win in the fight but as he was protecting Stiles from the werewolf as he kept moving the wolfs attention away from Stiles and back onto him, it also didn’t help that the feral wolf had no self-preservation; Stiles didn’t know how to go about helping him. He tried to call out to Dylan to watch out as the wolf grabbed him by the waist and flung him across the clearing and into a tree. Stiles could hear it snap and fall on top of Dylan with a thud. After that for Stiles it felt that everything had gone silent, and he couldn’t help anyone, and he felt that everything was back to when he was in the clearing nearly two months ago. 

Stiles saw in slow motion as the wolf turned to look at him and could see the blood dripping from his mouth and Stiles didn’t know if it was his or Dylan’s. 

It barred its teeth and took a predatory stance before it attacked Stiles. It was too abrupt that Stiles had no time to prepare for the attack. 

It ripped into his neck and he could feel the blood ooze out of his neck, and all he could think about as he fell to the floor was that it was the same as when Derek ripped out Peters neck while Stiles watched. 

He brought his hand to his neck to stop the bleeding but there was nothing he could do; he couldn’t feel his spark kicking him to help him out and he knew in that instant that there was no saving him. Not even enough for Maya appear and kick the wolfs ass. 

He wondered in that instant if when Stiles had been in that clearing that night that if his spark wasn’t there would it feel like this, that there was nothing inside him that could help. 

He wondered if this is what his mother ad felt when she passed away, that her time was finally up and there was nothing that she or anyone else could do to stop it.   
It was getting cold and his vision started to fade, and he could just start to see grey clouds. 

It didn’t even matter that he couldn’t save his mum or Dylan that had probably not survived a tree falling on top of him, or that he wouldn’t see his dad or Luke again the only family he knew about. Or raven the friend that he made from sheer luck that day and all the things that they had planned to do later in his life. 

Stiles found he didn’t care about any of that, he just wanted to feel the warmth again and that grey mist was just so warm and inviting that it was the only place that he wanted to be. 

He didn’t even notice the wolf was leaning over him and almost watching him. he didn’t notice that Luke had appeared back in the clearing and was shouting at him or the wolf or maybe at Dylan.

Stiles just let the final warmth from his body leave through the spark about into this grey mist and with the last of his strength the reached out to touch the mist and he was gone. 

\---

Stiles woke up laying in the mist that he had reached out to, he thought that this was maybe the afterlife, and this was going to be him for the rest of eternity. Though   
it did feel very familiar to something that he had experience before, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. Stiles brought his hand up to his neck to find tat it came back red meaning he was still bleeding, he traced the claw marks and just pictured what he would look like to find, his body mauled by some wolf, what his dad would have to tell people what happened to him when he was gone. 

Stiles decided to get up and see if there was anything in the cloud of grey. If he was going to spend eternity here, he might as well have a look around. He could feel himself putting one step in front of the other and walk but it didn’t look like he was at all moving. There was nothing but grey mist, different shades of grey but all grey. 

He didn’t know what to do, it seemed helpless to carry on moving if he wasn’t going anywhere by doing so. 

Instead he sat down and decided to meditate. It was one of the lessons that Dylan had taught him in the time that they had been together. He had said that by meditating you unlock certain elements about yourself that you didn’t know you had and that you become more spiritly free by doing it. 

Stiles had never gotten on with it because his mind was all over the place and he couldn’t focus on nothing. His mind was always racing about the next thing and he couldn’t clear his mind. 

But now he knew that there was nothing to distract himself on now. There was nothing else for him to do and nothing that needed to think about, because he knew he was dead. 

He rolled his shouldered to get out all the knots that were in them, due to having his throat ripped out. Stiles closed his eyes and let out a deep breath through his mouth to help clear his mind.

He sat, and sat and sat, breathing in and out, being relaxed him himself and his body. Stiles had found that now he had truly become one with himself and he could move passed everything that had happened to him. 

That had happened with the pack, the men, being away from his dad all summer and his new-old life- as he wasn’t on that plane anymore all the friends he had made and all the things that had been taken away from him. 

When he opened his eyes after who knows now long it had been on everyone else’s plane, he saw his mother sat across from him, meditating the same as he was.   
Her dark brown hair was as he remembered it was before she was ill, it was glossy and waving but didn’t look as though she had done it, but natural. Her face was porcelain white and moles dotted her face capturing the best features. She seemed to have a light shade of pink lipstick on her lips and her eyes had a tint of eyeshadow, enough to tell that it was there but not enough to be in your face. 

She wore a yellow summer dress that flowed over her knees, it reminded Stiles of the summer dresses she would always wear, when they had a barbecue in the summer months.

Stiles was the son of his mother all right and there was nothing really that he had that was like his dad. 

Stiles assumed it must be so that people in their family could know who family was and was like them. 

She must have felt eyes on him as she opened her eyes to reveal eyes that were just like Stiles own. An amber colour that seemed to glisten in certain lights and looked to be on fire.

Stiles couldn’t believe that she was here, with him. he scrambled up and ran into her lap. 

“Hey mischief, I’ve missed you.” Claudia said.

They both started crying and between the sob’s Stiles said “Mumm…uum I’ve missed you so much, I wish you could have been with me when all of this happened.”   
Stiles mum held him tighter and whispered sweet nothings to Stiles as he cried his eyes out. 

When he calmed down, he looked up at his mum and a smile came up on his face. He didn’t know how much he loved when his mum did this to him before it was taken to early from him.

“Stiles you have to know that I have watched everything that has happened to you and I couldn’t be prouder of you. You have grown so much.” 

She wiped away the stream of tears that were still on his cheeks. Her hands were gentle and light, Stiles could picture when she did that to him when Jackson had pushed him over in the playground that day. 

Stiles crawled out of her lap and when to sit opposite her again. He made sure though that he was still holding her hand, while they sat.

“What do you mean that you have been watching me, you are dead and I’m guessing by me being here so am I?” 

“Well as you are aware our family is special, and we have our own afterlife if you call it. We can watch our family pass down. And for the thing about you, you are only at the brink of death in the real world, but the ancestors have chosen you to go back to life as your time on earth isn’t finished.” 

Stiles was confused as to why he has been chosen; he wasn’t anything special.

“Stiles you have the power of every ancestor in that necklace of yours, enjoy your time. Make the most out of it. I know that I did, and I can’t wait till the next time that we see each other. Hopefully a long way away.” Claudia said, as she started standing up. Stiles followed and for the first time he saw all the people that were stood behind her. All his family from the very first of the Magia was there. They all had the same hair colour and eyes; it was breath taking. They all wore something that was yellow whether it was a bracelet or a top or shoes you name it. They all were smiling and there was nothing stopping Stiles from smiling too. This is what it felt like to   
be at home. 

They all hand their hands out with their palms up, a soft lime green glow coming from them all, Stiles could hear them chanting something but it felt like a thousand whispers around him and he couldn’t pick out what they were saying. 

Stiles is so caught up in everyone else that when his mother speaks it takes him a minute to register that she was speaking. 

“Stiles all of our ancestors believe that you will be most powerful creature when you leave this place, you need to make sure that your secret doesn’t get passed onto anyone other than those that you trust.”

Stiles nods at what she was saying, because he knew from what Luke was saying that he never wanted that to happen, “I won’t mum don’t worry.”

“You know I always will, I am sorry about how I was like at the end of my time on earth, I know that you were at the end of most of it but it was because I could feel how strong your spark was already and you hadn’t gone through everything that made it come out early too. So, I was scared on how to protect you and it came out awful.” Her hands clenched over his and Stiles could feel her pain. 

“I know mum, being here has given me clarity on what to not take for granted in life so thank you for that. You have given me the chance to live so I am forever in your   
debt.” Stiles says directed at his mum and never breaking eye contact with her, he needs her to understand that it wasn’t her fault for everything that happened to him. 

“Just believe in yourself and your Magia will guide you to where you need to go, the journey ahead will be hard, but I know you can do it.” Claudia exclaimed.

“Also, do me a favour, ask Luke to get a girlfriend soon, I want to be an aunt at some point.” Stiles mum laughed and Stiles couldn’t help but join in with her. She always had light-hearted sense of humour that made Stiles think of a time when he would take them for granted.   
Claudia moves to hug him again and Stiles is hit with the feeling that each one of his ancestors are hugging him. it is the same warmth that he gets when he uses his spark or when he saw the mist when he was dying. 

“Goodbye mischief and say hi to your dad for me.” Claudia whispered in Stiles ears,

“Goodbye mum.” Stiles replied and then for the second time he knew it would be the last time he would say it knowing it would be the last. 

It was like when he arrived here, the grey mist took over and he could no longer see any of his family or anything. He could hear the chanting getting louder and louder though. He needs to lay down to deal with the amount of noise there is around him. 

\---

Stiles woke up sharply and as he began to sit up something stopped him, the wolf was still there, looming over him, its mouth was drooling spit mixed with blood. 

He couldn’t feel the blood on his neck anymore and when he reached out to touch it all that was there was death scars. The thing that was meant to kill him was like it had been there for months, Stiles knew it was his mother to thank for that. He was given a second chance at life and he wasn’t going to leave again so quickly after getting back. 

Stiles knew that the wolf had to die, it was the only way to stop it. He felt his spark inside him, even more now than before, like something had been unlocked in him. it made him chuckle because it was Luke Dylan had said about meditating, that it unlocked certain elements about yourself and he was right in a way, as when he meditated, he saw his mum and his ancestors. 

He pushed his spark out of him and aimed it at the werewolf. When he did it though it felt more powerful than he had done in the past and he instead of the warmth coming from inside his chest he could feel it all over him. 

It was like shards of electric blue light blasted though the werewolf and turned into fire shards when they hit the wolf. It caught on fire and tried to stomp out the fire on itself but it didn’t get very far before it collapsed and there was a whine that came from the wolf and when stiles listened to its heartbeat there was no life left in its   
body.

Stiles wonders if there is an afterlife for different supernatural creatures go when they die. 

Stiles looked over to where the tree had fallen on Dylan and he saw Luke and Dylan both fine, but they were just starring at him. He looked down at himself and noticed that all his scars were burning a blue colour, the same as the colour as the shards of light that came out of him. Stiles noticed that, that never happened before from him or any of the times that Luke had used his spark. 

Luke and Dylan rushed to him and they all collapsed in a hug together crying as they thought that each of them was dead. 

“They saved me.” Was the only thing that Stiles could say, when they parted and sat in a circle to each other, Stiles’ eyes were blown open and he was shivering from shock.

“What do you mean `they saved you’ Stiles?” Luke asked as he moved a little closer into them both.

“Our family, they brought me back, I saw them all, all our ancestors!” Stiles says as he materialises a shirt because he had forgotten that he was naked from the waist 

up apart from the necklace and that it was getting a little colder. 

“How did you do that?” Luke asked amazed at what he was seeing. Pointing to the scars that covered Stiles’ body.

“I don’t know.” Stiles laughed, he thought about how when he performs spells or use his spark. Depending on the type of spell it was it would change the colour of the haze around him. So, when Stiles made the tree that had landed on Dylan (which he still wanted to know what happened) to regrow, instead of the green haze being around him his scars burnt a deep green shade. It was like when preforming with his Magia, the light inside him was breaking free out of him though his scars.

“However you did it, man it was amazing, it changes the game of telling when you are going to attach whatever is coming at you because if you cover the scars you wont see what you are going to do.” Luke said practically jumping on the spot while Dylan just sat there watching everything unfold in front of him. 

“My mum wants you to get a partner soon so she can be an aunt. Just letting you know that they think on the other side.” Stiles says as he sees Luke turn from a jumpy child to dead still. 

“Ready…oh… what else did she say?” Dylan said, unable to hold back a snort at Luke’s antics of opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. 

Stiles blushed as he was unsure whether he should tell them or not, not because he doesn’t trust them but because he had only just come back from the dead. 

“Ummm… that I am the most powerful Magia there ever was because while I was there the family said a spell that transferred their spark into me. I dint know how they did it or why. That’s why my scars light up when I perform magic because I have so much of it in me.”

“That’s… well, I am so proud of you, Stiles. I hope that this is clarity of how incredible you are, and I will always support you and be there for you. They have given you another chance of life and you need to take it.” Luke looked like the proudest uncle there could be, that he achieved something in Stiles and wasn’t a disappointment to the family. 

Stiles knew now that he was and nothing anyone could do can stop it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles last day part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me through this. you guys are the reason that I write so I can't thank you enough.   
> sorry I haven't posted sooner, with everything going on I have to make sure I keep on top of everything and I haven't had time to write.   
> I hope you all are safe and I can give you something to escape whatever is happening around us at the moment. make sure you are looking after yourselves as you are important!!  
> anyway enjoy xx

After everything that had happened that morning, no one wanted to carry on training, so they decided to pack all the stuff up and head home.

On their way back Stiles realised that he needed to go to Julies and say goodbye. He had been countless times over the summer to get his tattoos from her and they had bonded over that and which video games where better. 

He asked them to drop him off at hers and he will make it back in time for their last dinner together. Luke had said that he had booked a table at a restaurant as the last time he had cooked Stiles had laughed at him for hours as the chicken had burn to a crisp.

It wasn’t a long drive to Julies from the forest and soon they arrived, Stiles got out the car and waved at his uncle and Dylan in the car before making his way into the tattoo shop. Stiles entered and Julie still hadn’t noticed that he had come into the shop. This may be the reason that whenever stoles entered the shop there was no   
customers in there as she didn’t notice when they arrived.

Julie was sat behind her reception desk as always reading some journal or some old book and only looked up when Stiles sent a blast of wind in her face.

As she seemed to wake up from some sort of daydream in the book and up from what she was doing Stiles noticed that she looked directly at his neck. Before he could explain what would happen, she ran around the desk to him, Stiles not mentioning that she nearly tripped over the chair. 

She grabbed his jaw and pulled it so she could see the scars from the werewolf’s claws. 

When she had finished, she let go of his jaw and looked into Stiles eyes. Complete annoyance on her face. Stiles hadn’t seen her like this before. He had seen her annoyed at Luke when they first arrived and at some random customer but never at him and it put him on edge.

“Stiles, tell me exactly what happened, tell me it wasn’t an alpha who did that to you.” Her eyes bore into his and Stiles knew he couldn’t tell her anything other than the truth. 

“It was but it didn’t go too deep as when I woke up, they were already healed.”

“I know but sometimes scratches can turn someone if the werewolf was in dire need of a pack.” Stiles had forgotten about that, he remembered Luke telling him it, but he didn’t think that could happen to them though. 

“I thought that we couldn’t turn into something another creature.” Stiles asked as they moved from standing in the middle of the shop to a seating area that Julie had conjured up in the corner of the store. 

“Yes, that is correct we can’t. However, that isn’t because we physically can’t, but it is because whenever someone in the family had wanted to become something else or that they didn’t have a choice. No one ever survived.” Julie said as she looked like someone, she knew personally had tried to do it, but Stiles knew not to press into other people’s business. 

He was shocked though, he couldn’t believe his luck that he said he didn’t want the bite when Peter offered all those months ago, Stiles realised that he would be dead right now if he said yes, and who then would look after his dad or Scott at that moment in time. Stiles knew that he wasn’t apart of Scott’s life anymore but back then   
Stiles still knew that it was him and Scott against the world. Or maybe Stiles could see the cracks in the brotherly bond back then even. 

Scott didn’t know that Peter had taken him or if he did, he didn’t comment on it. 

Julie carried on watching his every move as though he would die on her with what he had just told her.

“No one really knows why it happens, just like no one knows where our Magia comes from. Some people say it is due to our spark being so strong that it tries to heal itself as the body is fighting back against it to turn into the different creature. Others say it is because our ancestors never wanted us to be anything else so it is their way of saying that you will be like this or nothing at all.” 

Stiles thought about this and wondered if there was anything that could stop him becoming something else especially if he was going back to Beacon Hills and that was literally a beacon that brings the supernatural to it. 

“Julie is there any way to stop us from turning into anything else, like a rune or something?” Stiles asks.

Julie looked deep in thought for a while but then her face fell. 

“No, unfortunately there is nothing we can do to stop it from happening. that we know of right now anyway.” 

Stiles closes his eyes as he gets a sudden light headedness, as he opens his eyes again, he was expecting things to be the same as when he closed his eyes a second ago. Not like this, it was the grey mist again from when he saw his family.

It came to him right in front of him, a rune that he had never seen before, sparkling golden like there was a current passing through it. Stiles knew this was a message from his family telling him something. Like he had access to both realms. He knew that his must be a rune that could help him protect himself from ever changing into another creature and getting himself killed in the process. 

Stiles closed his eyes again as he felt as though he was falling asleep and opened his eyes to see Julie gapping like a fish. 

“Stiles what just happen.” She asked completely shocked at what Stiles was doing. 

“I don’t know?” Stiles David because he remembered what his mother said and not tell anyone about the power his now possesses. It wasn’t as though he didn’t trust her, but it was the thought that the ancestors could take this away from him if they could give it to him and he didn’t want to upset them just yet anyway. He tried to make it sound genuine and like he really believed what he was saying. 

“It was just as you opened your eyes before they were completely while, there were no colour just pure white.” She said in concern.

Stiles registered that he had to tell some of the truth if he wanted to get the tattoo to help him. 

“When I opened my eyes I could see rune in front of me, I don’t know what was happening but if I draw it out would you be able to tell if I could use it to stop other creatures from turning me.” Stiles was too scared that Julie would tell the lie. Then again, he had gotten used to wolves from catching him in a lie, so he learnt how to master that, so they didn’t notice either.

Julie looked bewildered at what Stiles had just said. Like he was talking another language. Stiles didn’t want to explain what had just happened to him any further and Stiles could tell that she wouldn’t pry into his business if he didn’t about hers earlier. 

“Oh, okay…”she said as she got up and grabbed a sketch book from the desk in the middle, as she returned she passed it over to Stiles who eagerly took it and started to draw out the rune that was shown to him. once he finished, he passed it back over to Julie who took it and looked wide eyes about what she was seeing. 

Stiles couldn’t hear what she was saying in her mind, but it looked that he was telling the truth when she conjured up some books that seemed to be filled with runes and how to interlock runes together. 

After about ten minutes of silence as Julie looked at the rune that Stiles had drawn and the books all around her, she finally looked back at Stiles with something glistening in her eyes. 

“I think you are right Stiles; the rune seems to match with what the laws are about runes go; I understand that you don’t have to tell me about how you got this but thanks. I won’t know it works until I try it on someone and then they have to test it out.”

“Thanks Julie I knew you would understand, I want to be the person to try it out.” Stiles says confidently but it is scary as they have no idea if it would work. The ancestors didn’t tell him where he needed to get it to work, only that there is a strong belief that he needs to get it.

Julie smiles to that and jumps up excited to be tattooing a new rune onto someone else. 

They close the shop but not for the day as it was only midday. Just put up a sign saying they were getting lunch and that they will be back in a bit. 

Stiles and Julie move to the back where her station is situated. Stiles is normal to the routine of getting himself comfy for the pain. It usually isn’t too bad, but he had a feeling that today might be a bit different. 

Julie was looking through her equipment looking for something.

“Julie, are you wondering what colour to do it, as is new and you don’t want to get it wrong?” Stiles askes.

“Yeah I was just thinking that, I have no idea, you were the one that saw it, was it a distinctive colour and where do you think you should have it, I don’t want to get the placement wrong a well?” Julie said but still looking in a chest to fine the right colour. 

“It was a golden colour so I’m guessing that may be the best colour to have.” Stiles stated as he watched Julie pick out the golden pot from the chest and brought it over to him to check if it was the right shade. Stiles nodded and then she proceeded to organise the stand where the ink would go and get the gun

Once the colour was settled, Stiles was thinking about where to put the rune and then a sharp pain pinned onto the back of his neck and then he realized that is where   
they wanted him to put it.

“I believe that having it on the back of my neck would be fine, as it is closed the head and can be hidden as well.” Stiles turned around and motioned his hair to stick   
up and not get in the way of Julie inking the back of neck and with new rune as well. 

She didn’t leave it much time for Stiles to prepare himself for pain when she started, it hurt a lot more than the other tattoos he had gotten but as his pain threshold was so high now from that night and attacks in the forest, the pain was manageable. 

It was hours later when Julie finally finished as it was draining for her as much as it was for Stiles. 

He checked it out in the mirror to see that the claw scars wrap around the whole front of his neck and the neck was a perfect place as he had nearly died from that and that could have changed him if he wasn’t careful. 

Stiles turned around to see that Julie had left the room and Stiles quickly healed himself before heading out to see her sprawled out on the sofa that they had been sat on before. 

When she saw him, a huge smile lit up on her face and Stiles could see the resemblance between her and his mother. Or what his mother would look like if she was still living now. 

“You remember the family dinner that I mentioned on our first meeting and said it was last Sunday?” Julie questioned. 

Stiles had remembered that, and that Luke didn’t want to go and bring Stiles as he still blames himself for Claudia, even after countless times of Stiles telling him it wasn’t his fault. Stiles felt a pang of guilt of not being able to convince Luke of going. 

“Well as you guys couldn’t make this one because of Luke, I’m inviting you to the next one. We are having one at Christmas and the family wanted me to tell you and Luke about it and they said that you could even invite your dad to come as well. He is still part of the family even is Claudia has gone.” 

Stiles felt that finally his dad and him had family that they could go to at Christmas. Stiles will make sure that he makes Luke go to this one with them. Wiping the tears away from his eyes that threatened to escape he said, “Thank you so much Julie, I am going to miss our weekly tattoo sessions.”

Stiles realised that he had to leave soon, or he would miss his last dinner before leaving the next day to go back to beacon hills. 

They said their goodbyes that was filled with tears and promises that they will see each other at Christmas. Before Stiles heads back to the apartment that has been his home for the last two months. 

\---

Stiles made it back later than he was expecting, the buses were late, and he had no time to walk back. 

As he entered the apartment Dylan in the living room, and his eyes was drawn to what he was wearing. 

Dylan was sat down on the sofa while Stiles noticed he wore a navy-blue buttoned-down shirt that was unbuttoned for a few bottoms that made Stiles stare as he knew other people will be doing when they go out. It complemented his hair that seemed more pulled back than Stiles had seen it before. It was paired with grey trousers and some brown shoes. 

“Come on Stiles we have reservations in 30 minutes, and it takes 25 minutes to get there.” Luke said as he came into the room and noticed Stiles staring at Dylan. Stiles looked away and blushed and looked over to Luke. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans matching with a white buttoned shirt that went down to his wrists and a light brown sweater over the top, all too tight for a nephew to see on an uncle stile thought. He could see the happiness his Luke’s eyes that he hadn’t seen in ages and he loved that him being here had helped with that. 

“Oh… that’s fine, give me a moment.” Stiles said as he closed his eyes and pictured the clothes that he wanted to wear, and when he opened his eyes and looked down at himself, he was wearing the clothes that he pictured. He also had a lilac glow coming through from his tattoos. 

“I’m never going to get used to that.” Stiles chuckled to himself. 

He had chosen to wear an emerald green buttoned-down shirt that was rolled up to his elbows as he wasn’t scared to show off scars and the tattoos made him look more roguish. They were accompanied with white jeans that hugged him in all the right places and black dress shoes to go with the outfit. 

Raven had helped him pick out the formal outfit while they were out shopping for the last time. 

His hair was also slicked back out of his face and Stiles was so happy that he had hair long enough to be able to do that but now he had the effort to make sure that he looked presentable when leaving the house and not what was the first things he saw, like he used to. He had the effort to grow out his hair naturally. 

Stiles glanced around and saw there was no mirror near him to check that he looked alright, so he waved his hand and one appeared in front of him. 

He could see the scar on his face and around his neck prominent as they were the newest and the most aggressive, but Stiles didn’t mind as he traced the one on his   
face. He decided to unbutton on of his buttons and make sure that he was presentable. 

Stiles turned back around to see Luke and Dylan staring at him. they were smiling which Stiles thought was a good thing. 

“Umm… Stiles you going to comment on the newest edition to your tattoo collection?” Luke asked to a stunned stile.

“Oh, yeah, well it is one that can stop you from becoming a different creature, as we die if we try to.” Stiles explained. 

“That rune doesn’t exist though; our ancestors would have come up with a solution years ago if there was any way or this to work.” Luke quipped. 

“Yeah I know, it was the ancestors that gave me the rune to do it.” Stiles says explaining everything had happened while he was at Julie’s. They were both stunned but so happy for him. It was only then that Stiles realized is that they were going to be late it they don’t leave now.

“Ready to go then?” he asked and they both nodded before they moved to leave the apartment and go to dinner at the place that Luke had booked. 

As they had to go to work after the meal, they had booked to go earlier so there wasn’t too many people out, but they knew that once they had finished it was going to   
be packed. 

When they got to the restaurant, there was a parking space right in front of it, so Luke pulled into that spot. As Stiles gazed up at the restaurant, he could already tell that his was an expensive place.

They exterior had a very modern style and contributed to the vide that he knew that Luke liked. 

What shocked Stiles was the difference inside. It wasn’t modern like the outside told, but inside, it was like walking into a 1920’s bar. There was a band playing jazz music and the place was already full. It gave Stiles a cosy vibe yet stylish.

As Dylan gave him his name, the waiter showed them to their table that situated next to the window. They settled into their seats and looked at the menu.   
Stiles had a quick glance at the prices and couldn’t help but whistle at them. He caught the eyes of Luke who had an eyebrow upturned as if questioning Stiles to make   
another noise like that. 

Dylan and Luke both ordered a bottle of wine for the table and a jug of water for the table. Stiles knew that Luke would be driving to work so he guessed he was only going to have one glass and the rest was Dylan’s and is to share. 

Once the drinks arrived, they ordered their food. Stiles had opted for a beef burger and a side of curly fries. He normally tried to stay off the stuff, but he knew it was only for one night. 

Luke had gone for a seafood plater and Dylan a tofu and wild mushroom salad. 

They chatted about events that had happened over the summer and that Stiles really didn’t want to go back. Yes, he wanted to see his had as seeing him over the phone wasn’t as good as face to face but he didn’t want to go back for anything else. There wasn’t anything there for him. it was only about getting on with this year and finishing school. Preferably with good grades.

They didn’t even realise how much time had passed while they talked as soon the meals came and the laughter was filled with silence as everyone enjoyed their food.   
Stiles knew that all the money that they were going to have to pay for this would be worth every penny as the food was divine. 

Soon they were all finished, and they sat and enjoyed desert that came. Stiles didn’t mention the extra scooping of ice cream on his from the waitress that was serving them. 

Stiles had gone for a raspberry cheesecake with a coffee. Luke had gone for a chocolate cake and Dylan just had an herbal tea. 

Stiles needed the kick of caffeine from the coffee and the sugar rush if he was going to be able to get through his last shift at the club after the events of the day. 

They finished their desert and asked for the bill. Stiles offered to pay for it, but Luke refused saying it was his treat to take them out. Especially for their last night together before he leaves. 

They grabbed their stuff to leave when Dylan got a phone call from one of the witches telling him that they need him to come over tonight and help with something. Dylan didn’t tell them what had happen and Stiles didn’t think it was his place to listen in to his conversation. They exited the restaurant and with a sigh Dylan goes:  
“I will be back in the morning to take you back tomorrow and say goodbye.” Dylan promised Stiles and Luke before turning in the opposite direction and leaving Luke and Stiles to drive to the club by themselves. 

Stiles was right when they were getting in the car, people were staring at him and Luke as though they were meat. It was both men and woman that was doing it and as much as Stiles liked it, Luke didn’t look too impressed. it was a bit awkward as he didn’t know if they were looking at just the scars or all of him.

Stiles wasn’t used to the attention; he was used to Scott getting it for his puppy dog looks or Derek being the muscle of the group but never him. He knew that he got no attention at the club from anyone, but Stiles could guess that now, people would notice him. He was pleased that it was happening to him as it made him realised   
that people find him attractive now.

\---

Luke drives them to the club and there were people already waiting outside, they turned into the car park around the back and they got out the car and walked to the back door of the club. Just as they entered, Stiles was bombarded with Raven hugging him. 

“Stiles I can’t believe you are leaving tomorrow.” She said when she moved away from him. Her hair was down and falling in her face. Stiles didn’t miss the way she looked at his outfit approvingly before looking back at him. Stiles could see she was wearing the usual outfit she wore for work. She grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the locker room, so he could gets changed. Stiles looked back at Luke who was smiling at both, arms crossed.

“Go, enjoy yourself tonight.” Luke said before following them and moving into his office. 

Raven pushed open the door to reveal everyone else. Stiles had gotten to know everyone while working here but they had only met a few times outside of work and that was for drinks or a meal out with the whole group. Raven was the only one who he had hung out with properly. 

“Hey guys, its Stiles last night so make it the best alright?” Raven said to the rest of the group. 

They all smiled, and some made eye rolls before continuing what they were doing.

Stiles moved to go and get changed by his locker as he left his work clothes there the night before. 

After fine minutes and they were all ready, Raven motioned for them all to get ready and move to the club itself. 

Stiles felt this was very nostalgic. That this was going to be the last night he was going to be working at the club for a year, when he returns to go to college here.   
He sets himself behind the bar and watches as the crowd ascends into the club and the music starts to blast. 

Throughout the night, Raven had come and talked to him a few times when he had no one to give drinks to and she wasn’t busy. Other than that, there wasn’t much difference between that and any other night, it made his chest constrict when he knew that it was coming to an end. By the time that the club was closing Stiles had gathered a huge amount in tips that night. As though the staff had told them that it was his last night and they should tip him more. 

Over the holidays, Stiles had made a lot of money working literally every night. So much that he wouldn’t have to worry about his first year’s tuition and stuff for his last year in high school. He could buy all his sports equipment that he is going to set up in his garden to keep up with training for the next year. He doesn’t know whether to join lacrosse again, he knew he could handle it as he had a better stamina and could throw and catch a ball now with his improved coordination and balance. He doesn’t have a strong connection to it anymore and maybe he might take up something else that is still beneficial for his application to college but doesn’t have the whole pack in the team.

So maybe he should take up track or cross country running. Anything that makes sure he keeps up with his daily training. 

Stiles is brought back to the present when the last club goer leaves and that is the end of his place here. It feels surreal as it has been his normal for months and now   
it is going to back to the way it was before. No, it is never going to go back to what is was like before, I won’t be that person anymore. Stiles thought. He had come too far to go back to the lanky, sidekick he was four months ago.

He exited the club front for the last time and walked to the locker room. As he entered, he was met with all the staff there holding champagne and Luke and Raven stood in the middle. Raven was holding a sign that said, `We will miss you Stiles!’ and it had everyone’s signature on it. Stiles felt his eyes well up and for the second time today saying goodbye he cried. 

“You guys…” Stiles said through the sobs and everyone moved to hug him. It was a big group hug and Stiles was in the centre of it. 

Stiles didn’t know how long it lasted but as they dispersed, each member of staff came up to him personally and said that they couldn’t wait for next year when he’d come back. After saying that they all left until there was only Raven, Luke and Stiles in the locker room. 

Stiles moved to his locker and grabbed everything that was it: his clothes, a water bottle, some pictures that he had taken. Some was him and Raven, some him and Luke and a few had him, Luke and Dylan. One also was a big group photo that they had taken a few weeks ago and Stiles could see the bright smile on everyone’s   
faces and he could feel his chest swell. 

He closed his locker for the last time and turned to Luke and Raven who were stood by the door chatting in hushed tones leaving Stiles to sort himself without them hovering. 

They walked out the room and stile shad one more looks in before shutting the door. They walked down the corridor Stiles saying silently goodbye to everything he remembered. 

As they exited the building and locking the door, Stiles patted it and whispered “Goodbye… see you soon.”

He looked back and was greeted with Raven holding back tears. He moved to embrace her and made sure she knew he wasn’t saying goodbye forever.

“Make sure you text every couple of days, so I know you are alive, please I am so used to you being I can’t cope with you ignoring me. Oh, and skype me every week.” She muttered into Stiles ear. 

“Of course, I will, it’s like you don’t even know me.” Stiles laughed letting her go

She wiped her eyes, but they still shone as though she was going to start anytime soon. 

“Okay, just let me know when you get home tomorrow.” She pleaded. 

Stiles nodded. They both turned around and started to walk away. Neither could look back as they knew that they would breakdown and Stiles wouldn’t leave and go home.

Luke patted Stiles on the back, and they made their way to the car. The drive back was silent apart from the radio that played but because it was 5ish in the morning it was a weird mix of songs. Luke or Stiles didn’t know what to say as they were both processing that Stiles would be leaving the next morning. 

They arrived back at the apartment and with just a quick saying goodnight they both went to their respective rooms to go to sleep. Stiles flopped onto his bed and he was too lazy to manually change so with a flick of his hand his work clothes were back in his wardrobe and his pyjamas were on. They weren’t really pyjamas; it was one of Dylan’s top that was a deep purple and had used to be a bit big on him but now it fit rather snug. Stiles had stolen it from Dylan’s room one day as he wanted something to take back with him to Beacon Hills. It was also a pair of joggers that he had bought from a small time shop next to the coffee shop that him and Raven hung out a lot in. 

After all the events of that day it didn’t take long for Stiles to go to sleep. He had battled a werewolf, traveling to a different plane, getting a new rune tattooed onto his neck and saying goodbye to people he had begun to trust. Stiles got under his covers and sank into a dreamless sleep, which he was extremely grateful for.

\---

When he woke up the next morning, he was completely well rested. He got himself showered and dressed into the clothes he was going to be traveling in for the day, which was black ripped jeans, a grey tight top, a red hoodie and then his leather jacket on top. He wouldn’t wear the hoodie while traveling but to put on when he got back to his dads. 

He thought that he didn’t have enough room to put all his stuff in, now that he had other things that he bought over the summer. So, he placed an extendable charm on the bag and then placed everything in it. The clothes took a lot of room up even with the charm. Stiles didn’t know that he had bought that much but with a shopping partner like Raven, he ended up buying a new wardrobe that would set him up for every occasion. Gone were the plaid clothes and here to stay are the ripped jeans and tight tops and jackets. 

When everything was placed in his bag, he exited his room and walked into the living room placing his bag on the sofa and made his way to the kitchen. If he was going to stay awake though the whole drive back, he is going to need some strong coffee to keep him going. 

He entered to kitchen to see Luke and Dylan already there, both eating some fruit and chatting about something and Stiles had a feeling it was about Dylan got called out for last night. 

Stiles greeted them before pouring a back coffee from the pot into a mug he got from the cupboard. He served himself a large amount of the fruit into a bowl and sat with them and ate together. 

They all chatted for a while before they all realised, they better get going if they were going to miss the rush of traffic. They all put their shoes on, Stiles grabbed his bag and Luke got his keys. They were going to drive him back together as Dylan wanted to see the place that Stiles lived and to meet his dad, as Dylan had put it.  
Stiles looked around the apartment one last time, he had called this home for the last few months and he had grown so much in it that he couldn’t remember the boy he was when he entered this place. However, as he left this place, he knew exactly who he was, he was a powerful Magia, son, nephew, brave man. 

As he closed the door to the apartment another door opened into the next chapter of his life. 

\---

The drive back was long but eventful. They had stopped of at a station to get lunch in which Stiles had eaten his weight in curly fries and then feeling sick for the rest of the journey. Which both Luke and Dylan found very amusing. Stiles had sat in the passenger seat and Dylan was in the back and Luke driving. He still didn’t trust Stiles with driving it, claiming that if Stiles could crash a car that he had stolen into a brick wall of a warehouse then he is getting no where near his car.   
Stiles had objected to that saying that it was just because he had nearly blead out, and it as the only way to get into the building. 

Stiles understood that he was fine in talking about what happened to him because he had come so far from that place that he could distinguish between what nearly broke him and what he has become because of it.

When the sign of `Welcome to Beacon Hills’ came into view it was like a weight of being back in this place was being placed back onto him and this was going to be his life for a year. Staying out of the pack’s way, as he was no longer pack. Keeping his head down and finishing this year off. 

The roads seemed so foreign and yet so familiar it was daunting. Like this was home and wasn’t at the same time. Stiles missed the business of the city and the fact that everyone didn’t know each other’s business. 

They pulled onto his road that his house was on and he couldn’t wait to see his dad. 

Recently, his dad had been acting weird when they had skyped, Stiles had just thought it was his job, so he didn’t comment on it, but he felt as though his dad was hiding something from him. 

And Stiles was right as they got closer to the house, he could see his dad on the drive waiting for him. his jeep still their waiting for him to come back.

As Luke arrived outside the house on the road parallel to the house, Stiles saw. Erica and Boyd waiting with his dad. both looking ecstatic, Luke Christmas had come   
early for them. 

Stiles unbuckled himself and got out the car and grabbed his bag from the boot of the car. He knew that Luke and Dylan were following him, but Stiles didn’t care at that moment he was so angry that his dad hadn’t told him about Erica and Boyd being alive and found. He was worrying sick as the last thing his dad had told him was that they were still looking but it didn’t seem promising. 

His dad had some explaining to do as he reached his dad on the driveway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right where we left off last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for not posting in a while. I haven't been motivated to do much for the last week.   
> this has really hit me hard but I know that I will post the next chapter soon   
> your comments make me keep writing this fic  
> I couldn't do it without you guys so thank you.   
> Hope that you are all well!   
> Thanks so much guys xx

Stiles knew that he should be angry at his dad for not telling him about Erica and Boyd being alive and well, but it didn’t matter as when his father brought him into a hug and Stiles could smell the shampoo that his dad normally used, he forgot about everything else. That it didn’t matter that his dad didn’t tell him about them, it just mattered that he was able to hug his dad again and not think about all the injuries he had when he left his dad at the start of summer. 

When they finally released, Stiles nodded to Erica and Boyd giving them each a weak smile. They looked surprised, eyes wide and rigid. Stiles had just forgotten what he looked like now as it was his normal. But he guessed for everyone else that hadn’t seen him since before he left, he had changed a great deal. He knew that they could see the scars on his face and neck. True that he could hide them if he wanted to, but the scars represented his growth as a person. They hadn’t been there when Erica and Boyd had last seen him.

He hadn’t just changed in physical appearance. He had changed mentally, and he held himself with pride because this person he was now was the true Stiles. Not the sidekick or the human liability.

He felt that he couldn’t say anything to them yet. He was still in shock that they are here. Alive. it was a surreal feeling. Stiles knew that he would break down when he did talk to them so he wanted to make it inside the house before that happened, as he had just arrived back home and didn’t want to be the talk of the town just yet.

His neighbours were especially nosy, and he knew that word would travel fast in this town and he didn’t want the pack knowing just yet.

“How about we go inside and get something to drink, I haven’t had a coffee in a while and after that drive I need one.” Stiles said as he looked around the group, noticing that his dad didn’t know about Dylan and he was staring at him as though he had just killed his cat or something. 

“Yeah that sounds like a plan stile, come on in guys.” His dad said as he turned away and stated heading towards the door to the house. Everyone followed him and when they arrived at the door, Stiles could feel the magic of the mountain ash that his dad had placed in front of the door. Stiles had told him to start to use it to   
make sure that the pack doesn’t bother him too much or no other supernatural creature could get in. 

Stiles noticed that Luke had noticed it too as he made the same face as Stiles did when he passed over it, like a dull pain that is meant to stop them passing but their spark is to strong to be affected by it. Stiles dad was the first t enter so he didn’t notice it at all, like nothing was there. However, it wasn’t until there was a cough from behind that Stiles remembered that neither Erica, Boyd nor Dylan could pass over the barrier. 

“OH, sorry about that guys I’m just so used to it being there I completely forgot about it.” His dad chuckled before breaking the line, before giving Dylan a look over because he wasn’t expecting him to not be able to pass over the barrier. Once they were all over the ash his dad didn’t replace it, as he knew that they had to get out again, but they moved to sit in the living room as Stiles and his dad walked to the kitchen and make everyone coffee, apart from Dylan who asked for tea. 

He knew that Erica and Boyd would hear them so he made the room silent to the rest of the house so they wouldn’t hear what he was going to say.

“Dad, why didn’t you tell me that Erica and Boyd were alive and okay?” Stiles asked because it was better getting it out now not when he was with Erica and Boyd later. 

“Because I knew that you would come home to see them, and I knew it wasn’t the best thing for you. You still were- are healing and I thought that it would be best if you saw them for the first time in real life, so you knew it was real.” His dad said as he got the coffee out of the cupboard.

“Oh, thanks then because yes I would have come back.” Stiles said and went back to what he was doing.

It was like going back to normal, father and son walking around each other so not to disrupt one another but working seamlessly to get all the coffee poured and the tea steeped. 

It didn’t take too long to do and when they arrived in the lounge, there was a clear separation between Luke and Dylan and Erica and Boyd. Erica and Boyd were sat on the sofa with a space next to Erica for either Stiles or his dad to sit there. 

Stiles didn’t miss the look of disappointment on their faces as he decided to sit on the floor next to the fireplace next to the armchair that Luke was sat in and Dylan that was perched on the armrest. Stiles dad moved to sit on the sofa before putting the tray of coffees on the table in the middle of the space.   
They sat in comfortable silence for about three minutes drinking, before Erica plucked up the courage to speak for the first time since Stiles had seen them at the start of summer. 

“So… Stiles you got away from those men and then decided to disappear right away.” She said bluntly, getting straight to the point. Stiles could hear Luke spit out his drink into his mug and then start coughing, if it was a different situation Stiles would make some joke about Luke not being able to handle his drinks regardless of what they were. But this wasn’t that situation this was the situation where he had to explain his summer. 

“Umm… well I guess yeah I did get away from them, barely by the way, and yes I did just `disappear’ straight away. But I couldn’t stay with the pack, your pack. So, I left and stayed with my uncle for the summer.” Stiles motioned to Luke and Luke gave a quick wave, before Stiles continued.

“That’s where I found out that I am a-” Stiles suddenly stopped, he didn’t know if he should tell Erica and Boyd about his Magia just because he didn’t want any of the   
pack knowing, it was their last year and he wanted to stay out of the trouble that always followed with the pack and not get dragged back to the packs problems that had nothing to do with him now.

Stiles looked over to Luke who nodded to him to tell him to continue. It was the only way to explain tot them what happened, and Stiles trusted them most of the pack and they had a right to know what happened to him and why he didn’t come looking for them. 

“Magia.” He said finally, seeing the confused faces on Erica and Boyd faces so he elaborated.

“It is something that every member of my mums’ side of the family has, it usually doesn’t come out until we are 18 nut it does when the member of the family is put under extreme strain. Which is what happened to me on that night. Out in the preserve, my spark was released.” Stiles felt that he couldn’t explain to clearly enough, so it was easier to show them. 

Stiles closed his eyes and thought about a chair next to the armchair that Dylan could sit on. As he opened his eyes again there was a chair that wasn’t there before. F Erica and Boyd were surprised by him before with the whole clothes and hair situation then they were shell shocked at what they saw. Not to mention that they could see the scars radiating an orange colour through his clothes.

“God, Stiles that’s pretty neat.” Boyd said and it made Stiles blush, he wasn’t used to the compliments from the werewolf.

“Yeah that’s what I learnt I was, it was hard to get my head around, but my necklace was my mothers and it has the crest of our family on it. It has the spirits of our   
ancestors in it. Luke helped to get he learn how to control my spark and how to train physically so I am prepared in a fight, now I could even match against Derek and have a fair fight, not getting cocky or anything.” Luke had his dad laughed at that.

Relieving the tension that had been in the air since they arrived here. 

“Luke got me a job so I could get the extra cash to go shopping with people from work and hang out with them instead of wallowing in grief after what happened. That’s where I met Dylan.” Dylan nodded to the rest of the group. 

“He is an elf so don’t get on hid bad side, there is 200 years on his back, and he isn’t afraid to show off what he had learnt in those years.” Stiles said

“I also have a spirit animal as well, so thanks dad for allowing me to get a tattoo, or less than agreeing with it, accepting it.” Stiles quipped. 

Before stile could continue, Erica asked “Can we see the tattoo?” 

Luke laughed before saying, “Which one?” 

Stiles dad whipped around to meet his gaze and Stiles was scared, he hadn’t told his dad he had gotten any other tattoos apart from the ones he got on the first time   
he visited Julie at her tattoos hop. 

“Yes Stiles, show us your tattoos.” His dad said extenuating the last word to make a point that he hadn’t told him about them. 

“Okay but I am going to have to take my top off so don’t stare at the scars please.” Stiles asked, he wasn’t worried about them seeing his scars as they were as much a part of him as the tattoos themselves. But it was that he didn’t want the pity, he was over what happened, and he want to not think about it anymore than necessary. As Stiles started to take off his top, he could hear Erica’s voice catch, like she wasn’t expecting what it was really like. 

He could see that they traced his tattoos with their eyes, not to mention the looks of sorrow when they saw his scars that littered his body. 

Stiles silently touched his arm with the Maya, and she appeared in front of him. Erica, Boyd and his dad stated at them as though they had never seen a tattoo come to life before. This made Stiles laugh to himself. She was looking up at the rest of the people in front of him, a growl erupted from her when he looked over at Erica and Boyd, like she could tell that they were wolves. Where when she looked over at his dad, Luke and Dylan she immediately relaxed and laid down next to him on the floor. Stiles gave her a quick stroke before pressing the middle of her forehead and she went back into the tattoo. He placed his top back on and looked down to his hands.

It was silent for a while as everyone processed what they had just seen before Erica burst into tears.

“We’re sorry Stiles… we didn’t do anything to help you and we are so sorry.” 

Stiles was struck, he didn’t blame them for anything that happened to him. At all.

“Hey… hey, I don’t blame you guys for anything. I didn’t leave because of you guys, it was because I couldn’t stand to be near the pack that didn’t want or need me, or a brother that didn’t notice that I was kidnapped or nearly killed or raped.”

Erica sniffled but stopped crying at that. A weak smile came onto her face as she said. 

“Thanks Stiles, you don’t know what that means to us to hear that. We were out in the preserve for weeks trying to find your body. We did think that you had died that night and we didn’t want your dad to be the one to find your body.” 

“I can’t thank you enough for that, you guys were just thinking of my dad and I could never be angry at you guys for that.”  
Boyd and Erica looked to each other before nodding and looking back at Stiles.

“We don’t want to be associated to a pack that would completely ignore one of their major pack members. We want to be with you and not them.”   
Stiles looked shocked at what they were saying. He didn’t want to take away Erica and Boyd from the pack. They were wolves and they need to be with other wolves otherwise they will go feral like the wolf the day before that nearly killed him. 

“I’m sorry but I need you to be with the pack, I have already had one encounter with a feral wolf, and it didn’t go all too well. I want you to stay safe and being with the pack is the best way to stop you guys going feral.” 

“I thought you’d want to be with us, as if you don’t you won’t have any friends to hang out with at school or anywhere.” Boyd said. Stiles was still comprehending that Boyd was talking compared to before when he was the silent one in the pack. 

“I do, I really do but I can’t be your friend if you are with the pack. Everything is still raw from back then. I thought I had got passed it while I have been away but coming back shows that I need to get past that while gong a different direction with my school life.” Stiles told them. 

“Yeah we understand that. It is just going to be hard to see you everyday at school and not talk to you.” Erica said.

“You can talk to me but just like acquaintances would and not people who have seen me at my lowest. Besides, I am only going to be here for the next year and then   
I’m going to move back to the city and go to college there because I’ve got friends there for when I arrive.” 

They both nodded at that and the little tension in the room dissipated. 

For the next hour they all caught up on what Erica and Boyd were getting up to while he had been away. They said that the pack is doing a lot better than before they left. Derek was being a good alpha and was helping them get better in fighting and understanding their wolf side. 

It pained stile sot hear that but masked his sent so they wouldn’t notice. It hurt that it took Stiles leaving for them all to get their act together and pull through. That he couldn’t be there to see that happen and that they didn’t need him for that to happen and have a healthy pack.

They talked about that Allison came back a week ago from wherever they went because she didn’t tell them. She had made peace with the pack and even Erica and Boyd can’t get over the fact she helped her granddad to kidnap them, they are working on it. Her and her dad have made an alliance with the pack so they can stay in the territory and there is still some tension between her and Scott. But Scott is trying to fit all that. Stiles felt his chest constrict at that. That Scott could forgive the girl whose granddad had kidnapped teenagers and made them grow up too fast. 

They told him about that Lydia knew she was something but didn’t know what, no one did except Peter maybe, but he was withholding information. After finding Erica and Boyd in the preserve. Derek and Isaac had moved to a loft and so living with decent conditions and it was more a home than Isaac had known. Erica and Boyd basically lived there too with their own rooms but had to stay with their family a few nights a week to keep up appearances. Jackson had become less of a dick as well. Stiles thought that was being controlled by a psychotic maniac that did it for people that did it, but he didn’t want to upset them even more, so he didn’t voice his opinion. Scott had accepted Derek as his alpha and the pack had pack night every week. Even though Stiles had mentioned that months ago and Derek had just raised his eyebrows and grunted. 

They said that there had been a rise in animal deaths in the preserve as well in the last few weeks since they ad come back. At these Stiles listened enthusiastically. This was something new and his ears picked up. 

It didn’t help that some sort of alpha pack had left their symbol on the old hale house. As if goading them. 

“I have heard of them.” Said Dylan once Erica and Boyd had finished talking. 

They all looked at Dylan in surprise. Of course, Stiles and Luke knew what he was talking about, it was one of the many encounters that Dylan has had in negotiating   
with other supernatural creatures. 

“Yeah, they are a bad bunch of alphas. Killing their packs to gain the power of taking a betas life. There are five of them that we know of but if they are here then it means that they are after something, or mainly someone.”

“Derek…” Stiles whispered as it was the only reason why they would be here. The hales where legendary and having a hale in the pack would only make them so much stronger. However, the price Dylan was talking about to go into the pack meant that Erica, Boyd and the rest of the pack would have to die. 

“Shit.” Erica said.

“However, I have never heard of an increase of animals dying because of them. That would have to be something different.” 

Stiles look a sigh because that meant that there was going to be two problems for the pack to deal with. And even if he wasn’t going to be in the pack or associated to them it doesn’t mean he won’t help them. Stiles told himself that he wasn’t doing it for the pack but for the rest of beacon hills who couldn’t help themselves in this situation. 

“I’m sure that I have heard of something that would be the cause of that, but I couldn’t be sure until I have been in contact with some people. But I’m willing to help because I’m sure my nephew will help the town.” Luke said.

Stiles was proud that he was going to help them. It was what he was going to do but on his own. He didn’t need the pack. If he could find out what was going on with these deaths and ended it then he could prove to himself that he could do something and not just being a liability and that can’t protect himself. There was a difference between killing one werewolf when he had just been nearly killed and hunting down an entire alpha pack and whatever was causing the animal deaths. 

“I will help the town find out what is going on, but I will be doing it by myself and I won’t be in contact with the pack to let them know. If you want, you can tell them that, but you must not tell them about the Magia. We are extremely rare, and I can’t risk people knowing that can control me. I may have a tattoo to stop creatures doing it without my permission, but I can’t have my dad being used against me because of it. Okay?” Stiles said.

It seemed like Erica and Boyd were fine with what he was saying. 

The conversation ends and with empty mugs of coffee, Luke and Dylan decided it was time to leave. 

“It’s time we have to go. Work will start by the time that we get back and I shouldn’t be late.” Luke said getting up. Thanking Stiles dad for the coffee and saying he will keep in touch. 

“Hey, we are coming for Christmas remember. The family dinner.” Stiles said as he hugged Luke goodbye.

Luke groaned but didn’t say no so Stiles look that as a good sign. 

“Yeah I’ve got the dealing with the witches tonight and then I will have to return home, but I should be coming by at some point to give you the information that you need for this creature.” Stiles looked confused at Dylan who was speaking. 

Dylan clarified, “We have no service where we live.” 

“OH…” Stiles said. Looking forward to the day when he could see Dylan again. 

They go outside to see Luke and Dylan off. His dad hugged Luke and told him thank you for looking after Stiles this summer when he couldn’t. Luke just smiled and said it was the best he had felt in a long time.

Erica and Boyd only gave them a quick nod before moving back and watching Stiles say goodbye. 

When Stiles went to say goodbye to Dylan, he moved in and kissed Stiles passionately. It was a kiss that left Stiles lightheaded and it was a shame that he couldn’t do that again until Dylan returned. 

Stiles chose to not notice the way his dad, Erica and Boyd had reacted. Both the wolves seemed happy for Stiles but there was some other emotion behind the smiles that Stiles couldn’t understand. His dad looked murderous. Giving Dylan death stares as he let go of Stiles and moved to go and get in the car.   
Stiles hugged Luke and didn’t miss the tears escaping him as he did so. He just thanked Luke for all the things that had happened to him. when they let go, they were both crying and decided it was best if they left at that. 

Luke walked to the other side of the car and got in. they drove off and Stiles waved them off until he could no longer see the car. 

He stood there thinking about how much he had changed since being here. Until his dad coughed and brought him back to reality. He turned around to face them all.

“I think we better be getting back to the loft now, it’s the last pack night before school starts again tomorrow.” Boyd said.

“See you in the hallways.” Stiles laughed but it was hollow because he did want to be friends with them but not if they were with the pack and he knew that it would last forever that. 

They turned solemnly away and started to walk away to the pack. Stiles knew that they would smell of him when they arrived, but he thought that it would be good for the pack to know he’s back before tomorrow. 

When they had left. Stiles turned to his dad and yawned. 

“I think I’m going to unpack and go to bed dad, I’m so tired as it’s been an eventful week.” Stiles said as he moved to go back inside the house, he grew up in. 

His dad followed and said, “Of course Stiles, I am going to work in an hour anyway so let me make you some food if you wake up and I’m not here.” 

“You are cooking… I never thought I’d see the day.” Stiles chuckled.

“Yeah well if your chief moved away for the summer then you have to pick up a few things to keep your diet that your chief but you on.” His dad said.

Stiles pulled his dad into a quick hug ad then grabbed his bag from the living room and walked up the stairs to his room. He dropped his bag on his bed and looked around. He found nothing had changed since the night he had left, but it felt so unlike him now that the room didn’t fit his few style. 

He closed his eyes and pictured his room changing into a different style. When he opened his eyes to see the difference and admire his work, he was awe struck. The walls had changed into a grey colour that complimented his new bed that sat in the middle of his wall opposite the door into the room. His desk had also cleared up of things that he had left in a hurry before the summer. He had also moved all the things that he brought back with him back into their rightful place. All the photos he had taken and the new ones of him, Luke, Dylan and Raven. And the rest of the staff at work. 

He also placed his clothes he had got into his wardrobe and took all the old clothes out as he wouldn’t be able to fit into them anymore and he didn’t want to anyway   
because he wasn’t that person anymore that wore plaid. His new room fitted him better than the room before. The room had made him remember all the things that had happened to him previously. The night he had to fall asleep knowing that he had been rejected by the pack and that there was nothing for him to do to help him heal himself. It reminded him of when he was weak, and he never wants to feel like that again, so the room helped him to move on while he’s back in beacon hills.

Once he made sure that everything was placed right, he got changed into his pyjamas that he wore the night before and got himself into his new bed. 

He could hear his dad downstairs making some food when he fell asleep. It didn’t take him long because it had been a stressful week.

He just had to handle tomorrow at school.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles's first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys hope you enjoy the chapter!!  
> all the comments are lovely and so sweet.  
> I couldn't ask for anything else :))  
> <3<3  
> xx

Stiles woke up the next morning dreading the day. It wasn’t the fact he was going to have to see the pack or anyone like that. It was because as much as he embraced his scars and tattoos and won’t hide them as much as his dad wants him to. He doesn’t want to as to prove that in some respects he isn’t the same Stiles that left at the start of summer. But it was because he didn’t want people to talk about him, or mainly to hear people talking about him. 

He had that before when his mother died, everyone knew him from that and didn’t know him for himself. Or they knew him for being the sheriff’s kid. Now he didn’t want to be known for being the teen that had got loads or scars over the summer and be the talk of the town. 

That’s why Stiles knew he liked the city over being in the town as he didn’t know everyone, and everyone didn’t know him. it was only the people that he wanted to know, knew him. 

He had decided to have more of a lie in this morning instead of going on a run to freshen is mind before starting the day. He had decided to do so because after the last few days and knowing that today was going to be a hard day, Stiles wanted to have as much as sleep as possible now because he knew when things got bad again he wasn’t going to sleep as much as he has been doing. 

He scrambled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom have a shower. He climbed in and washed his body and hair with his favourite shampoo and shower gel that Dylan had brought with him from his home. It was earthly smelling and Stiles felt more connected to nature when he wore it, as cliché as it was. 

Once he got out, he towels dried himself and started to decide what to wear today. 

There was a fine line from being over the top and plain lazy. Before the summer Stiles opted always for the latter. As he couldn’t care less what he was wearing only  
that it fit and didn’t have either a stain or blood on it. 

Now having learnt from Raven about style, Stiles had picked up a few things and he know put effort into what he wore. Because last time he did that he ended up meeting Dylan and getting on fine. 

So looking through all his clothes he opted to go for a red top that stuck to his lean torso, showing off his six pack that he had gained over the summer and a pair of black jeans that raven had said `made his ass look great’. Stiles had noticed that when he wore them out, he did get a few looks from people being both male and female. 

Stiles didn’t mind about that now because he had put and does put effort into looking the way he looked now. Yes, he was able to run a fair distance with running with wolves and all, but Stiles knew there was other parts to keeping himself fit and healthy. 

He got himself dressed and looked in the mirror at his look and chose to wear the leather jacket that had accompanied him all summer for the first day back at school. He styled his hair so it would stick up in random directions but not looked placed into those positions. 

Stiles checked the clock and realised he was going to be late if he didn’t leave to get something to eat and leave straight away. He snatched his school bag off his chair that he had packed while he got dressed. 

As he rushed down the stairs and grabbed an apple and a travel mug that was full of coffee that his dad had left for him when he left for work this morning. 

Stiles noticed that his dad was working more than he was before the summer, and Stiles didn’t know if it was because now he was in the know eh wanted to check at everything that was happening didn’t have anything to do with the supernatural. Or because it was something to do while Stiles was away and to distract himself from the lonely house. Or because of the Kanima incident before summer. Stiles thought that it most likely to do with the last one, because the sheriff station was very sort of staff at the moment and there doesn’t seem to be anyone to fill the positions needed so Stiles dad had stepped up. 

Stiles ran out the door making sure to lock it and straight into his jeep. With a bit of Magia touch it sprung to life on the first try. Stiles reversed it down the drive and then he was on his way to school. 

About halfway there was a pit in his stomach which had started to form inside of him, and he didn’t feel as though he could get to school without throwing up on the side of the road. It only just dawned on him that he was going to see the pack. The people how had discarded him and thrown him away like he was nothing to him. it only took this summer for him to realise that he wasn’t any of those things and that he was someone’s first choice and not their second or third or whatever Stiles came into the pack’s life. 

Before Stiles had time to turn around and drive straight back to Luke and Dylan in LA, Stiles turned onto the road where the school was on. Stiles thought that there was no turning back now and he drove into the car park, driving past a Porsche, or a camera that he recognised immediately but choose to ignore. Stiles parked his car at the back of the car park as far away from the packs cars as physically possible. 

When he got out the car, slamming the car door and making sure it was locked, he made the horrible decision of looking around at the pack behind him. 

They were all there, Allison was even with them which surprised Stiles. He didn’t think that they could forgive her for what she did to them or what her grandfather or aunt did. But hey if they could forgive her and not him for being late and a liability, well who would want to be their friend anyway. 

His eyes drifted to Jackson who had his arm around Lydia as if protecting her from anything and everything at one. Next to Jackson stood Scott, both looking the same as before he left. Erica and Boyd stood off to the side looking slightly out of place. Stiles wanted to be with them, so desperately but he also knew what was best for them and that was to stay with a pack of wolves. He could protect himself, but he didn’t know if he was capable of looking after two still fairly new wolves. As much as he could learn from books and wisdom from Luke, there would be nothing better for them than staying with two born wolves, where one of them was the alpha of the pack. 

They were all chatting waiting for the bell to ring sounding that they should head to class. They didn’t notice him starring at them, until Erica and Boyd made eye contact with him and he gave them a little nod. Scott seemed to notice that Erica and Boyd weren’t paying attention to what he was saying and turned to see what they were looking at. 

And that’s when Stiles looked into Scott’s eyes for the first time since he had call it his pack, not their pack, not our pack. If Stiles could’ve taken a photo of Scott’s face and used it for the trademark face of a shocked person, Stiles would have. Stiles didn’t break the contact but noticed that as Scott wasn’t saying anything, everyone else turned to see him. 

Thankfully, there wasn’t enough time for the pack to start walking to him to greet him before the bell rang. As if on cue Stiles picked himself back and placed a mask on. He started to walk away towards his first class. It couldn’t be worse because he knew that Mr Harris hated him, and the feeling was mutual. 

Stiles had just enough time to drop off his other books at his locker before bringing the textbooks and other things he needed and went to class.

He didn’t know how they did it but when he arrived at class, the pack who were in his class were already there. 

It was Scott, Jackson, Lydia and Erica. All sat together with a seat in the middle of them all, which he guessed they wanted him to sit in by the pleading looks on their faces. 

Stiles didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of sitting there, he knew that that if he spent time with them even if he didn’t talk he might forgive them and he truly didn’t want to do that because he was passed it all. They had no idea of the real world and now that he had seen it eh didn’t want to go back to what it was like before. 

So, Stiles looked away from the seat and started to walk past them and towards the back of the room and as far away from the pack as he could get. he could hear them muttering about him, but he chose not to listen in to exactly what they were saying base he knew it would just be them complaining about him. 

He sat himself in the back-left corner and stared out the window and into the town that was so messed up that there were alpha packs and something making animals sacrifice themselves.

He was so in thought he missed Mr Harris come into the room and start teaching the lesson and it wasn’t until he asked Stiles a question that Stiles was started out of his daydream. 

“Mr Stilinski, I don’t appreciate you ignoring me.” Mr Harris said, and his face was stern from what Stiles could see from the back of the class. 

“Sorry sir, won’t happen again.” Stiles sarcastically said. He wasn’t in the mood to have an argument with the teacher but when it came to Mr Harris Stiles was still petty enough to give it a go.

Stile could imagine steam coming out of hi teacher’s hair after the comment because everyone feared him, and it was only the first day back to school. 

“Mr Stilinski, there will be no one wearing leather jackets in my class. Take it off.”

Stiles almost laughed at that, that just sounded like the most bullshit rule that he had just made up on the spot to get a rise out of Stiles. That and Stiles didn’t really  
want to show off his scars and tattoos to the school body just yet. He was waiting until it was necessary to do so, and he hoped that it would have been when he was trying out for lacrosse or track this year. 

“I think that is going to be a no from me sir.” Stile retorted and now the whole class was watching their conversation play out. 

“Mr Stilinski, I think you should do as you are told from a teacher, it is only the first day back and I don’t want to confiscate a nice jacket like yours. Or how about detention for a month, hmm, how does that sound?” Mr Harris jabbed. 

Stiles didn’t want to get in trouble on his first day, everything counted on this last year and if he wanted to make it out of here as soon as possible then he could have to suck up his pride and do as he is asked even fi he hates it. But it is going to be on his terms be is not going to get pushed around just because he is back. 

So, without looking at anyone else apart from Mr Harris he took off his jacket, but he did not miss the way that there was an intake of breaths throughout the room, and that’s when the gossiping started. he knew that it was bad, that the scars are all over him but his dad and him had organised what they were going to tell the school about them a week ago. That he had left Beacon Hills for the summer to visit his uncle and then on the drive over, he was attacked by a mountain lion. 

His dad said he would call before school started to let them know but to only tell the staff and not let all the students know or anyone else for that matter, and to not treat him any differently to before the accident. So, with Harris knowing that and still making him take his jacket of and show off the scars and tattoos, that was plain vindictive. 

After about two minutes of total silence and everyone starring at him, Harris decided to finish off his class which was just going through what they will be doing for the rest of the year. 

The girl who was sat next to him started to ask him questions about what happened to him, but Stiles chose to ignore her and get on with work. 

Thankfully, class ended soon after that and Stiles quickly packed up his stuff and made it out the classroom before anyone else could talk to him. he ignored the pack shouting after him and while he wasn’t watching where he was going and ran into someone while fleeing the classroom and the pack. He stepped back and knew straight away that this guy was an alpha. He was blonde and was their age. 

The guy noticed him starring and huffed. “Ummm… sorry I ran into you.” Stiles said moving around the guy and walked away. He knew that the alpha was watching him leave so he made sue to walk away from the guy with his head held high. Stiles had made sure that before he left the jeep that morning that he was clocking his sent. When he didn’t, Stiles knew it smelt of a thunderstorm. That was a distinct sign that he wasn’t human so he hid it so the pack wouldn’t notice the difference and now for the alpha at his school. 

The alpha was taunting the pack, Stiles knew it. By showing up at the school it was showing that no where in the town is safe for the pack. Not even the school.  
Stiles overlooked everyone looking at him and then he realised that when he left the classroom, he didn’t put his jacket back on and everyone was looking at the scars. The one on his face more noticeable when they saw the ones on his neck and arm. And they were only the ones that they could see. Not to mention the tattoos were a big part of it too.

Stiles had overheard from a group of girls who were walking in the opposite direction to him. That Scott and got a new tattoo over the summer too, but it was nothing compared to his friends Stiles. Stiles smirked at the comment as it was funny that his old best friend of ten years was outshined by his lanky sidekick. 

Now everyone knew his name and was the talk of the school. As much as he wanted to dismiss them all he couldn’t. the gossip was everywhere. 

He lifted his bag further up his shoulder and carried on playing on his phone. When he could go into the classroom, he walked straight to the back of the room again and placed himself in the corner with the window next to him. 

He looked up and saw Scott walking towards him. his back went rigid, and Stiles was almost happy that Greenburg made it to sit next to him and a girl was already sat in front of him before Stiles had even got there. Stiles saw Scott look defeated before turning away and towards the front of the class with the rest of the pack. Which included Lydia and Allison. The class was English and if he could go and not pay attention to it all t would be great, but they were getting a new teacher today, so Stiles unfortunately had to pay attention to them. That was until Greenberg opened his mouth and started talking. 

“So, Stiles, what happened all summer? You weren’t in school for the last week and no one hears of you or sees you for months and you show up looking like that,”

Stiles turned away from him as a sign that he wasn’t going to answer what he was saying, it only sped Greenberg on,

“There’s lots of rumours going about around about you. Obviously, some are so stupid; like that you left and joined a gang or kidnapped and was in some street fighting.” 

Stiles almost laughed at that one, but he didn’t want to show any emotion and he knew that Scott was listening to the one-sided conversation that Greenberg was having with Stiles. So, he turned to him with a blank face and then turned and opened his phone. He didn’t make the mistake of opening it with the screen facing Greenburg, so he saw the screen saver. 

“Wow who are they? Are these the people who you were with all summer? I haven’t seen them here in Beacon Hills!” Greenberg said raising his voice and pointing to Stiles phone, so everyone in their class turned around to see what was happening, including Lydia, Allison and Scott. Stiles felt as though he wanted the ground to swallow him up. 

It was a photo that was taken only a few days ago. It was a week ago and it was at the club. One of the other girls who worked there took a photo of Raven, Luke, Dylan and himself laughing at something that Luke had said about business. Stiles couldn’t remember what was said only that afterwards the girl showed them the photo and Stiles wanted it to be his background of his phone. Just as a reminder of what being happy had felt like.

Thankfully just after this happened everyone received a message all at one and the new English teacher walked into the room. Stiles felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and chills went down his body, he knew immediately that something was off about her. He couldn’t tell what it was but just that he had a sense that she was bad news. She couldn’t have been older than in her thirties and she had long dark brown hair. That someone would say is naturally pretty. 

She announced that her name was `miss Blake’ and she would be taking over from their old teacher and that things would run differently this year. Stiles started to zone out after that, knowing it was the same speech that every teacher said at the start of the year. 

The new teacher set them all some work to do after her long speech had finished and while Stiles did the work, he noticed that Scott needed to leave the class for  
some reason. Stiles couldn’t care less what it was about, it was the business of a pack member and not him. 

He started to daydream about being back in the forest, feeling the floor beneath his feet and pushing himself forward until his legs burnt with pain and he couldn’t  
breathe. Only then did Stiles felt he had run too much. 

He was too caught up in his own work, that when he opened his eyes and looked out the window, he noticed that there was many birds flying towards the school. It wasn’t anything unusual but when they didn’t swerve or fly above or around the school it was too late for Stiles to do something about topping them flying through, he windows. 

It was chaos. Birds flying into the window and smashing it. Circling the classroom and they were all scrambling to get out or end the pain of the glass stuck in them. Stiles made the rash decision to dash towards Lydia and Allison at the front of the class. He grabbed them and pulled them under him. 

Stiles took the brutal force of the birds clawing at him and he could feel his top ripping behind him. however, Stiles didn’t care about that at the moment because as  
long as he was getting attacked that meant that the girls weren’t. and they didn’t have supernatural healing like he does. 

Stiles didn’t know how long it lasted but when the noise quietened from the screeching of the birds. Stiles picked himself of the girls and moved away. Knowing that they would see the scars down his back from where the rips were. He felt the blood running down his back and the last time that had happened he had his throat slashed open. He felt the beginnings of a panic attach brewing, but he pushed it down as far as he could or until he got home. 

He knew that the teacher had something to do with what just happened. It isn’t normal even for Beacon hills that a whole flock of birds sacrifice themselves in a school classroom. Stiles just had to find proof for it. 

Stiles heard that school was cancelled for the rest of the day because of the accident, so he decided to go home and go for a run. It was the easiest way to clear his head and he needed to find as much information about whatever this miss Blake is and about that alpha at school. 

There was a lot for Stiles to sort out but for now he packed up his stuff, put his jacket on and fled the classroom and straight to his jeep. Driving home he realised that this was going to get messier than he thought it was going to be a month ago. He was dreading coming back to school for the pack but now there was alpha packs and crazy English teachers. He just needed evidence.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in ages, I have felt so out of place and i just wasn't motivated. I'm really sorry guys. Hope you like the chapter <3<3 xx

Lydia had arrived at school early as it was the first day of school. They had decided to meet Erica, Boyd, Scott and Allison at their cars before going in together. Isaac couldn’t be there after he was attacked by one of the alphas that were here in Beacon Hills and wouldn’t be allowed out for their first say back.

She couldn’t remember what they were talking about when Erica tuned her head to look at something behind Lydia. Curious as she was, she looked over to see what she was looking at. There coming into the car park was the iconic blue jeep that belonged to the one and only Stiles. Erica and Boyd had arrived at the pack meeting last night smelling of him and it is landing with Boyd being thrown across the room by a wolfed-out Scott. He had been furious that they had seen Stiles and not him, saying that he should have been the one to see him best friend come home after being away all summer. 

They hadn’t said much only that they were making their way over to the meeting when they noticed Stiles getting out of a car. Scott said that he could hear the lie in what they were saying but Erica and Boyd were accident that is what happened. 

By Lydia looking at him made the whole pack do the same. Stiles didn’t approach them or call them. He seemed routed to the spot before turning around and walking towards the school. 

They hadn’t mentioned on how much Stiles had changed over the summer. She could see that his hair was longer, which she agreed that it should have happened a long time ago. His style of clothing had changed to, gone was the oversized hoodies or plaid clothes and in their place were a leather jacket that could rival Derek’s. Lydia was slightly jealous that she couldn’t have been the one to help change Stiles style of outfits. Jeans that hung to his body and making him look dangerous and definitely not like the Stiles they had remembered. 

Nobody knew what to say to him to catch him up but judging by everyone having the same face beside Erica and Boyd who had already seen him, they all thought the same as Lydia. 

“Anyone else notice how hot Stilinski has become?” Lydia questioned the rest of the group ignoring Jackson starring at her like she just killed his cat or something. 

“Yeah.” Both Erica and Allison said at once but as they both blushed afterwards makes Lydia think that they didn’t mean to say it out loud.

Before anyone could stop him, Scott was running after Stiles shouting his name, making people look over at him and then Stiles. 

They all rushed after Scott stopping him before he could embarrass them even more. Jackson grabbed Scott at the back of his neck and pulled him backwards.

“Hey, get off me I need to speak to my fiend.” Scott wined.

“Hell, no McCall, he was just got back and from what we just saw that tactic isn’t going to work.” Jackson replied and made Scott walk to class instead. 

Typical that her first lesson was going to be chemistry with Mr Harris. He was a pain the most if the time but at the start of the year he was always the worst. Lydia had class with Scott, Erica and Jackson but knowing that Stiles would be in her class because it was the more advanced chemistry set, though how on earth Scott got into it was besides her. They arrived at class before Stiles had gotten there and sat at the front of the room, leaving room for Stiles to sit in the middle of them all. 

She had thought that it was going to be a long shot if Stiles actually sat with them but Scott seemed confident that Stiles was just feeling off when he first arrived at school and now being back with make him realised that they are there for him. 

Not long after they got to class and had settled down and unpacked their things, Stiles reached the classroom. 

Lydia noticed how confused Stiles looked when he looked between each of them and the empty seat in the middle of them. She didn’t miss the pass of anger leaving her when he did walk past them all without a glance and walked to the back of the classroom and sat down in the seat nearest the window. And peered out. 

Scott looked the most affected by Stiles response and he started to talk to Erica about why he wouldn’t sit with them. Erica on the most part blanked Scott because Lydia knew it wasn’t her place to talk about someone when they are in the same room. 

Before Scott could get up and walk over to where Stiles sat, Mr Harris came into the room looking more annoyed than usual. Maybe because it was the first day or maybe it was just that he woke up on the wrong side of the bed that morning, regardless Mr Harris made it his mission to terrorise his least favourite pupil and that of course had to be Stiles. 

She didn’t miss the argument between them about Stiles jacket. Even though Lydia could clearly see that Jackson and Erica were both wearing leather jackets and Mr Harris wasn’t having a go at them. Or the obscene clothing choices that some of the girls in their class were sporting for the first day back. 

What no one could expect though was when Stiles lost the battle amongst himself and the teacher. Erica and Boyd had mentioned the things that Stiles had gone   
through that night and the expected scars that he would possess. But nothing could prepare her for what she saw. For starters there was more scars than Erica and Boyd had said. The one down his arm and across his neck was prominent and highlighted the one on his face which she hadn’t seen before just then. 

She didn’t miss the way that it was claw marks and she knew that the rest of the pack around her noticed it too. There were a few gasps and mouths agape as they saw the way that Stiles held himself against Mr Harris. He didn’t look around at anyone and didn’t break eye contact with him. 

As equally to stand out was his tattoos that he must of acquired over the summer as well, she could only see the one on his arm of a black panther that ran all the up his arm and under his shirt which seemed more attached to his newly ripped chest. She and the rest of the class could see his muscles underneath the shirt, and it didn’t leave much to the imagination. Lydia should know she did spend most of the summer handing around male werewolves that needed to learn to put a shirt on or at least a baggy one. 

There was a long silence, while people waited to see Mr Harris reaction and to marvel at Stiles. Lydia knew that by the end of this period everyone who didn’t know his name before sure would now. He was going to be the new gossip of the school. 

What she did wonder was how Stiles and his dad was going to cover up what happened to him and how he got all these new scars and tattoos. Surely the school would have been informed about it and either Mr Harris knew and just wanted to be a dick, or he was just as shocked as everyone else. 

Mr Harris turned the classes eyes away from Stiles by continuing to inform the class about what they would be doing this year. Lydia could hear the girl that was sat next to him try and make him tell her what happened to him over the summer. She chose to ignore it and pay attention to Mr Harris even if what he was saying was utter boring. 

Thankfully, class ended quickly, and she saw Stiles practically run out the door and not look back at either them or the rest of the class. 

The gap between lessons and the whole school was talking about Stiles. All making up rumours about what happened to him or where he had been. Lydia would feel as though she was a part of it with speculating what happened to Stiles but she knew not to get involved in it especially if Jackson was to hear about how the girl that Stiles fawned over for years asking about him, he would totally flip.

“I’m going to try and talk to him as soon as I see him. you know want make him talk to me.” Scott said as they walked to their next class which happened to be English with a new teacher. 

Believe it or not Scott did try and talk to Stiles as they arrived at class and greeted Allison just inside the room. She could see that Stiles had already placed himself at the back of the room, she knew that he probably wanted to hide away from all the attention and go back to what he was like before. As Lydia had always known that   
Stiles didn’t like the attention on himself and would always deflect it to people around him. That was mainly Scott but there were other people who ended up taking credit for things that they didn’t really do, and Stiles did the majority. She knew that he was always someone to look out for and try and take her role of valedictorian from her when the year ends. 

Scott did try and talk to him to get shut down by Greenburg, he looked like a kicked puppy when he turned back around to Lydia and Allison at the front of the room. She settled down in her seat and brought a conversation to Scott and Allison about the pack meeting tonight and what news they think Isaac might have when he gets out of hospital. 

It wasn’t until Greenberg practically yelled, “Wow who are they? Are these the people who you were with all summer? I haven’t seen them here in Beacon Hills!” 

That the conversation between them stopped and they turned around to see Stiles trying to hold a blush or maybe he was going red out of anger. Either way Lydia wanted to know what was on Stiles phone that would make him go like that and if it showed any detail of where he had been that summer. Before someone could say anything else on the matter did the new English teacher walk into the room. 

She was unlike their previous one and was much younger and prettier. 

She introduced herself as Miss Blake and started what every teacher does and open with what they would be covering this year. Which Lydia already knew and had read all the material needed for the class and had a head start. 

About fifteen minutes into the lesson Scott got called out of the room and told to go see his mum at the hospital. Lydia thought it would have something to do with the whole Isaac situation, but she didn’t want to speculate and not pay attention to the teacher considering they liked to throw questions at the class randomly.   
She set them some light reading to do so Lydia spent the time flicking through her phone or chatting to Alison next to her. 

It wasn’t until a girl screamed that brought Lydia back into the real world. She glanced over at where the girl was sat and she could then see the birds flying at them, they hit the window at first but as they kept flying at it the window finally gave away and birds started flying through.

The classroom turned into chaos, everyone scrambling to get under desks or running to get to the door. Lydia and Allison didn’t have time think about getting under a desk before someone had grabbed them both and pulled them underneath whoever it was. She tucked her head down so she couldn’t see what was going on, only   
hear.

She could hear the screeching of the birds as they all flew around the room or scratched at people. Everyone was screaming and it came to a shock that no one had   
come into the room to help them. She could feel the person above her tensing every time a bird would claw at them. 

She couldn’t tell how long they had been like that but once the noise had stopped the person above them got up and brushed themselves up. She untangled herself from Allison and they both glanced around the room and saw that everyone had cuts along their body from the birds or glass that had shattered when the birds flew in. 

People started rushing for the exit to get away from all the birds that lay dead on the floor of the classroom. Teachers ran into the room to see what happened and one called the police to let them know to bring a few ambulances to help with the grazes. It was all a blur but once everything was being dealt with, she looked over to the back of the room and saw that Stiles was walking back to his desk and the back of his shirt was ruined. 

There were scratches all down his back that were bleeding, but she could tell that underneath all the blood there was existing scars from that night of the lacrosse game. Lydia could only guess what he was the person who had protected them for the most part of the attack was Stiles, no one else in the room was in that bad of a shape. What scared Lydia the most was the fact that Stiles didn’t seem to even notice that he was bleeding, that he has already dealt with so much that a few cuts couldn’t even make him wince.

Lydia looked over at Allison who must have realised that Stiles was the one to help them both as she was looking at him with tears in her eyes. Lydia had forgotten that it was Allison’s grandfather to do that to Stiles. Everyone in the pack had forgiven her for it, even Erica and Boyd who had been shot by her. They had agreed that it wasn’t her fault and her grandfather had manipulated her into doing it. 

Lydia started to walk across the room to get to Stiles before saying.

“Hey, Stiles I just wanted to say thank-” Lydia said as Stiles rushed past them both to get out of the room.

Lydia overheard the receptionist saying over the intercom that school would be cancelled for the rest of the day considering what just happen but the people in the classroom at the time must stay until the ambulances to arrive to get checked out. 

The ambulance arrived not long after and Lydia and Allison gave their statements to the police before being allowed to go considering they hadn’t experienced any mayor cuts as Stiles had taken the most of it. 

When they got out of the school they were bombarded with Jackson, Erica and Boyd asking them what happened. 

“There was a freak bird attack that started clawing at everyone.” Allison said 

Jackson grabbed Lydia and started inspecting her to check that she was alight.

“I am fine,” she said shrugging him off. “Stiles took most of the blow for us.” 

She realised that she must have said something that shocked them all because they all looked at her bewildered except Allison. 

“What do you mean Stiles helped you?” Jackson asked.

“He grabbed us and pulled us underneath him while the birds attacked.” Allison butted into their conversation. 

“Well, explain on the way to Derek’s, he texted while you were waiting for the ambulance that something went down at the hospital and he wants us to meet him at the loft.” Eric said as she waited impatiently for all the fussing of Allison and Lydia to finish so they can get going and find out what id doing on. 

Lydia tried to not look annoyed as she said. “Yeah sure, let’s go we can all get in Jackson's Porsche.” 

She turned around and lead the group to Jackson's car, answering the many questions that they were all wondering. Why did Stiles do that for them, that was the   
question that was really getting to her. If he didn’t want to speak to the group about what happened or about anything why would he then go and protect them from the birds. 

She kind of spaced out in the car and let Allisons' do all the talking and everyone else keep the conversation moving along. She was happy to keep quiet and process what just happen and what must have happened at the hospital for Derek to do an emergency meeting.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the loft and even less time to get all the way to Derek’s level. 

When Boyd slid open the loft door, Lydia was shocked to see Isaac and Scott sat on the couch, chatting and Derek nowhere in sight, though probably all the werewolves would be able to hear where he was. 

It sucked that her and Allison were the only ones who couldn’t hear like the werewolves. Well there was Stiles to, but she didn’t know where he stood about the whole pack situation. 

Sure, he was the reason that Derek and Scott had started working together to find Erica and Boyd but when she found them, Lydia had expected that Scott would have gone his separate ways. However, considering the person he would go to was somewhere where no one except his dad knew where. Scott didn’t have anyone to turn to, so he submitted to Derek and saw him as his alpha. It made it so much easier to deal with an afterwards, there was less tension in the pack, and they were bonding and getting along and actually tolerating each other. 

Snapping Lydia out of his thoughts, Derek decides to descend his stairs and makes his way to his pack that she noticed that at some point she and the rest of the people that had just arrived, had moved to join Isaac and Scott on the couch. 

They looked to be a bit banged up and a little scared and she hadn’t seen them like that since the day they couldn’t find Stiles and was scared that he had been kidnapped. 

“I called this meeting a little earlier than I originally planned because we need to discuss the alpha pack.” Derek said, standing in front of his pack watching them. 

“They attacked us at the hospital when we were just getting Isaac discharged. It was only three of them that came, we were fighting one to one and even if we could hold our ground, we were still in a public setting and didn’t want to cause any damage to the hospital.”

“How did you escape then?” Allison asked looking at Scott who was sat next to her, or practically on top of him but no one commented on it. 

“We don’t know actually, they had us cornered but the leader Deucalion a phone call from one of the other alphas telling him to come to where they were as something was wrong. We barely got out of it alive and if it wasn’t for that phone call we wouldn’t be here.” Isaac said from the corner of the group.

They all turned to him shocked, but Lydia wasn’t really I mean one alpha and two betas were no match for three alphas when it took longer for the wounds to heal.

“I wonder if that phone call had anything to what happened at the school?” she thought out loud, making everyone stare at her.

“what do you mean something at the school?” Scott asked.

That lead for her and with Allison’s input tell the rest of the pack what had happened with the freak accident with the birds, that she believed wasn’t a freak accident because it related to much to all the other animal sacrifices they had been seeing for the last couple of weeks.

“Jeezeeee, why would Stiles do that for you I thought he hated us.” Isaac muttered when no one had spoken since she had finished explaining.

“Well, you would know why, if you had just spoken to him without bombarding him all together, or not at and noticed that he had been taken that night!” Erica   
snapped at the group. She seemed to be seething and that only meant that it was going to turn into an argument. 

“Hey, it isn’t my fault that he didn’t tell me what was going on or texted me when he was gone.” Scott shouted back jumping off the sofa and walking over where Erica and Boyd were sat. 

Erica got up t and walked into Scott’s face, being the same height considering the heels that she had on. Which was a master to learn to walk in because it was just a nuisance. 

“Well it was you fault that you fucked the girl whose grandfather had kidnapped him, and then didn’t text him for a week. It was Derek who noticed that he was gone and not his best friend who was too busy getting into the pants of the enemy before she left.” Erica screamed and had to be restrained by Boyd otherwise Lydia knew she would have attacked Scott, her eyes were still golden. 

“ENOUGH.” Derek said, eyes flashing red and then back to normal. Scott and Erica both turned to Derek and barred their neck in a way to apologise to him. They went to go back and sit on the couch and Lydia saw that Allison at some point in that had gone white. 

“why don’t we settle this and just have Stiles tell us why he did what he did. Clearly it would be the easiest option?” Derek huffed, clearly upset that the meeting had been derailed from talking about the alpha pack to what is going on with Stiles. 

“Fine.” Everyone muttered, and not even fifteen minutes later they were back of driving to Stiles house to see if he is there. 

They got into their respective vehicles, Lydia opting to go with Jackson. Allison rode with Scott on his bike and Derek drove Isaac, Erica and Boyd in his Camaro. With Isaac getting out of the hospital later that day, after making a miraculous recovery and Scott’s mum now being in the know helping rush things along. He was going to meet them back at the loft when their talk with Stiles was done. 

When they all arrived at Stiles place there was the jeep on the drive but no police cruiser. Which meant the sheriff wasn’t home. Making it easier for them to talk to Stiles alone, knowing his dad would want to ever be a part of the conversation or not let Stiles listen in the first place. 

They all got out or off their vehicles and walked up the drive towards the house. The wolves stopped just short of the door as they said that they could hear Stiles in   
there talking to someone on the phone. They all stopped as they all seemed curious as to who he was talking to as it wasn’t his dad. Stiles must have the voice on speaker phone because even Allison and herself could all hear what he was saying. 

It was a man’s voice on the other end of the call and when he spoke, he sounded older. 

“Haha, I bet you are wishing you were back here now. With all that’s going on with that town.” 

This must be where Stiles has been staying this summer with this guy. 

“You wouldn’t believe it. Just with you and Dylan just lounging around the apartment.” 

Stiles laughed back. It was so different from the Stiles they had seen in school today. That Stiles was silent and cold unless he needed to answer a question in class or when Harris made him take of his jacket. This sounded like the Stiles they knew before the summer. 

They could hear the voice of the other end laughed to and said to Stiles over the phone. 

“Yeah you would be missing him considering what you guys got up to by the end of summer, you can’t hide it I knew what happened. Why do you think I left that time in the forest. I knew what was going to happen and an uncle has no business watching his friend and nephew getting it off.” 

Lydia didn’t know that Stiles had an uncle if he was telling the truth. Even if he did, they had never talked really so it was unsurprising that she didn’t know that he had one, what was more shocking was that Scott looked to be surprised. She thought that they told each other everything.

Though she could practically see the blush rising on Stiles face about now. 

Stiles coughed before speaking again.

“Yeah well if age made you wiser, I could say that he was very wise in some departments.” 

They could hear the muffled noise from the other end of the call Lydia along with everyone else were surprised that Stiles had gotten some action over the summer, it was just surprising that Stiles had made it out like the other guy was a lot older. Derek basically growling at the door to the house Stiles must have realised that they were outside. 

“No, no, no I don’t want to hear anymore.” 

“Hey Luke, sorry to cut this short but I think that the pack is here.” Stiles spat to the person at the other end of the call. 

The pack looked at each other confused that he must mean them but the way he mentioned them hurt.

“That’s fine, I just want to let you know that Dylan will be back in a few weeks to deal with something else so I can send him your way before he has to go back.”

“Yeah that sounds great thanks. Tell Raven that I bet work isn’t as booming now that I’m gone, and I bet that Nick isn’t doing as good as a job as I did.” 

“Will do Stiles. Just remember that it will all be fine and we’re always there with you. Bye Stiles.” 

“Bye Luke.” Stiles said before they could hear the sound of the call disconnecting and the footsteps leading towards the house. 

Stiles opened the door and was taken aback. Lydia was sure that the was only expecting a few of them and not all of them all at once. 

“What do you guys want couldn’t you hear that I was in the middle of a conversation and what with all the growling coming from outside my door I couldn’t concentrate.” Stiles spat. 

“We wanted to know where and what you have been up to over the summer, you know catch up, there is just so much to talk about.” Scott rambled like he didn’t notice that Stiles obviously didn’t want to talk now. 

“Well, I don’t think that will happen so if that is the only thing you wanted to talk about you can leave now.” Stiles said as he started shutting the door in their faces.

“No, we also wanted to ask why you helped us today, when you knew you couldn’t heal, it looked to be a bit painful.” Lydia said in just the nick of time before Stiles had completely shut the door. 

“Why don’t you come in, stops the neighbours from snooping my conversations.” No one mentioned when Stiles raised his voice at the end as if he would know that his neighbours would do just that.

Stiles opened the door again and had to bend down and break the mountain ash barrier. As only Lydia and Allison would be able to pass over. Stiles lead them over to his living room and didn’t indicate for them to sit down so they all stood awkwardly in the middle of the room waiting to hear Stiles speak. 

“To be honest I don’t know why I did it either, it isn’t like either of deserved for me to do that.” Stiles sniggered.

“Hey, you can’t talk to them like that.” Jackson said, eyes flashing their golden colour.

“Ummm, I think I just did asshole.” Stiles voice was quiet, but everyone could still hear him and Lydia who wasn’t shocked that Stiles had said those things but more to do with that he wasn’t scared that it was Jackson. 

The kanima thing all happened before summer and everyone knew that Stiles was still scared of Jackson and what he was able to achieve. Just because of who he was and how he treated Stiles and Scott. but she could clearly see that Stiles wasn’t anymore. Something had changed over the summer, or Lydia guessed it was just that night that did it.

“Shut up, Stilinski!” Jackson yelled eyes flashing again and claws started coming out. Stiles laughed at that. It was a laughed that no one had heard from Stiles in a long time or maybe never for some of them, that being Derek. 

“Oh, Jackson you think that is meant to scare me?” Stiles questioned, looking directly at Jackson before shifting his eyes to everyone else in the group. 

“How did you think I got these new scars?” Stiles said pointing to his ones on his arm and his neck.

Lydia saw for the first time Stiles had arrived back in Beacon Hills, that the was wearing a white tank top that stuck to his body like had just been doing a workout, but now she could see some more tattoos that covered his body and as the top was see through in some places she say some on his chest too, or when he was walking them into his house, she saw the one that was at the back of his neck. Stiles was wearing the same jeans though. Black and hung low on his hips, the same combat boots were also being worn so maybe he had planned to go somewhere after getting off the phone with what seemed to be his uncle. 

Stiles must have known that she was checking him out even if it was for scientific research and clicked his fingers to get her attention and said “Hey, the scars are up   
here, not down there.”

The moment made Lydia blush and get a few glares from members of the pack.

“Let’s just say that the thing I was fighting wasn’t a mountain lion and they always got off with much worse injuries, or death, that is what I would call it.” Stiles smiled and it looked wicked shocking the pack and the tension was being to grow around them.

“Yeah right, like the defenceless human with nothing more than a baseball bat came to save the day, that is the most stupid thing I have ever heard.” Jackson retorted.

“Don’t say that about me, you have no idea what I have been through. You guys abandoned me to deal with Jackson and didn’t even notice I was gone, or when I came to that warehouse, bloodied, bruised, broken, NO ONE noticed.” Stiles screamed.

There was silence in the room as everyone processed what Stiles had just said. 

“Mate there were things that we needed to sort out, how were we to know that you had been taken, or that you didn’t let us know what happened to you, you just picked up and left.” Scott wined as the Lydia saw that he didn’t look up and speak to Stiles directly. 

“I don’t know Scott that I had to, you had been my best friend for the majority of my life, hell you should have smelt it on me that night, I nearly died, and for the first   
part of the summer I wish I had.” Stiles almost whispered the last part.

Lydia didn’t have to smell emotions to know that everyone was feeling guilty for what happened to Stiles.

He looked up form where he was picking at some mud that was under his nail, scouted the room before landing on Lydia herself. 

“I am not passed what happened, I don’t think I will ever forget what happened, but I am happy that I left this town even for just a few months. It helped me grow and 

move past being broken by those men, I don’t need your sympathy because I didn’t get it that night and frankly it is a few months overdue.” 

He never broke the eye contact and that chilled her down to her bone that Stiles could see past her facade and see that she was feeling wrecked over what happened. 

Which she was because she knew something had happened that night and she didn’t mention it to anyone and she blames herself that if she had said something then Stiles wouldn’t feel like he had to leave for the summer to feel better in himself.

“So, Stiles we were just wondering if you would help out with the whole alpha pack and whatever is doing the things with the birds and animals.” Isaac piped up from near the back of the group and honestly Lydia had forgotten that he was there. 

“Sorry, no can do. Or in other words I’m not pack so why would I?” Stiles questioned rubbing his hands on his temples as though it was painful to keep up with this conversation.

“What do you mean you aren’t pack?” Lydia asked.

“Derek, did you not tell them? Wowww.” Stiles muttered.

All the pack turned to Derek wondering the same thing.

“Stiles, I was angry, and it was the heat at the moment I shouldn’t have said those things so I’m sor-” Derek bit out

“It doesn’t matter whether it was the heat of the moment that made you say those things. You said it end of story and you wouldn’t have said them if you didn’t think they were true. But what would I know you forgave Scott for betraying you but not me for whatever thing you think I did do?” Stiles said. 

“But enough of this conversation, I am getting agitated and it isn’t doing me any good. I’m going to ask you to leave now before I shove you out.” Stiles said pointing towards the front door. 

The pack had no idea whether to argue with Stiles on this or just to accept it. They all turned to Derek again and with his giving Stiles a short nod, started to walk silently to the door, sensing that it would just make it worse if they stayed. Everyone followed not saying anything. 

Once everyone was outside Stiles replaced the barrier and was about to shut the door when he suddenly said,

“Ohh, and I thought you should know that there are two alphas at school with us.” 

Then shut the door in their faces. 

No one moved for a solid three minutes and it wasn’t until Derek turned to Scott and bared his teeth. 

“Scott, did Stiles help out with the plan you made for Gerard?” 

Scott replied becoming confused, “Of course not. Why would I?” 

“Ahhhh.” Derek said moving off the porch and towards his car barking that he wanted to be alone. Everyone watched him get into his car and drive away not even looking back.

Lydia highly guessed that Derek didn’t know that Stiles wasn’t in with the plan and that was the reason that Derek kicked Stiles out of the pack. Lydia was also concerned that there were two alphas at school and not one of the wolves had picked up on them. Typical. 

“What a jerk, he was our ride,” Erica spat, “Jackson you mind dropping Boyd and I off at mine?” 

“No of course not.” Jackson replied and moved towards his car, Scott and Allison were also walking to Scott’s motorcycle. 

Lydia snapped out of her haze when Jackson said, “Lydia are you coming?” 

She looked once again towards back to Stiles house and she thought she saw him peering through the window, but he was gone before she could be sure. 

Walking back to the car she thought about everything that had happened in just that one day and it made her realise that everything wasn’t going to be the same after this whole werewolf thing came to town again. And she didn’t even get time to ask Stiles what he thought she was. 

Lydia was determined to make it up to Stiles.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. There are no words to say how sorry I am for not posting in nearly and this chapter is really short.   
> I should be back on regular updates from now on.  
> Hope its okay and you are all being safe!!!  
> <3  
> xx

Stiles had a lot to think about while he waits for his dad to get off his shift. He is sat up in his room at his desk with his laptop open with about five tabs opening looking into different meanings of animalist sacrifices. Though, he hasn’t been able to concentrate for the last few tabs because there was too much going on in his mind. 

First the pack arriving unannounced at his and because he was so preoccupied chatting to Luke that he didn’t even notice that they had come up to his porch. Second that they thought they had the authority to ask his questions like nothing had changed. It boiled Stiles blood, and so he snapped at them, as rightly so he was.

He didn’t know how long they were standing outside his house, so he doesn’t know how much they heard about his summer or Dylan. 

He checks the time on the clock on the wall, he sees that his dad won’t be home for the next few hours, Stiles packs in the researching telling himself that he will do some more when his mind is back focusing. He decides to make some dinner for both himself and his dad while he waits. 

Stiles walks into the kitchen and looks around the cupboards, he didn’t realise how little they had in as he has only been back a few days. Stiles makes the decision to go to the shops to grab some food for the next week or so. He spies his keys on the kitchen island where he had thrown them when he got home from school.

He picks up the keys and checks he has his phone and wallet before taking his leather jacket off the back of the sofa and makes a bee time for the door.   
Locks the door and walk to his car. 

Blasting some rock song through the speakers that if they are magically enhanced so the sound doesn’t come through the car then so be it. 

Even with the weird time going shopping there is still a lot of people at the supermarket. 

He trundles up aisles gathering food that him and his dad will want during the week. Only getting a few pieces of meat and none of it was red meat. He just wanted his dad to live to see his son graduate high school from living healthy, then Stiles will make sure it would happen. 

However, with the day he has had he couldn’t resist going down the chocolate aisle. 

He was deciding whether to get some Reese’s pieces or Hershey’s kisses when someone shouted his name from down the aisle. 

“Stiles.” 

He whipped around and dropped the chocolate he was deciding between, down the aisle there stood his childhood friends Heather. They had been friends in middle school but ended up going to different high schools. They were also friends on lots of different social media but since Stiles hadn’t checked that for months no one knew that he looked different.

That included his old friend Heather, if the way he chooses to ignore the looks she was giving him. they both bent down to grab the chocolate Stiles dropped. And when they stood back up Stiles started the conversation. 

“Hey Heather, haven’t seen you in ages, how are you?” Stiles asked.

“Oh, you know same old, same old boring life in this town.” 

Stiles almost laughed on how different that statement was for him. that only a year ago he had felt like that, and then his ex- best friend turned into a werewolf and having to deal with Peter and the Kanima and the hunters. Honestly, Stiles just needed a break, but with all the animal scarifies going off, he thinks that it won’t happen for a while. 

“Oh yeah can’t wait until I get to leave this town.” He joked.

“Well if you took some secret potion for puberty to hit you this hard,” Heather says pointing to Stiles himself. “Can you get me some of that.” 

“Aww sorry I finished it all up, but really Heather you do not need that at all, have you seen yourself.” She blushed and says:

“I’m having a birthday party tomorrow; you know turning into an adult and all and was wondering if you wanted to come. I’ll give you my new address considering we moved a few months back.”

Stiles records that’s why she has all the chocolate but then again, he isn’t one to judge if it was all for her. 

“I’d love to Heather, when does it start?” 

“Like 8:30 ish, come whenever you want and expect to be out late.” She says excitedly as though she wasn’t expecting him to say yes.

“Cool, I’ll see you there.” 

Heather squeals and grabs a scrap piece of paper that she found in her back pocket and writes down her new address.

“Bye Stiles see you tomorrow!” Heather waves and turns around and struts away leaving Stiles alone in the aisle, still unable to choose between the chocolates. 

In the end he goes for them both, as he knows he could just pick up another workout this week to compensate for the extra calories. 

With nothing else to buy he goes to pay, bags up the food and walks back to his car. Deciding to make a vegetable lasagne. 

When he gets home and puts all the food away, he sets to work making dinner. He just puts it in the oven when he hears the front door opening and the usual muttering from his dad about his son making him eat healthy food now that he is back. 

“Hiya dad how was work?” Stiles shouts so he knew his dad could hear him, while puts all the dishes he prepared on in the dishwasher.

“Like any other day in this town,” His dad chuckles loudly, “I’m going to get changed out of this uniform.” 

He hears his dad walk up the stairs and by the time he arrives in the kitchen, the food is ready, and Stiles is plating it up.   
They grab their respective plates and move to dinning room table. 

They ate in comfortable silence, by the time that the last mouthfuls were being eaten Stiles couldn’t handle the silence anymore. 

“Hey dad, I have a tattoo that once I’m connected to a person, I can sense when they are in trouble and can help them. I already have a connection to Luke and Dylan, but I wanted to get one with you if you’re okay with it.” 

His dad looked shocked but also seemed to be guessing which tattoo he was meaning. 

“It’s the one on my shoulder.” Stiles points to the tattoo and says. 

“Only if there isn’t a human sacrifice involved.” 

Stiles laughed at the statement and how serious his dad’s face looked.

“There isn’t a human sacrifice, but I do need a bit of your blood.”

“Okay?” 

Stiles walks around the table and sits in the chair next to his dad. 

He takes off his shirt and places his dads’ hand in his. Stiles closes his eyes letting his Magia come alive in him and breathes. When he opens his eyes a finger on his dads’ hand was bleeding. Not extensively but just enough for the incantation. 

He brings the finger to rest on his tattoo and closes his eyes again, muttering the spell that he had already done twice before. They sat like that for a few minutes, 

Stiles chanting and his dad staring at him. Until Stiles could feel the bond with his dad form within him. 

He opens his eyes to see his tattoos glowing a sky blue. He felt more content knowing if anything happened to his dad, he would be able to help him now. 

He smiled at his dad and his dad smiled back. It was the first time that since coming back Stiles felt connected to him. like his dad didn’t know who stile was anymore and this brought them closer together. He let go of his dads’ hand and his dad got up and set off into the kitchen.

Stiles followed; he saw that his dad was going to grab a bandage to stop the bleeding when Stiles stopped him.

“Hey, let me help you.” Stiles again placed his hand over his dads’ finger and when he closed his eyes, he thought of guiding his spark into his dad and heal his wound. 

When he opened them again and releases his dads’ finger, it was all healed and not evidence that it was bleeding only 30 seconds ago. 

“Tell me why you can’t be a doctor?” his dad said amused.

Stiles waved him off and started talking about his encounter with Heather. 

\---

The next evening Stiles was looking through all his clothes deciding what to wear; considering this was the first party he had one to since before the summer. He couldn’t choose what to wear, if he was going out to the club, he knew exactly what to wear, or to a fancy dinner, but not to a high school party. It was in this moment he was annoyed that the for the first time that he could actually be friends with Lydia and get her style advise, he was on bad terms with her and the rest of the pack. 

Stiles opts to go for his acid washed jeans that he would wear for work, a black polo top leaving the buttons undone, his trusty leather jacket and combat boots. He turned to his mirror to check that everything was in place, a warm orange glow fizzed from his tattoos while he placed his hair into the right position. He tamed in down to become more of a quiff but still had volume and little pieces of hair that stuck out. Since using his Magia to do his hair he hasn’t gone back because it just never looks the same. Maybe that is because when he started using his spark for his hair it had become longer. His necklace was hung around his neck because the shirt was too tight to put it underneath. 

He skipped down the stairs and was met with his had in the hallway. 

“Looking good son.” The sheriff comments, his arms crossed over his chest almost matching Derek at the alpha male position. 

“Cheers dad,” Stiles replies looking all round for his keys until they appear in his dad hands. Stiles nabs them out of his hand and gives his dad a quick hug before heading to the front door. 

“Be careful and no later back than one. Alright?” 

“Dad, when am I ever not careful?” Stiles mocks, “Of course I am, I have superpowers.” 

Winking before leaving the house and drives to the house that that her had given to him yesterday. He knew that he would be able to drive back regardless of how many drinks he has. Perks of having healing powers, he doesn’t have to get drunk unless he wants to. 

Following the instructions that Heather had given him, Stiles made his way to hers. Arriving there with plenty of time to hang out and chat with people before it got   
too late and he had to get back home.

He had to park down the street because it was packed with cars and people bursting out of her house. It looked like the party was way under swing. 

Also, because Heather went to a different school, he would be surprised if he saw anyone that went to his school.

As he opened the front door, he was immediately greeted by a tipsy Heather who hung onto his arm like he was arm candy. Heather had ditched friend she was talking to and started talking to Stiles.

“Stiles can you come with me to get some more wine from downstairs?” 

Who was Stiles to ignore the birthday girl and followed her dragging him behind her? 

She led him down to her basement and tried to not have a panic attack for being reminded of before summer. 

Heather suddenly turned around when they were down the stairs and smashed her face against his. She kissed him harshly before Stiles leans back from her.

“Heather, I can’t do this.” Stiles says as he pushes her away from him. 

“Why, we’re young, your super-hot now and I don’t want to be an 18-year-old virgin.” She whispers in his ear as she reaches down to start to undo Stiles belt. 

“We are Heather, but I am not interested in you in that way. I mean you are beautiful, but things have changed and if you had said this to me a few months ago I would   
be all for it. Things have changed and I have changed as a person and I have done stuff so technically not a virgin and I think I’m seeing someone.” 

“Who is she?” 

“She’s a he.” Stiles states as he grabs Heathers hands to stop her doing anything else.

“Oh.”

“Yeah oh.” 

Heather walks backwards until she hits the shelf behind her.

“Shit Stiles I’m sorry, I am such a disaster that I thought that as we were old friends that it wouldn’t matter, god how could I be so stupid.” She practically yells.

“Hey, hey, hey it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t all depending on when you lose your virginity, it is about how you feel for a person and you should only do something if you feel it is right, and this didn’t seem to right did it. I mean come on. I’m Stiles I watched you hold a tantrum because they weren’t selling your favourite type of ice cream in the store one day. Or you helped me after my mum died.” 

“Yeah I guess so.” 

“Hey, do you want me to go and get you cake? Cake can help with anything if my cake consumption has got anything to go by.” 

“Thanks Stiles. I’m going to stay here just until I compose myself.” 

“Don’t worry I can bring you cake down here, and then when its all done you are going to go back out to your party and be the centre of attention.”

Stiles leaves Heather down in her basement while he walks to the kitchen and sees her birthday cake and some huge cupcakes around it. He opts to go for the cupcakes because if anything she will want to blow out her candles with a whole cake. 

By the time that Stiles arrives back at the basement, Heather had disappeared. He thought that she must have just gone out the basement and joined in on her party. 

Though his hairs on the back of his neck pricked up like they did when the birds flew into their classroom. 

The coincident was strange but Stiles could safely say that Heather wasn’t a supernatural creature, so he just passed it off as a fluke. 

Stiles walked back upstairs and put the cake back in the kitchen, grabbed a beer and walked into her living room. People were dancing in the middle of the room and Stiles thought he should join them. So, he finished his beer letting the buzz of the alcohol seep into his system and started dancing. 

He didn’t know how long he danced for, he got lost in the music and it wasn’t until he felt his phone ping to notify him that he got a text did he leave his newly acquainted dance partner. A cute blonde girl who Stiles knew had already had too much alcohol that night and would probably not remember anything from that night. 

He made is way to the kitchen and got himself a soda and checked is phone. He was surprised to notice that the clock told him it was almost one in the morning. It was a message from his dad asking when Stiles would get home because he still reminded Stiles that it was a school night and he wouldn’t be there in the morning to wake him up for school. 

Stiles quickly replied saying he would start making his way home now. Before placing his phone back into his pocket and went to try and find Heather before he set off home. 

He searched everywhere in the house, but he couldn’t find. Choosing to believe that she would just be enjoying herself and her own party that Stiles leaves the house   
without seeing her.

It didn’t take long for him to get back home, once he got out the car and walked into the house he knew that his dad was already in bed and Stiles quietly made his way up to his room, get changed and crashed. Before he had to get up in like six hours for school.


End file.
